Reencuentro
by beatrice013
Summary: katniss a perdido a su padre,su madre se a quedado ida del mundo metida en un psiquiatico,prácticamente a perdido a su familia,solo le queda aferrarse a prim y al chico del pan,ese chico del que no recuerda como es despues de tantos años.sus sentimientos cambiaran al enterarse de que el chico del pan y ese nuevo chico que acaba de conocer son los mismos?confundirá sus sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo, seguro les parecerá un poco aburrido este capitulo,pero les aseguro que mientras avance la historia ira siendo mejor.**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

POV Katniss

_-katniss,katniss,katniss levántate… recuerda hoy haymitch prometió que nos llevaría a ver a mama al psiquiátrico si estábamos listas antes de las 7:00 AM._

La verdad si me acordaba de lo que hablaba prim, pero no tenia ganas de ir a ver a mi madre, por que le guardo resentimiento por haberse metido en su propio mundo, sin acordarse de que me tenia a mi y a prim,o eso parecia. Desde ese momento me tuve que hacer cargo de la casa, buscando trabajos y estudiando. Lo mejor era que contaba con mi mejor amigo , gale, que siempre estuvo hay para apoyarme desde que llegue al distrito 11 y de alguna forma con haymitch. A pesar de lo que sentía por ella, era mi madre y prim me necesitaría en ese momento , ya que no hemos visto a nuestra madre desde hace 9 meses.

_-prim estaré lista en unos minutos no te preocupes ._

Ella se fue de mi habitación con la sonrisa mas grande que había visto en meses, solo esperaba que no se le fuera al ver que mi madre seguía en el estado habitual, por que ella conservaba la esperanza de que se mejorara pronto, pero todos sabíamos que no era así el doctor nos había dicho que es posible que no se recupere nunca.

Me bañe y me vestí me puse cualquier cosa que encontré en mi closet, andaba rápido, me estaba muriendo de hambre y comí el delicioso desayuno que habían preparado, para mí suelte prepararon algo que me encantaba: chocolate caliente y tostadas.

El camino al psiquiátrico fue callado y bastante rápido ,algo que me sorprendía ya que tendríamos que ir al distrito 12, la verdad es que no deseaba llegar, aunque dijera que era proteger a prim, yo en el fondo savia que era protegerme a mi, por que no savia que decirle, no podría decirle cosas maravillosas como lo haría prim ,yo solo intentaría reclamarle muchas cosas y luego tal vez me arrepentiría, savia que esto no saldría bien para mi ,no soy buena en estas cosas pero debía intentarlo.

Al llegar,el lugar estaba idéntico como la ultima vez que vinimos un lugar grande, frio, con pocas ventanas, médicos, psiquiatras y enfermeras cruzando por todos lados, pero con un silencio sepulcral, cualquiera pensaría que aquí no había muchas personas pero es todo lo contrario. Luego cruzamos hasta una habitación; Mi madre estaba hay con su cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo, sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza inmensa. Cuando me fije mas en su ojos , haber si podía descifrar cualquier otra cosa aparte de tristeza me fije que solo pestañaba y respiraba, no se movía y tenia la vista fija en un lugar vacío.

La enfermera que estaba a su lado no decía nada, solo se quedo hay parada junto a mi madre, supongo que eso es lo único que hacia todo el día si no podía hablar con ella. Después me fije en la cara de prim y vi como se les caían las lagrimas por sus mejillas y se agachaba al suelo a su lado, diciéndole cosas buenas como que pronto regresaría a casa con nosotras, que intentaríamos volver a ser la misma familia unida antes de la muerte de mi padre,que nos iba a tener a su lado para superar esto . yo no podía creer que prim pensaba de esa manera,al parecer todo esto la había hecho crecer y yo no me di cuenta.

Yo solo me quede parada hay sin poder decir nada,no por que no quería si no por que no podía articular palabras.

Antes de irme le di un pequeño adiós a mi madre con la mano, tal vez lo haya visto y tal vez no, la verdad seria mejor que ella lo interpretara.

Después me subí a la camioneta da haymitch a todo velocidad, deseaba salir de este lugar lo mas rápido posible, pero de repente mis pensamientos son omitidos por prim que dice algo que me impresiona en su totalidad.

_-haymitch que tal si visitamos la tumba de mi padre, ya que seguro no volveremos en mucho tiempo al distrito 12._

La verdad no recuerdo con certeza cuando fue la ultima vez que visitamos a mi padre desde su muerte(sucedida cuando yo apenas tenia 11 y Prim 7) ,si no me equivoco fue hace 3 años.y creo que lo recordaba con exactitud por otra razón ,por el chico del pan, aquel chico que me regalo una barra de pan en esos momento que la necesitaba.

_* flashback *_

Un día de lluvia a cantaros y truenos, pasándome todo el día vendiendo la ropa de bebe de prim para conseguir dinero para algo de comer, Fui a visitar a mi padre al cementerio, por que me sentía muy sola y no podía comentarle a nadie los problemas que teníamos, no quería angustiar a prim a si que no podía contarle y mi madre estaba en cuerpo pero no en mente(antes de internarla en el psiquiátrico),así que fui allá para sentir la compañía de mi padre, que de alguna forma sentía que estaba hay apoyando y insistiendo que siguiera adelante. así que le dije hasta pronto y fui a ver a una de las únicas casas que no había visitado, la casa del panadero del pueblo que podría decir que era el hombre mas amable que podría haber conocido.

Cuando toque la puerta me abrió la puerta su mujer, una mujer que no era muy amable por así decirlo, según mi opinión era todo lo contaría a su esposo no se como podían estar casados, pero como dicen el amor hace milagros. Despejándome de mis pensamientos, empiezo con la frase que he cansado de repetir el día completo:

_-quiere comprar…-_empiezo pero soy interrumpida.

_-no gracias, no necesitamos._

_-pero todavía no le he dicho que le estoy vendiendo-_ le dije con un poco de enfado, por la forma en la que me había tratado y ni siquiera me había dejado terminar la frase.

_-no necesito saberlo sé que no lo voy a comprar_- lo dijo de una forma demasiado presumido como si no necesitara nada, y luego me cerro la puerta en la cara.

Me fui de ese lugar resignada, me estaba muriendo de hambre y de frio ya que estaba empapada de agua por la lluvia, creo que hasta temblando estaba, me siento debajo de un árbol para evitar un poco la caída de la lluvia sobre mi, y empiezo a escuchar unos gritos si no me equivoco era la mujer del panadero peleando con alguien y exigiéndole que tirara un pan quemado, pero al parecer esa persona se negaba, mas tarde vi como salía con un gran moretón en la cara y dos barra de pan, empezó partiendo una y tirándoselas a los animales de su crianza y luego la otra barra la lanzo muy cerca de mi. Antes de entrar a su casa me dirigió una mirada que decía que esa barra de pan era para mi, y luego de sumergirse por la puerta no volví a saber mas del chico de pan, que tenia unos ojos azules como el cielo y profundos como el mar. Ese chico debía tener aparentemente mi edad.

Luego Salí corriendo en busca del pan, lo lleve a casa y prim y yo no lo comimos casi todo, lo disfrutamos mucho, aunque estuviera quemado solo tuvimos que quitarle la cascara superior y estaría blanco por dentro, desde ese momento siento que tengo una deuda con ese chico y nunca tuve la oportunidad de darles las gracias, por que después de 2 días llego el tío haymitch para dejar a mi madre en un psiquiátrico y llevarnos a vivir con el en el distrito 11 ,al parecer fue por una orden judicial que mi madre no podía hacerse cargo de nosotros y el es nuestro único familiar ,además tiene un buen capital económico, pero dudo que este capacitado para cuidarnos, aunque según el debo sentirme agradecida por que ya no pasamos hambre, y eso si se lo tengo que agradecer, además aunque no me guste mucho el distrito 11 alli conoci a gale y nos hicimos buenos amigos.

_*fin del flashback*_

Después de recordar estos momentos siento que alguien me esta llamando:

_-Katniss,katniss,katniss…-_escucho a mi hermana decir una y otra vez, hasta que respondo.

_-que pasa prim-_ es lo único que puedo articular, no sabia que decirle, la verdad tenia mi cabeza en algunos recuerdos.

_-preciosa, creo que alguien se fue de este mundo-_lo dijo que una pequeña carcajada al final.

A las carcajadas de haymitch,se le unieron las de prim y la verdad es que me contagie de ellas, después de que pasaran las risas, prim dice:

_-entonces que opinas, vamos?-_me dijo con una dulce sonrisa, como si supiera ya cual es mi respuesta.

_-claro, necesito contarle muchas cosas a papa, y tal vez quiera hacer algo antes de irme.-_le dije con entusiasmo.

_-katniss que es eso que quieres hacer, que ha hecho que te sonrojes-_me dice de una forma ansiosa.

Yo la verdad no tenia idea de por que lo había hecho,pero no era momento de interrogarme a mi misma, asi que para ni siquiera pensarlo no le contesto a prim y ella parece no volver a preguntar ,tal ves se allá resignado a saberlo, o tal vez le esté dando mente en este momento.

* * *

**Espero que les guste y sigan la historia. espero sus Reviews. les prometo responderlo.**

**Este capitulo es mas para que entiendan un poco de la historia despues :)**

**Estoy abierta a sus opiniones buenas y malas. (las malas son constructivas)**

**acepto sugerencias, siempre son buenas para mejorar la historia :)**

**si alguien escribe algún Review les agradeseria que me dijeran que día quieren que actualice. Lunes , Viernes O Domingos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo, espero que les guste. :)**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Cuando estuvimos en el cementerio prim y yo nos bajamos a mucha velocidad, seguro por que ansiábamos estar con nuestro padre después de tanto tiempo, ambas de una forma casi sincronizada nos tiramos sobre nuestra rodillas en frente de la lapida donde podríamos ver el nombre de nuestro padre, antes de decir algo me fijo que la lapida tenia un florero lleno de rosas hermosas: rojas y blancas.

Se podía observar que las rosas no se habían puesto hace mucho a decir verdad, ya que estaban como acabadas de cortar y de regar, al parecer fui la única que se dio cuenta por que nadie hizo ningún comentario.

Salude a mi padre, le dije que lo extraña mucho, que nos perdonara el abandonarlo tanto tiempo, pero que intentaríamos venir mas al distrito 12, y que seguiría cuidando de prim como lo e hecho hasta ahora, luego prim prosiguió con todo lo que ella tenia guardado para el, por que pensándolo bien ella tenia mucha mas tiempo sin verlo, por que ese día yo había venido sola. De repente escucho unos sollozos a mi lado, que no solo vienen con tristeza y melancolía sino también con culpa, veo a mi hermana , les seco las lagrimas con mis manos y le digo:

_-prim si quieres nos podemos ir ._

_-no, no hay problema solo necesitaba desahogarme -dice con voz tranquila._

_-por que había culpa cuando llorabas? – le pregunto de la forma mas cariñosa que puedo._

_-yo no sentía culpa- dice a la defensiva._

_-prim te conozco demasiado bien, dime por favor- mi voz sale suplicante._

_-katniss, siento culpa de lo que paso , siento culpa de su accidente, yo lo llame para que viniera por mi, le dije que no quería caminar sola, por miedo, y él dijo que vendría ,pero no llego por el estúpido accidente que le quito la vida._

La verdad yo nunca supe que se sentía así respecto a la muerte de nuestro padre y dudo que mi madre tampoco lo sepa, ella nunca me conto nada de esto, ni se desahogo, nunca la escuche gritar ni nada. Pero aunque prim no lo crea ella no tiene la culpa, nadie la tiene solo fue un terrible accidente. Mientras recuerdo esto me voy llenando de furia e impotencia, la agarro por los hombros y le digo a grito:

-escucha, prim tu no tienes la culpa, nadie tiene la culpa de los accidentes, tu solo lo llamaste como cualquier niña que necesitara a su papa, sácate eso de la cabeza, si?- mi voz se fue cortando mientras terminaba la frase .

_-katniss, yo…_

_-prim, prométemelo que lo intentaras, vale?_

_- te lo prometo_

_-ahora vamos a casa. –le digo con una sonrisa que apenas hago a fuerzas._

Cuando estábamos en el vehículo, no hicimos ningún comentario sobre lo sucedido, y haymitch tampoco pregunto nada, se limito a decir "espero que hayan tenido un buen encuentro con su padre"

Cuando regresamos a casa era de noche, la verdad yo solo quería descansar estaba exhausta con todo lo que había pasado hoy, justo en este momento mi mente da un giro y recuerdo algo que quería hacer pero se me olvido con el asunto de prim, ir a agradecerle al chico del pan.

Ahora estaba más lejos de poder agradecerle, pero supongo que todavía el destino no quería que lo hiciera, o mejor dicho el destino quería que me quedara con una deuda permanente.

Decido dejar de pensar en ese asunto y me meto a la ducha, la verdad es que necesitaba una ducha caliente, luego me pongo la pijama y me meto a la cama. Ya que no tenía hambre, supongo que la impresión de hoy me la han quitado.

Intento dormirme, pero la verdad es que no puedo, tengo pesadillas, esas pesadillas que me hacen gritar algunas noches, en las cuales veo a mi padre pidiendo ayuda unas mil veces, y con lo que me había contado prim esta tarde en el cementerio, ahora mis pesadillas tenían algo nuevo, traían recuerdos a mi mente, esa noche en la que mi padre murió, yo fui la que le había dado permiso a prim de salir en la tarde para casa de su amiga, yo no me percate de lo tarde que era y menos me acordaba de que prim odiaba caminar sola, creo que realmente prim esperaba que yo fuera por ella, pero yo nunca llegue. Y eso solo hace que mis palabras de esta tarde se hayan hecho invisible, por que hasta hora me doy cuenta de que e sido la causante del sufrimiento de mi hermana todos estos años, ese sufrimiento que se guardo todos estos años, y no solo eso e sido de alguna forma la causante de la muerte de mi padre por que yo podría haberme ofrecido a ir por prim y no lo hice. Porque todos estaban ocupados menos yo, ahora me siento la peor persona de todo el mundo.

Todos lo que amo han sufrido por mi culpa prim, mi padre y hasta mi madre(que supongo que nunca le brinde mi comprensión como lo hizo prim). Con todo esto en la cabeza no logro dormir así que bajo las escaleras y voy a la cocina por un poco de leche tibia. Al parecer no soy la única que no puede dormir ya que encuentro a haymitch destapando una botella de alcohol, parece que se da cuenta de mi presencia a pesar de que esta despalda, y me dirige la palabra.

_-no puedes dormir preciosa. _

Luego de haber dicho esto se voltea y me limito a asentir con la cabeza. Parece que sabe que no quiero hablar, y al parecer el tampoco quiere, por eso solo nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala: yo tomando leche y el tomándose la botella de alcohol.

Al parecer me duermo, por que me levanto cuando los rayos del sol se filtran por la ventana de mi habitación. La verdad es que no recuerdo haber llegado a mi habitación , por lo que supongo que haymitch me trajo.

Me levanto de la cama me doy una ducha, me pongo unos pantalones y una blusa sencilla y me dirijo al comedor para desayunar. Veo que prim y haymitch están hay , me sorprende verlo hay por que pensé que tomaría toda la noche ,pero tal vez esa fue una de las razones por las que me pudo cargar hasta mi habitación. Me siento y veo que haymitch esta pensativo, me llama la atención en saber que esta pensando, pero creo que debería darles las gracias por no dejarme dormir en el sillón de la sala, el cual no puedo decir que es muy cómodo.

_-Gracias._

_-No hay de que, eso es lo que hacemos los tutores responsables_-dice con una pequeña riza.

La verdad es que ese detalle no era de una persona como haymitch, pero tal vez intentaría ser mejor persona, digo en mis adentros .de repente interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Que les parece si nos mudamos del distrito 11,lo e pensado toda la noche- dice de una forma muy sincera.

La verdad es que no pensaba en ningún momento que haymitch decidiera mudarse algún día. Y mientras lo pienso detalladamente, a donde diablos quería ir haymitch. Estoy segura que no seria el 12 , donde me dijo que paso el momento mas triste de su vida, nunca me conto que paso, pero me dijo que es una razón por la que toma alcohol.

_-A donde vamos?_-pregunta prim

_-Al distrito 12…_

Haymitch decidió el lugar menos pensado en mi cabeza, pero a eso le quito importancia cuando una angustia resuena en mi cabeza. Que pasara con mi amigo gale , nos dejaremos de ver para siempre o solo será temporal, sé que él nunca podría ir al distrito 12 ,por que el en poco tiempo ingresara a la universidad con una beca, que no puede desaprovechar. Tal vez esto no tuviera tanta importancia si supiera que yo podría venir, pero desde que haymitch deja un lugar es muy difícil que regrese.

-cuando nos iremos?- pregunto sin que mi voz suene fuera de lugar.

-el miércoles espero que este bien.

-perfecto- dice prim emocionada

Me paro de la mesa y salgo por la puerta, supongo que se estarán preguntando por que salir así sin decir nada, pero seguro saben que si no lo hice es por que estoy preocupada por algo, no molesta o no emocionada, por que tengo muy claro que esa seria una de mis mayores alegrías hasta ahora.

* * *

**espero que les guste y sigan la historia. espero sus Reviews. les prometo responderlo.**

**Estoy abierta a sus opiniones buenas y malas. (las malas son constructivas)**

**acepto sugerencias, siempre son buenas para mejorar la historia :)**

**si alguien escribe algún Review les agradeseria que me dijeran que día quieren que actualice. Lunes , Viernes O Domingos.**

**respuesta a sus review:**

**Nadia : gracias por tu review y te agradesco ese alago jajajja XD, oki vere si actualizo el viernes.**

**Carolina: Gracias por el review, y vere si actualizo el domingo. :)**

**Chic s la verdad no se si actualizare el domingo o el viernes, por la diferencia en los comentarios, asi que nesesito de su ayuda jejejeje :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo, espero que les guste. :)

Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Voy directo a buscar a gale a su casa, pero solo me encuentro con su madre Hazelle que estaba cuidando a posy (la hermana menor de gale), y me dice que no tiene idea donde esta ya que salió muy temprano sin avisar a donde iva.

Entonces pienso en otro lugar donde gale estuviera un domingo por la mañana, y claro que me acuerdo, a gale le gusta ir a visitar la pradera que se conecta a un largo camino a el distrito 12. Me dirijo para allá y lo encuentro, esta debajo de un árbol , sentado en una piedra pensativo y algo preocupado para su cara normal. Así que no avanzo muy rápido por que quiero pensar como decirle que me mudare, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa que decir como "hey! Gale me voy a mudar que opinas" o " gale fíjate que me voy a mudar y e venido a avisarte". Creo que esa es la peor forma de dar una noticia como esta. Pero también sé que no se lo puedo decir un día antes de irme,por que seria injusto. Asi que me lleno de valor y hablo espontáneamente.

_-hola gale, como has estado?_

_-catnip, que haces por aquí?_

Gale me llamaba abecés catnip, por que cuando nos conocimos mi voz estaba algo ronca y llorosa, por la tristeza, asi que no la escucho bien. Al igual que le he dicho que mi nombre es katniss y lo sabe, me sigue llamando catnip por recuerdo, así que lo tomo como una forma de cariño.

_-vine a buscarte,tengo algo importante que decirte._

_-hablando de cosas importantes katniss, yo también tengo algo importante que decirte. Katniss quería decirte que desde hace un tiempo yo me…_

lo interrumpo de la peor manera posible pero lo que le había venido a decir era muy importante y ya no lo aguantaba mas dentro de mi.

_-gale, me voy a mudar._

Lo digo de una forma rápida y veo la sorpresa en sus rostro, quizá eso no era lo importante que el esperaba que dijera, por eso su reacción. Ambos nos quedamos sin palabras, ninguno de los dos dice nada y supongo que el estará pensando lo mismo que mi cabeza había maquinado hace horas. Pero al parecer su mente da un giro diferente a la de mi cabeza ,por lo que dice:

-_cuanto tiempo te queda en el distrito?_

_- tres días-_ respondo secamente, por que no esperaba que eso fuera lo me dijera.

_-muy pronto ehh?, por que?_

_-haymitch lo ha decidido así, y sé que seguro te sorprende igual que a mi._

_-que sucederá con nosotros?_

_-seguiremos siendo los grandes amigos de siempre, si?_

Al decir esto veo que por su cara cruza una gran decepción y no entiendo porque, si he dicho lo mejor que puedo, seguiremos siendo amigos como siempre, que mejor frase que ese e podido utilizar, ninguna. De repente veo como se aleja de mi, sin decir palabras y abandonándome en el bosque.

No intento retenerlo por que seguro necesita digerir lo que he dicho al igual que yo que necesito un poco de paz y tranquilidad, la pradera es el único lugar que me causa eso, ya que me recuerda a mi padre cuando íbamos a hacer picnics a los bosques del distrito 12 y a bañarnos en la lagunas, estos recuerdos están en los mas felices.

Para aprovechar el viento de la mañana me siento en la roca en la que vi sentado a gale, y recuerdo que el también quería decirme algo importante. Sus palabras empiezan a retumbar en mi cabeza "_hablando de cosas importantes katniss, yo también tengo algo importante que decirte. Katniss quería decirte que desde hace un tiempo yo me…". _Lo peor de todo es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que iba a decir no le encuentro la continuación a sus palabras.

Decido irme de la pradera cuando veo que la mañana se va volviendo cálida y densa, lo que me hace suponer que ya casi es hora de que salga el atardecer. Adema mi estomago ya empezaba a tener hambre, asi que decido regresar a casa.

El camino es bastante rápido a pensar de estar tan lejos ,frente a mi casa me fijo que hay un gran camión de color metálico y veo como personas desconocidas meten cajas y muebles hay dentro. La mudanza iba mas rápido de lo que creía y al entrar en mi casa veo que esta repleta de cajas, creo que lo único que no esta empacado son mis cosas y mi habitación, de las cuales no tengo ni la mínima gana de recoger hoy.

Me tumbo en mi cama, esperando a dormirme, esperando que por un milagro mis pesadillas no sean tan horribles como las de anoche, cuando veo a prim deslizarse en mi habitación con dos sándwich y dos vasos de sumo de naranja. Revisando que no estoy dormida entra y me ofrece algo de comer de lo que traía ,la verdad es que me estaba muriendo de hambre, pero pensé que no tendríamos nada en el refrigerador , así que no me había pasado por allí.

Disfruto lo que supongo que será la cena y le cuento lo que paso esta mañana con gale, y le digo que me parece inexplicable la reacción de gale al terminar nuestra conversación. Ya que yo había sido amable, y lo había dicho de la mejor manera.

Prim parece pensar algo pero no lo dice, y sé que es uno de esos casos que aunque pregunte no responde o saldrá por evasivas, asi que me limito a fingir que no e notado nada.

**Pasan los días:**

**Lunes**

**Marte **

**Miercoles**

En estos días prim y yo faltamos al colegio, ya que estábamos en trámites para uno nuevo.

Tampoco hable con gale, pero deseaba despedirme antes de irme. Posiblemente seria la ultima vez que nos veamos en mucho tiempo, por suerte la casa de gale quedaba de camino, asi que le digo a haymitch que para un momento para despedirme, toco la puerta una y otra vez , nadie abre por lo que supongo que no hay nadie, mientras me voy alejando escucho unos pasos de tras de mi, me volteo y lo veo.

Observo como se acerca a mi y termina la frase que no termino aquel día en la pradera.

_-me e enamorado de ti._

Mi corazón se paraliza sin saber que decir, mis sentimientos hacia el son solo de amigos y para el yo era algo mas, ahora entendía su reacción a mis palabras de aquel domingo , el ya no me veía como su amiga, el ya no quería que lo viera como amigo, si no como algo mas.

Veo que se inclina hacia mi para besarme, pero yo con todo el pánico que sentí en ese momento, Salí disparada al vehículo, como una niña pequeña refugiándose para no saber la verdad.

Sé que lo que acababa de hacer había lastimado a Gale en lo más profundo de si, y tal vez ahora me arrepiento por no poder dar vuelta atrás y pedirle perdón. Porque lo que acababa de hacer había sido cruel teniendo en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Yo no estaba segura de que Prim y Haymitch hayan visto lo que paso, ya que no comentan, ni insinúa, ni siquiera preguntan por nada. Así que me limito a quedarme callada para evitar preguntas incomodas. además así es mejor sin tener que explicarle a nadie esta situación que tengo que afrontar ahora .

Después de un rato mis esperanzas son abarcadas por haymitch que hace una de esas preguntas que no quiero responder.

_-preciosa, por que lo has dejado besando el aire?-_ lo dice con un tono serio pero al mismo tiempo bromista

Yo no quiero responder. además, últimamente dejo a las personas hablando solas, y me hago la que no a escuchado nada. Pienso que no estaría mal volver a hacer como si nunca formulo la pregunta. Pero minutos después la vuelve a repetir pero sin el toque de riza. Por lo que supongo que quiere escuchar una respuesta así que se la doy.

-no lo se.-digo con sinceridad.

Al parecer entiende que estoy diciendo la verdad, y me hace otra pregunta, aun mas incomoda.

-Te Gusta? ,y creo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Esa pregunta yo no me la había formulado, Gale me gustaba, sé que yo solo lo quiero como amigo, pero sentía algo por el?, yo se que no me seria indiferente.

* * *

**espero que les guste y sigan la historia. espero sus Reviews. les prometo responderlo.**

**Estoy abierta a sus opiniones buenas y malas. (las malas son constructivas)**

**acepto sugerencias, siempre son buenas para mejorar la historia :)**

**el proximo capitulo sera mas largo lo prometo. hasta el proximo.**

**y debo agradecer a las personas que dejaron sus reviews, por que para mi es muy importante saber que hay personas que se toman algunos minutos en enviarlo. Gracias a :Barbie horan, ConyFarias ,FallingLove15.**


	4. Chapter 4

Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo, espero que les guste. :)

Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Veo como vamos llegando al distrito 12. La verdad siempre preferí el 12 que el 11 ,por que para mi el 11 solo fue mi casa, en cambio el 12 es mi hogar. En un movimiento brusco la camioneta se detiene, frente a una casa de un lindo color coral, con un porche de madera y un patio hermoso.

Sin duda era un lugar alegre y que brindaba paz para vivir, haymitch ,y aunque me cueste decirlo, eligió el lugar perfecto. Asi que me apresure a preguntarle:

_-Esta es nuestra casa?_-Digo ilusionada.

_-Claro, de quien mas seria_- dice, mientras veo como se le curva una sonrisa en los labios.

_-Me encanta._

_-ya sabia que te gustaba preciosa, Prim que te parece a ti?_

Al ver que prim no contesta me volteo, y noto que se a quedado dormida en el camino, así que me apresuro a levantarla para que conozca la casa nueva, me hace ilusión que ella también se sienta bien aquí como e empezado yo a sentirme.

Veo como se levantan y sus ojos se iluminan con un brillo encantador, sale corriendo hacia el porche de madera, supongo que quiere verla por dentro, igual que ansió yo.

Haymitch se apresura al ver la emoción de Prim y la mía y abre la puerta.

La casa es tan linda por dentro como lo es por fuera, una sala en tonos cremas, un comedor de seis sillas, una cocina no muy grande, en una palabra yo lo llamaría _"perfecto". _Dentro de poco alguien me saca de mi mente y la casita perfecta.

_-Katniss mira nuestras habitaciones están una arlado de la otras-_ escucho decir a Prim escaleras arriba.

_-Patito ya subo- _Luego de un momento me dio cuenta como he llamado a Prim, la he llamado "Patito", desde hace muchos años deje de llamarla así. La deje de llamar así en el momento que deje de ser feliz.

Al subir las escaleras, observo como Prim me mira y me dice sin basilar:

-_Me has vuelto a llamar como antes-_dice ilusionada.

-_Si lo e hecho patito-_ y se lo vuelvo a repetir una mil veces.

Cuando entro a la que se supone que será mi habitación, veo todas los muebles de mi recamara exactamente iguales que la anterior casa, solo me falta desempacar, pero para eso ya tendré tiempo después.

Mi estomago empiezo a sonar desenfrenada mente, supongo que es por el tiempo que llevamos sin comer, así que me atrevo a preguntar que, que íbamos a cenar.

Haymitch dice que comeremos fuera , y que Prim y yo podríamos decidir que queremos cenar. Yo no me acuerdo de muchos lugares donde cenar en el distrito 12, pero recuerdo uno especial ,al que solía llevarnos mi padre cuando obtenía buena paga por su trabajo o llegaba a horrar suficiente para ese lujo. Lo propongo y solo espero que ese lugar siga vivo, por que en los pocos tiempos que hemos venido del distrito 11 al 12 ,no lo había visto.

Pero si seguía vivo para mi buena suerte, el lugar se llamaba "The Palace of Mockingjay ", a mi padre le encantaba por que estaba llenos de Sinsajos , el decir que esa era su parte favorita de venir aquí y yo podía decir que la mía también.

El lugar seguía idéntico tanto por dentro como por fuera, solo había un cambio, los sinsajos ya no estaban en cada esquina. Eso me molesto así que decidí pedir de una vez, para preguntar que habían hecho con ellos, cuando el mesero para y pide la orden todos ordenamos, por coincidencia pedimos espagueti. Antes de que el mesero se aleje le pregunto a velocidad que ha pasado con los sinsajos y el me dice que por alguna extraña razón hace como cinco a_ñ_os todos se agruparon en el jardín trasero.

Pienso en lo que acaba de decir el mesero, cinco a_ñ_os, justo el tiempo que mi padre lleva muerto, seguro extrañaban que mi padre viniera a cantar con ellos de vez en cuando, como yo también extrañaba que cantara con migo. Mi padre tenia una voz hermosa cuando el cantaba nadie podía igualarlo ni siquiera un sinsajo, ellos callaban para escucharlo. Este recuerdo hace que brote una lágrima por mi ojos, y le digo que regreso en un rato, ellos comprenden que algo a pasado y seguro me preguntaran luego.

Me dirijo al patio trasero del restaurante, al que no es muy fácil llegar, esta llena de arbusto con rosas, lo que hace lento mi paso, ya que las rosas tienen espinas.

Ya cuando e llegado a esa parte, no encuentro nada, no hay sinsajos. Pienso que seguro están ocultos entre los arboles y no saldrán. Eso hace que de mis ojos vuelvan a brotar lágrimas pero esta vez de desilusión, por que esperaba encontrar aquí un pequeño recuerdo de mi padre, de alguna forma. Asi que empiezo a silbar una melodía, que solo sirve para entristecerme, pero en un segundo repentino siguen los sinsajo , mi corazón empieza a palpitar de alegría y de repente empiezo a cantar.

Sin darme cuenta estoy cantando una canción que me recuerda a mi padre:

_Are you, are you__  
__Coming to the tree__  
__Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.__  
__Strange things did happen here__  
__No stranger would it be__  
__If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you__  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. _

La recuerdo perfectamente es "the hanging tree ". Cuando me doy cuenta de que e cantado los dos primeros versos me callo y veo que los sinsajos me siguen, eso me recuerda a mi padre cuando los sinsajo cantaban con el , aunque era muy raro por que resultaba que casi siempre se callaban. por mis mejillas siento las lagrimas caer.

Decido salir de ese lugar a toda velocidad, cuando me doy vuelta no a mucho pasos de donde estaba choco con alguien, y al parecer andaba con comida para llevar por que se la e tirado toda encima, no me atrevo a mirar a esa persona a la cara por que me siento demasiado apresuro a disculparme sin mirar su rostro todavía.

_-Perdón, no ha sido mi intención, yo no quería, perdón- _digo muy apenada

_-No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada._

_-Claro que si, e tirado tu cena encima de ti._

_-Solo tengo que comprar mas- dice, con tono dulce._

Así que me permito mirarlo a la cara por curiosidad, veo unos ojos azules que se me hacen familiares, y la sonrisa mas amable que e visto en mi vida.

_-oyes, no llores, no se por qué lo haces, pero no es bueno llorar_-dice y me hace reír un poco su comentario_. Las personas tan bonita como tu no deben llorar_.

Ese comentario hace que me apene, nadie me había dicho que era bonita, aparte de mi familia, y eso no cuenta mucho para una persona. Luego de unos minutos, nos quedamos hay parados y agrega:

_-sabes las personas con una hermosa voz como la tuya no deberían llorar_- sigue hablando mientras me seca las lagrimas de la cara.

Y hay es donde capto que el me oyó, por eso tropecé con el, por eso estaba cerca, la verdad odiaba esa idea y salgo con lo primero que me llega a la cabeza.

_-Me estabas espiando!- le grito._

_-no, yo solo iba de salida cuando escucho a los sinsajos cantar, después de mucho tiempo, y quise ver que los había impulsado a hacerlo, así que me acerque y empezaste a cantar de repente._

_-perdón, yo solo, yo…, me largo_- digo confundida sin saber que decir.

_-Perdón si te hice sentir incomoda, si quieres puedo hacer como si nunca te escuche cantar.-_ dice dándome una sonrisa parecida a la anterior.

_-La que debería pedir perdón soy yo , ahora vamos a dentro para poder pagarte tu comida_- digo tratando de ser amable.

_- no ,no importa no tienes que pagarme nada_.

Mmmm pienso que seguro este es demasiado cabeza dura así que para resolver este problema por que no tengo ganas de pelear, le ofrezco un trato:

_-que te parece un trato._

El me mira con cara extrañada como si no entendiera. Entonces me explico.

_-si un trato, tu haces como si nunca me viste cantar y yo pago tu cena._

El parece pensarlo, y veo que no esta de acuerdo.

_-No quiero que pagues nada, así que no hay trato_.-dice

_- bien, como digas, pero ahora me haz dejado con una deuda._

_-no en lo absoluto, no estamos en deuda si me dices tu nombre, eso me dejaría mas que encantado, mas que la cena_-dice y luego se rie.

Yo le sigo atrás a su riza, la verdad es que era algo contagioso.

_-vale, me llamo Katniss y tu?- _digo rindiéndome

_-lindo nombre. Yo me llamo peeta._

Su comentario hace que mis mejillas se pongan coloradas, o eso supongo, por que siento que me arden.

_-Hasta Pronto peeta, seguro me deben de estar esperando para cenar_- digo seria

_-Adiós Katniss a sido un placer conocerte._

Eso es lo último que lo oigo decir, antes de sumergirme de nuevo en el restaurante donde veo a Prim y a Haymitch sentados esperándome para cenar.

-Preciosa, hace medio hora llego la cena- escucho bufar a haymitch.

-E tenido un pequeño problema, pero ya lo resolví, si quieren podemos ir a casa se me quito el apetito-digo con un tono bajo.

* * *

**espero que les guste y sigan la historia. espero sus Reviews. les prometo responderlo.**

**Estoy abierta a sus opiniones buenas y malas. (las malas son constructivas)**

**acepto sugerencias, siempre son buenas para mejorar la historia :)**

**el proximo capitulo sera mas largo lo prometo. hasta el proximo.**

**y debo agradecer a las personas que dejaron sus reviews, por que para mi es muy importante saber que hay personas que se toman algunos minutos en enviarlo. **

**ConyFarias: ajjajajaj XD, ami tampoco me gusta mucho gale jeje :) ,pero estoy segura de que el si tendrá su final feliz :).**

**Barbie horan: jajaja si XD,que bueno que te gusto y si me pase por tu historia y te deje un comentario, espero que lo hayas podido ver :).**

**Miss Sugar Cubes: actualizo lunes y viernes, aveces solo lunes y aveces solo viernes, depende como este la semana ajaj XD. este capitulo no fue tan largo por que ya lo tenia escrito, pero el que sigue si es largo o por lo menos para mi lo es :). haora responderé todas tus preguntas jaja XD. 1-Gales si aparecera de nuevo como en el capitul ****7 ****o 8** aun no lo se :D. 2-como haz visto peeta no ha tardado mucho en aparecer. 3-jajaja XD pues creo que rezaaste mucho por que el que sigue esta largo jajaj XD.

**Gracias a todos por leer la historia,dejar reviews, mis saludos, hasta el proximo.**

**les aviso que actualize hoy por que no podre hacerlo manana por que estare tomando un avion :'(, _se acaban las vacasiones :'( :'(. _pero les prometo actualizar el viernes :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo :))**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Llegamos a casa y lo primero que hago es tirarme a la cama, supongo que a intentar dormir por que mañana inicio las clases, pero con las pesadillas dudo que lo logre.

Me levanto con una horrible pesadilla, en la que todos los sinsajos de ayer se iban convirtiendo en un horrible monstro y me iban devorando por pedazos. Intento olvidarme de ello, asi que miro la hora en el reloj, es temprano son las 5:45 AM. Pero no intento dormir por que no quiero más pesadillas y mas o menos en una media hora deberé de estar despierta para empezar a alistarme para el nuevo colegio.

Así que decido aprovechar lo temprano que es para darme una larga ducha de agua caliente, para despejar mis pesadillas, luego me cepillo los dientes y me pongo el uniforme ,que a decir verdad prefería el de mi anterior colegio este era una falda no muy larga a cuadros y una camisa blanca.

Luego de lo que supongo que es estar lista trenzo mi cabello marrón en una trenza y bajo a preparar el desayuno, no soy una experta en la cocina, así que me decido a preparar Hot cakes , de esos que solo tienes que agregar leche a la mescla que viene en la caja.

Para como cocino me han quedado bastante bien, los dejo sobre la mesa con tres platos y el sirope. Espero a que todos se levanten para desayunar juntos. Me fijo en la hora y son las 7:30 AM, todos deberían bajar a desayunar ya, o por lo menos Prim debería hacerlo. Subo a su habitación y veo que se esta haciendo dos trenzas a mucho esfuerzo, así que le digo:

-_Prim quieres que te ayude._

_-si, por favor, me e pasado la mañana entera en esto, creo que hasta tarde se esta haciendo_.-dice frustrada.

_-No te preocupes tienes mas de 15 minutos para desayunar, patito.-_ digo riéndome.

_-mas lo que me toma preparar el desayuno._

_- ya lo he hecho yo._

Miro que su cara se sorprende, ella sabe perfectamente que mi habilidades culinarias no son las mejores. asi que espeta.

_-Vamos a ver que a preparado nuestra chef estrella_- dice con una cordial risa.

Bajamos juntas las escaleras y desayunamos, Prim dice que para haberlo preparado yo esta delicioso, esa me hace sentir bien, por lo menos a alguien le ha gustado algo que preparo.

Antes de irnos decido guardar el desayuno que había preparado para haymitch, cuando lo veo bajar por las escaleras, me dice:

_-A donde llevas mi desayuno preciosa._

_- bien, te lo dejare arriba de la mesa, aunque debes saber que no hare esto todo los días._

_-Tampoco es que seas la mejor cocinera._

En eso tenia razón así que decido no discutir ese tema, y me quedo callada, solo le digo a Prim que recoja su mochila que ya es hora de irnos, haymitch se ofrece a llevarnos pero le digo que me gustaría caminar un poco por el distrito 12, y Prim esta de acuerdo con migo.

Caminamos todo el camino hasta el colegio hablando de cosas triviales y sin importancia, llegamos un poco tarde ,asi que tanto Prim como yo nos vamos directamente cada una a su salón de clase respectivamente.

A mi me tardo un poco encontrarlo, hasta que un maestro me indica donde queda y me dice que es justamente el profesor que tiene que ir ahí en ese momento. El me propone que como soy nueva me dará 5 minutos de ventaja para llegar al salón, por que sino tendrá que ponerme un castigo o un reporte, por reglas del colegio.

Eso me hace pensar que es una buena persona, aunque no debo de fiarme de que siempre me ayudara.

Cuando entro al salón me fijo muy bien en el lugar, era grande, con colores apagados, pero mucha iluminación. Me fijo en todas las caras rápidamente haber si me encuentro alguna conocida, y si que la encuentro, en una de las primeras sillas, aquel chico con el que tuve un accidente en el restaurante. Es verdad lo que dicen la vida te da sorpresas y…, mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz a la que pudiera llamar conocida o por lo menos familiar:

_-Señorita Everdeen no piensa buscar asiento.-_ dice muy seriamente, mi nuevo profesor.

Veo como todos se voltean a la puerta, al escucharlo, supongo que nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta hora, de alguna manera es bueno, así no tendré que explicar porque me e quedado parada por casi 5 minutos observando el salón y a todos.

_-mmmm, no, ehh, nose donde sentarme-_ digo apenada, sin saber que decir.

Escucho algunas risitas en el salón y eso no me hace sentir nada bien, aunque supongo que e parecido una tonta a vista de todos.

_-Puede sentarse arlado de Undersee._

Esto me ha dejado igual no tengo idea de quien es, hasta que le doy otro vistazo al salón y supongo que es aquella chica, por que es la única que esta sentada sola. Así que me dirijo hacia allá sin decir nada mas. Cuando me siento le dirijo un hola y ella se limita a hacer los mismo.

Mas tarde el profesor les dice que soy nueva y que espera que me traten bien, para que me sienta acogida y bla bla bla, todas esas cosas que dicen los profesores y que nadie hará. También se presenta me dice su nombre, y dice que prefiere que los estudiante lo tuteen, por lo tanto espera que lo llame Cinna.

Su asignatura es Lengua y Literatura, una de mis favoritas a decir verdad. Así que para mi la clase pasa rápido, Cinna se despide de nosotros y nos avisa que el siguiente profesor no ha podido llegar, y el tiene clase en otro salón ,por lo tanto no se puede quedar. Pero nos dice que nos portemos bien.

Eso me deja sin saber que hacer, todos empiezan a pararse de sus lugares y a hablar por todos lados, y yo hay sentada en mi silla, con una compañera que solo me ha dirigido un hola cuando llegue, y que tampoco se ha parado, se queda escribiendo cosas en un cuaderno.

Cuando me quedo pensando en como estará mi nueva vida aquí en el distrito 12, siento como alguien se posa a mi lado y me dice:

_-Que gusto volver a verte Katniss_.- y me fijo que ha tenido la misma sonrisa de aquel dia.

_-Asi que te acuerdas de mi nombre-_ le digo,por que me sorprendió que se acordara, yo realmente no me acuerdo bien cual era su nombre.

Escucho como se le sale una risita y luego agrega: -_Como no acordarme, si te dije que quedaría aun mas encantado que con la cena._

Eso me hace sonrojar, saber que mi _nombre_ tenia alguna validad importante para el.

_-katniss que te parece si almuerzas con migo y mis amigos en el receso? _

Antes de poder responder, escucho a lejos como lo llaman o supongo que es a el.

_-Peeta ven aquí!, tengo algo importante que contarte!._

_-Ahora finnick?- dice con tono de resignación._

_-Si, es urgente._

_-Katniss hablamos _mas_ tarde, bien?- _Y antes de irse agrega: _esperare respuesta_.

_-Claro._

Veo como peeta se va arlado de su amigo finnick, un tipo alto,de cabello color bronce y ojos verde mar, la verdad es que era guapo, pero nada mas que agregar.

Veo a mi compañera de mesa, y con tal de no quedarme callada mas tiempo le hablo.

-Que haces?- le pregunto sin parecer una entrometida.

-Escribiendo cosas sin importancia- luego de decir esto me da una leve sonrisa.

-Que bien, por lo menos no estas haciendo _nada_ como yo.-

Veo como se le esta escapando una risa y le digo que se ria que no hay problema. Después me dice su nombre sorpresivamente.

_-Madge, me llamo Madge. Y no te pregunto el tuyo por que ya lo e escuchado._

_-bonito nombre-_le digo.

Ella me responde que gracias pero nada mas, asi que pienso en lo que peeta me a propuesto, y para saltar mi curiosidad y no quedarme sin hablar, le pregunto.

-madge, como son los amigos de peeta, con los que se junta en el receso- digo esto últimos para ser mas especifica

Veo que lo piensa un momento y luego me responde.

_-la verdad es que se junta con muchos, ya que como has visto tu es muy agradable. Pero sus amigos mas cercanos y con los que almuerza son __Johanna, Finnick ,annie y Delly._

Antes de poder decirle a peeta si o no , quería preguntarle mas a madge, pero creo que me estaba metiendo de maceado en algo que averiguaría con un si. Minutos después se me ocurre una idea asi que le pregunto a madge.

_-con quien te sientas tu para el almuerzo? _

_-casi siempre lo hago sola, pero como la mesa es grande, de vez en cuando se sientan con migo las personas que no tienen a donde ir._

_-Quieres sentarte con migo y los amigos de peeta para almorzar? _

_-Ellos no me han invitado_

_- Yo lo estoy asiendo –_ digo sin preocuparme si después tendré problemas por ello.

_-bien, pero si ellos no están de acuerdo me iré, vale?_

_- Bien, pero si eso sucede yo me ire con tigo._

Después de eso creo que e creado una nueva amistad y creo que ella también me considera asi, o eso espero por que me ha caído muy bien.

Lo que queda de la clase, y las demás antes del almuerzo, madge y yo no la pasamos hablando de cosas triviales y de su familia. Como que ella es hija del alcalde, ella dice que esa es una de las razones por la cual muchos no quieren ser su amiga, y algunos se le acercan por interés.

Aunque creo que en mi ve una amistad sincera, si no, estoy segura de que no me lo hubiera contado.

Luego minutos antes de que toque el timbre para que podamos salir al receso, peeta se me acerca y me pregunta:

_-Tu respuesta es un si o un no?-_ me mira esperanzado.

_-Creo que será un si, pero con una condición._

Veo en su cara una pequeña emoción y también algo de intriga por saber cual es mi dichosa condición. Asi que me hace adema de que prosiga.

_-Que mi nueva amiga madge se siente con migo y con ustedes?_

Noto que para nada se molesta, o lo toma como nada, al contrario dice que mientras más se unan mejorar. Y es por eso como dice madge que tiene tantos amigos, es sumamente agradable.

Me paro junto con mi nueva amiga y nos dirigimos al comedor, ella me indica donde consigo una bandeja, y luego nos vamos a servir. Ella me dice que cada día sirven algo diferente, es decir que tenemos variedad de comida aquí. Tanto ella como yo nos servimos lo mismo: una caja de leche y unas galletas de chocolate rellenas. Ninguna de las dos teníamos tanta hambre así que coincidimos.

Cuando nos dirigimos a la mesa de peeta y sus amigos, veo como una chica se le acerca y lo besa, eso me dio un pequeño impacto por que no me lo esperaba. Al parecer madge se da cuenta y me dice que esa es delly, su novia, pero agrega que la chica parece mas enamorada de peeta, de lo que el de ella.

Luego nos acercamos ambas tímidamente, por que es la primera vez que nos juntamos con ellos, yo por ser nueva y madge por que creo que nunca ha hablado con ellos mas que para cruzar algunas palabras.

Veo como peeta nos indica que nos acerquemos, y les dice que nos sentaremos con ellos. Peeta me presenta a cada uno, aunque yo ya conocía a algunos, por que madge me había comentado.

Todos en la mesa hablaban entre si, como un pequeño gran grupo. Yo mientras me comía mi almuerzo, me quedaba escuchando todos lo que hablaban, que eran temas sin importancia. De repente sus temas cambian a divertiste sobre finnick que decían que había cambiado por una chica desconocida (se referían a que ningunos de los amigos de finnick sabe quien es) , también le dan una vuelta a Johanna en su conversación que decían que no tenia novio por esa actitud suya. De repente el tema viene a mí cuando finnick me pregunta:

_-Katniss y tu tienes novio?_

La pregunta me lleva de sorpresa por que la verdad no me lo esperaba, veo como todos esperan mi respuesta con mucha curiosidad, supongo que enterarse de algo de la chica nueva lo es. Pero hay algo diferente en la de peeta y no se que es , pero eso me intriga. Luego respondo recordándome que ellos esperan una respuesta.

_-No._

_-No pareces muy seguro de eso katniss, has durado mucho en contestar-_ dice Johanna, creo que tratándose de burlar de mí.

-Pues lamento decepcionarte por que es la verdad- digo contestándole con tono un poco enojada.

Me levanto de la mesa y madge hace lo mismo, depositamos las bandejas en la basura, y nos vamos de nuevo directo al salón de clase.

* * *

**espero que les guste y sigan la historia.**

**espero sus review jajjaja XD, prometo responderlos.**

**Estoy abierta a sus opiniones buenas y malas. (las malas son constructivas)**

**acepto sugerencias, siempre son buenas para mejorar la historia :)**

**si tienen una duda dejenlo en su review que yo les respondere :)**

**como les prometi el capitulo fue mas largo, el mas largo que escribi ,tienes 2,203 palabras jajaja XD. espero haber complacido a los que pidieron cap largos ajjaja xD.**

**y ahora a contestar los pocos reviews que me dejaran :'( , agradesco de corazon a los que dejaron sus review.**

**yukikandavobifield: jajajaja XD, diria que lees pensamientos, si madge aparece en este capitulo:). que bueno que te guste,te agradesco el XD pobre de las vacasiones , que se estan yendo :'(.  
y claro que me pasare por tu historia, ahorita la leo y te dejo mi opinion ajjaja xd.**

**Miss Sugar Cubes: jajajaaja XD, te he complacido en lo de alargar los capitulos, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo con los demas jajaj XD, sin duda fue una critica construtiva :), .**

**Gracias por los reviews hasta el proximo capitulo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo :))**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Al terminar las clases me despido de madge y me dirijo a buscar a Prim, para irnos a casa.

Camino mucho dando vueltas por todo el colegio hasta que la encuentro, esta con una niña hablando muy a gusto, me acerco a ellas y Prim nos presenta, la niña, ahora su amiga, se llama Rue. En lo personal me ha caído muy bien.

Luego de despedirnos de Rue , Prim y yo nos dirigimos a casa hasta que escucho a alguien gritar mi nombre a lo lejos ,me volteo a ver quien y era peeta.

_-hey! Katniss! Katniss! No te muevas, tengo mucho tiempo buscándote –_ dice jadeando

_-Necesitas algo?_

_-no, bueno…, Si. Quería disculparme por lo del almuerzo, por lo de Johanna, ya sabes. Y quería decirte que entenderé si ya no quieres estar con nosotros mas_- su tono tiene algo de desilusión.

_-peeta no te preocupes, primero debo decirte que no fue tu culpa y segundo el problema fue con Johanna, pero ya se me ha pasado no te preocupes._

_-Gracias te lo agradezco._

Luego se ofrece a caminar con migo pero le digo que no importa que puedo sola, adema camino con prim. Después de insistirle acepta y me deja ir, le presento a Prim y al parecer se han llevado muy bien, tanto que Prim le dijo que lo espera algún día por la casa.

Eso me pareció totalmente loco si lo acaba de conocer, pero así es Prim.

Prim se paso casi todo el camino hablándome de como le fue, que le gusto y que no puede esperar hasta mañana para regresar.

Cuando llegamos no había nadie, al parecer haymitch había salido, así que me dirijo a su habitación para revisar, toco tres veces la puerta, nadie responde por lo tanto entro y miro que la habitación esta en perfecto estado. Esto me sorprende ya que salir sin motivo es algo que no hace a menudo.

Bajo las escaleras y encuentro a Prim comiendo y haciendo su tarea, ella me pregunta que si voy a comer, le digo que no y que saldré un rato, y si llega Haymitch que le avise regresare pronto.

Me dirijo al parque, necesitaba despejar la mente y acostumbrarme a los nuevos cambios.

Me siento en un banco y observo el parque esta un poco vacío, pero igual los comerciantes o mejor dicho personas que venden cosas están por todos lados. Enfrente de mi pasa una persona vendiendo periódicos, se ve en mal . Me dice que solo cuesta $1.00, y lo compro, porque igual lo necesitaré para una tarea que no he querido hacer hoy y además es bueno ayudar, yo una vez estuve tan necesitada como esa persona y se lo que se siente estar muriéndome de hambre.

Ojeo el periódico y un titulo enorme llama mi atención **"Universidad Prestigiosa Del Distrito 11 carbonizada por un ataque criminal****"**, miro el artículo y me doy cuenta que es la misma universidad en la que gale consiguió una beca, pienso en el, ahora que hará, perdió su beca ya no puede estudiar hay, pienso en lo difícil que fue conseguirla para el.

Pienso en que debería salir corriendo a mi casa y llamarlo, pero me acuerdo de nuestro ultimo momento, fue uno muy incomodo. Una parte de mi dice que debería evitar esto y llamarlo, pero la otra dice que eso es una mala idea.

No me decido así que me paro del banco, me dirijo al heladero ambulante, y pido una paleta de chocolate, cuando voy a pagar alguien me interrumpe y pide otra paleta de chocolate. En un principio pienso que es descortés, hasta que la voz se me hace familiar, y claro que lo es, si es peeta .

En un principio me niego, pero termina convenciéndome, no se como lo hace, pero tiene un don para las palabras. Nos sentamos juntos en un banco y el ve el periódico y también lee la letras gigantes que me atormentan. Él dice que es una gran perdida ya que mucho estudiaban haya y seguro tendrán que esperar una reconstrucción para proseguir los estudios. Asiento a sus palabras. De nuevo me pongo un poco trite y me pregunta.

_-que ha pasado, he dicho algo que te ha lastimado_?- dice con arrepentimiento.

Niego con la cabeza. El se queda pensando. Sea lo que este pensando espero que me ayude, por que la verdad la necesito. En un impulso siento que puedo confiar en el asi que le digo.

_-Tengo un problema y no se que hacer, es referente a lo del periódico, puedo confiar en ti? –_digo y luego de unos momento me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, tal vez lo hice por la sensación de paz que me causa peeta, quien sabe, pero ya no me podía echar para atrás tenia que contárselo, quisiera o no.

_-Por supuesto que si, para eso estamos los amigos._

_-Bueno pues hay te va…-_ le cuento todo a peeta desde el inicio hasta el final, hasta la parte del beso de gale, una parte muy penosa en lo que a mi respecta.

Veo que su cara se contrario al final de mi historia, supongo que ha pensado que soy una persona horrible por haber echo eso , igual que lo debía haber pensado gale.

_-Katniss yo creo que deberías…_

La frase de peeta no es terminada al escuchar que alguien grita una y otra vez su nombre, ambos nos volteamos y es aquella chica que lo beso en la cafetería, creo que su nombre era Delly pero no estaba segura.

_-peeta por fin te encuentro donde te habías metido?, recuerda hoy vas a cenar con mis papas. _

_-si, lo recuerdo delly es solo que me he entretenido un rato._

_-bueno igual estamos a tiempo solo son las 6:30._

Al parecer la tal delly no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta ahora, y peeta estaba rojo como un tomate supongo que por la vergüenza de que yo haya escuchado su conversación.

Delly no me dice nada, me ha ignorado, jala a peeta del brazo y se lo lleva no se a donde. Antes de marcharse peeta me dice perdón con la mirada y yo asiento para que se vaya tranquilo.

Antes de que ellos desaparezcan de mi vista, veo como se dan un beso. Siento como me ha inquietado eso , pero lo dejo pasar.

Peeta podría haberme ayudado pero ya no esta, no ha podido terminar de hablar, asi que eso deja a mi cabeza con muchas cosas en que pensar. Decido irme a casa por la hora, de la cual no me había dado cuenta.

Cuando llego veo a Haymitch y Prim cenando, ellos me dicen que me una pero la verdad es que no tengo apetito.

Me encierro en mi habitación y 15 minutos después una persona toca mi puerta, le digo que pase y es prim.

_-Katniss te pasa algo verdad?, -_ dice preocupada.

_-mmm mas o menos, a mi no exactamente._

_-entonces a quien?_

_- a Gale.-_ le digo y le lanzo el periódico con la pagina abierta, ella lo lee y supongo que a entendido.

_-no sabes que hacer, verdad?_

_-exacto-_ digo frustrada.

-_yo creo que deberías dejar que las cosas pasen, unos días tal vez, y luego llamar._

Asiento, creo que ha sido un buen consejo, creo que Prim es bueno para esto

Mis problemas han disminuido un poco y eso hace que el apetito regrese a mi, le pregunto que han cenado y ella dice que uno de mis favoritos "estofado de coldero".

Después de la cena me duermo, y no tengo tantas pesadillas. Duermo un poco mas que el dia anterior lo que hace que todos estén despiertos cuando yo bajo.

Hoy acepto que Haymitch nos lleve, solo porque vamos muy retrasadas.

Al parecer nos quedan como 7 minutos antes de entrar a clase, veo que madge esta en la puerta, creo que esperando que yo llegara. Prim y yo nos salimos y noto que haymitch se ha quedado paralizado no nos dice adiós ni nada, sierro la puerta muy duro para sacarlo de su shock o lo que sea y creo que lo he logrado por que su camioneta avanza.

Madge nos saluda y me dice que me ha estado esperando.

Entramos al salón de clase. No me e acomodad bien cuando peeta se me acerca.

_-ehhh, katniss como va tu problema?_- dice creo que algo preocupado.

_-Creo que lo he resorbido._

_-Me alegro, espero no verte triste mas_.

Sus palabras me hacen sonrojar, y lo único que hago es asentir.

Peeta se aleja de mi cuando la maestra entra. No tengo idea de quien es, ella se presenta y me dice que su nombre es Portia y su materia es Arte.

Ella informa que hay un trabajo muy importante ,para un concurso muy valioso, nos dice que será en pareja. Y ella elegirá las parejas como mejor le convenga a los estudiantes para poder participar.

Ella menciona un montón de nombre y nombres, hasta que dice el de peeta, por curiosidad pongo atención y ella le pregunta.

_-Mellark que te parece hacer pareja con everdeen?, sabes que es tu mejor materia y ella es nueva seguro necesitara ayuda._

_-no hay problema, no pudo haberme escogido mejor pareja._

Sus palabras últimamente hacen que me ruboricen, y eso no me había pasado antes, con nadie.

Peeta se acerca a mi para ponernos de acuerdo cuando empezaremos, el proyecto consiste en hacer una naturaleza muerta en lienzo, lo cual lo hace un poco fácil elegir que aremos, lo difícil es que yo soy muy mala en todo lo que tenga que ver con dibujo, pintura y esas cosas.

El sugiere que podemos empezar hoy, me pregunta si quiero ir a su casa, ya que tiene todos los materiales para hacerlo. Yo realmente no quiero estar en una habitación de cuatro paredes con peeta la verdad es que me pongo un poco nerviosa, así que le sugiero ir al parque para buscar mas inspiración. El acepta y quedamos que las 2 de la tarde.

La mañana pasa muy rápido , al igual que el camino a casa.

Me doy un baño y corro al parque, por que creo que se me ha pasado la hora.

EL parque esta igual que el otro dia, solo hay una diferencia, que hay esta peeta con una lienzo y muchas pintura.

Me acerco corriendo, por que la verdad es que me emociona verlo pintar.

_-hola, perdón por la tardanza se me hizo algo tarde, llevas mucho tiempo?_

_-no mucho._

_-entonces que pintaremos._

_-no lo se , tu decides,preciosa._

_-la verdad estaba pensando en algo como un árbol._

_-un árbol? –_primero lo piensa y luego añade: _tienes una mente brillante_.

_-tal vez me quieras matar si te digo que árbol quiero que pintemos._

_-no te mataría por nada en el mundo, así que dime-_ embozo una sonrisa, que me acaba de alegrar el dia.

_-conoces ese prado que esta cerca de la carreta._

_-si_.

_-pues hay a un árbol, que me gustaría que pintáramos._

_-Tienes suerte de que haya traído un coche._

_-si y también tengo suerte de que te hayan puesto como mi compañero._

El camino entero peeta me pone conversación, hablándome de cosas interesante, sobre la pintura y cosas así.

Cuando llegamos ayudo a peeta a desmontar todo del vehículo, andamos dentro del prado y le enseño el árbol que quiero que pintemos. Ese árbol es hermoso, detrás de el hay un hermoso paisaje y mucho recuerdos. Mi familia solía venir aquí a hacer picnic, y bañarnos en el lago, esas eran tardes muy divertidas.

Le digo a peeta que en que lo ayudo el dice que el puede pintar solo, y por mas que me ofrezco dice que no, pero que lo puedo ayuda pasándole pinturas y esas cosas .

_-Katniss, donde pondremos todo esto, pregunto por que no podemos trasportarlo cada vez que vengamos a trabajar._

O si yo estoy trabajando tanto digo para mi con mucho sarcasmo, aunque se que no seria de mucha ayuda, odio no hacer nada.

_-creo que las podemos poner en una cabaña cerca de aquí-._ Veo como frunce el seño, asi que agrego: _no te robaran nada, nadie la usa. _

-esta bien.

Mis tripas empiezan a sonar y delatan que tengo hambre, eso me ha matado de vergüenza en este momento.

_-tienes hambre?-_

_-mmm, si un poco._

_-que suerte que traje comida para situaciones como esta._

_-Gracias._

_-no hay de que._

Peeta saca de uno de sus bultos Bollos de queso, me encantan, aunque me sorprende que sea coincidencia.

-_peeta quien te dijo que me gustaban los bollos de queso._

_-predicción._

_-no te creo._

_-bien, me lo dijo prim._

Sabia que se habían hecho amigo, y de alguna forma me alegraba.

_-tramposo._

El solo se rie. Disfrutamos de nuestro almuerzo-merienda, y nos pasamos la tarde platicando, riéndonos el uno del otro y conociéndonos.

Fue una de las mejores tardes que e tenido, y estoy muy agradecida con la maestra, con que me haya puesto a peeta como compañero.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer la historia, espero que la sigan y les guste.**

**espero sus opiniones, buenas ,malas, como sean siempre son constructivas y nos ayudan a mejorar.**

**si tienen alguna duda, díganmela y yo se la responderé jajaj XD.**

**ahora responderé a sus review, que gracias a Dios son muchos :). jajajajaaja XD.**

**Yuki Ai Ne : que bueno que te gusta el fic! jajajajaj XD, y gracias por el consejo, tendre en cuenta las faltas ortográficas y las revisare mas de una vez :).**

**shakty Mellark Everdeen : jajajaja XD, que bueno!, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo que lo disfrute, porque no le queda mucho :).**

**Barbie Horan Mellark: que bueno que pudiste entrar a tu cuenta! :D, y no te preocupes (referente a no revisar). lo de por que madge se sienta sola, no se por que lo ponen los fics, pero yo me inspire del libro que dice que ella y katniss se sentaban solas jajajaj XD. y effie no a salido ajajjaja xd, por que e estado corta de imaginación y no se como ponerla, si tienes alguna sugerencia, estoy aqui para escucharla. :D, jajajajaj XD, ojala algun dia hagas ese review que llene el campo :P. **

**Miss Sugar Cubes: jajjajaj XD, te prometo que en unos capitulos la tirare por la ventana (estoy hablando figuradamente XD), y si se supone que a peeta le gusta katniss, pero mas adelante le dire por que esta con delly :), los celos vendran por el capitulo 9 que ya lo estoy escribiendo ajjaja XD. jajajaj XD.**

**Gracias a todos los reviews, el otro dia estaba triste por que el capitulo 4 solo tuvo 2. pero con este estoy super feliz, Gracias de todo corazon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo :))**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 **

Hoy amanecí con una sonrisa en el rostro que no podía esconder, no había tenido pesadillas, además creo que la presencia de peeta de ayer me ayudo un poco.

Me alisto para el colegio y me dirijo a desayunar, hay están sentados haymitch y Prim, ellos me preguntan que porque la sonrisa y yo solo les digo que no lo se.

Prim y yo decidimos caminar, hoy no era tarde.

En la entrada del colegio Prim se encontró a Rue, y se fueron juntas.

Yo me había quedado sola así que me senté en un banco, madge no había llegado, eso era algo raro por lo general llega bastante temprano. Prefiero esperar a que toque el timbre para no sacar conclusiones equivocadas. Cuando subimos al salón, me doy cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto. Me pregunto que le ha pasado. Mas tarde en la clase llega un pequeño papel y se lo entregan al profesor, el nos informa que madge no a podido venir por que ha amanecido muy enferma.

Mi primer pensamiento es que debo ir a visitarla hoy, quiero saber como esta y siempre es bueno tener compañía cuando estas enferma.

Para el almuerzo me dirijo a sentarme con peeta y sus amigos, pero el no esta ni tampoco su novia, seguro estarán juntos, además por que estoy pensando en eso. No es mi problema donde estén o si están juntos.

Cambio mi dirección ,para sentarme sola hasta que alguien grita detrás de mi. Y no tengo duda de que es finnick.

_-katniss ven siéntate con nosotros._

_-ehhh no te preocupes, me voy a sentar por allá._

_-Por que?- _me mira y luego agrega- _no creo que sea un sacrificio almorzar con migo._

Me rio y luego me acerco la verdad es que finnick es mas simpático de lo que parece.

_-hola, que bueno que te vuelvas a sentar con nosotros katniss_-dice annie, dulcemente.

-si lo mismo digo.-

-_hola descerebrada, ami no me saludas_- dice Johanna.

-_así es como me recibes_ –le digo

-_no te preocupes asi es que lo hare de ahora en adelante_.

_-Me acostumbrare._

Finnick, Johanna y annie empiezan a hablar entre ellos y eso me deja fuera de la conversación, por que no tengo idea de que hablan. Después ellos recuerdan que estoy presente e intentan hablar de algo con migo. Pero no funciona por que ellos no saben mucho de mi y yo tampoco se mucho de ellos.

Aprovechando el silencio pregunto por peeta ,pero ellos solo me confirman lo que yo ya se. esta con delly.

Escucho el timbre sonar y me apresuro al salón, las clases pasan lentas pero acaban. A la salida me encuentro con peeta pero no esta solo, me dirijo a hablar con el por que hoy faltaría al proyecto de la clase de arte.

_-ehhh peeta-_digo ,creo que lo e interrumpido.

_-si katniss dime-_ su cara se ve atenta.

_-quería decirte que hoy no iré a trabajar con tigo en el proyecto de arte, es que quiero visitar a madge._

_-no hay problema_.

Creo que lo dice sinceramente, pero delly me da una mirada asesina como si pensara dejar todo a el y yo estaría de vaga por hay. Asi que agrego:

_-prometo trabajar el doble mañana, llegare mas temprano, vale?_

_-Katniss no te preocupes no pasa nada._

Asiento y le doi la espalda. Me quedo parada esperando a Prim unos 15 minutos.

_-Perdona la tardanza estaba un poco ocupada._

_-no te preocupes, Prim te importaría caminar sola?_

_-no, por que?_

_- es que voy a visitar a una amiga que no se siente bien._

_-no hay problema, nos vemos mas tarde._

_-adios_- le digo.

Me dirijo a casa de madge, por suerte ella me había dicho por donde vivía. Aunque al principio me perdi un poco , creo que llegue al lugar indicado. Era una casa bastante grande de color blanco y un jardín lleno de todos tipos de rosa.

Toco la puerta y habré la puerta una mujer con uniforme, le pregunto que si madge esta y dice que esta en su habitación. También le pregunto si puedo subir y ella dice que no me puede dar permiso pero que puede preguntar.

Ella sube las escaleras y regresa aproximadamente 10 minutos mas tarde, me dice que si. Me indica por donde debo ir y subo. Toco la puerta y madge responde:

_-esta abierta_- dice una voz, un poco débil.

_-Madge como te sientes?-_ se que es una pregunta estúpida, porque claro que esta mal,pero la e hecho por cortesía.

-_la verdad katniss, muy mal._

_-puedo ayudar en algo?_

_-no, pero gracias por venir por preocuparte por mi_.

_-eres mi amiga como no iba a hacerlo._

-_Gracias de todos modos_- a fuerzas hace una sonrisa.

-_quieres que te deje descansar?_

_-la verdad, no quiero estar sola._ luego agrega: _horita viene un medico, y si te confieso algo, le tengo miedo a las agujas._

_-entonces me quedare- digo dándole una sonrisa._

Me siento en un mueble arlado de su cama y observo su habitación, es bastante amplia, con colores blanco y rosa pastel.

En la mesa que tiene arlado hay algunos retratos, de madge y la que supongo que es su madre, de su padre, y de una mujer que había visto antes, es casi idéntica a madge, pero estoy segura que no la recuerdo por eso. Me acuerdo de una foto igual a esa, pero no me acuerdo donde la vi, me pongo a darle mente hasta que recuerdo. Vi esa misma foto entre las cosas de haymitch cuando nos mudamos con el hace años. Esa mujer misteriosa de la que nunca me ha comentado. Prefiero dejar el tema y dejar menos cosas que pensar a mi cabeza.

Después de horas de silencio veo como madge se a dormido, y me fijo en la ventana esta un poco oscuro. Me acurruco en el sillón para dormir un rato por que me siento cansada. Escucho unos pasos entrando por la puerta y veo que es el padre de madge y un médico.

La despiertan y el medico la examina, dice que parece que ha sido un virus y que con una cuantas inyecciones estará mejor en 2 dias.

Veo como mi amiga se estremece ante las palabras del doctor, pero igual asiente.

Yo me salgo de la habitación para que tengan más privacidad, el me sigue y me habla.

_-Gracias, hoy has demostrado que eres una gran amiga._

_-siempre estaré hay para ella._

_-es bueno escuchar eso._

La curiosidad me mata por saber donde esta su madre y no pienso dos veces antes de hacerlo.

-_donde esta la madre de madge?_

El parece basilar antes de contestarme pero lo hace.

_-esta internada en el hospital._

_-por que?-_ me arrepiento de haber hablado, estoy siendo demasiado entrometida.

_-esta hay desde la muerte de su hermana, los nervios la están matando o eso suponemos, desde ese momento empezaron dolores de cabeza que nunca se le quitan y si lo hacen es por muy poco tiempo, el doctor dice que posiblemente no soporte mas de un año. _

_-perdón por la intromisión, no fue mi intención._

_-No te preocupes.- agrega:- quieres quedarte a cenar?._

_-no gracias, ya me voy. Solo me despido de madge, adiós ._

me voy a despedir de madge pero ella se ha dormido. Asi que les escribo una cartita y se la dejo arlado de su cama, en una mesa.

Esta algo oscuro cuando me voy , así que lo hago corriendo. El camino es cansado por tres razones una por correr, dos porque no se me muy bien esta dirección y tres me estoy cayendo de sueño.

Al entrar en la caza escucho mucho ruido, los ruidos vienen de la sala. Hay esta Prim, haymitch y peeta jugando un juego de mesa. Lo primero que pienso es que diablos hace peeta en mi casa, Y como ha conseguido la dirección.

_-ehh katniss por fin llegaste!-_ dice prim.

Todos me saludan con la mano y siguen jugando, excepto peeta que se escusa y se para.

_-hola katniss, como esta madge?_

_-bien ,supongo que en unos dias la tendremos por haya._

_- estupendo!. –_ dice con entusiasmo.

_-peeta que haces aquí?_

_-ehh bueno, larga pero corta historia_.- dice frotando su cuello

_-quiero saberla._- digo contradiciendo.

_-vale, pero vamos al comedor, Prim me dijo que no te dijera._

Asiento y nos movemos.

_-ok , asi empieza la historia, después que te fuiste Prim se sentó en un banco del colegio y empezó a marcar un numero en su celular, al parecer se le acabo el crédito por que no la pudo realizar. Vi como una lágrima broto de su ojo. Así que me acerque y le pregunte que le pasaba, ella me dijo que nada, pero yo sabia que era algo , así que le dije que si quería que la acompañara a su casa para que no caminara sola , ella me dijo que si. Cuando llegamos aquí , me invito a comer y mas tarde llego haymitch, le dije que era un amigo tuyo entonces, saco algunos juegos de mesa y aquí estoy._

_-claro._

_-no me crees?-_ pregunta extrañado .

_- no, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que es mi culpa. La volví a abandonar. _

_-tu no hiciste nada katniss- dice con voz tranquilizante. _

_-tu no conoces nada, no entiendes. Prim tiene esa debilidad de caminar sola o algo asi, tiene miedo de que le pase_ _algo, pero no pide ayuda ni nada por que tiene mido que a alguien le pase algo por eso. Como lo que paso con mi padre-_ digo alterada.

-_katniss calmate, por favor-_ dice tratando de tranquilizarme.

Después de hablar peeta me abraza, me siento protegida cuando lo hizo, nose por que pero me sentí asi. Yo no le devolví el abrazo, me quede congelada por la sorpresa. Peeta se disculpa y tiene las mejillas tan rojas como supongo que las tengo yo.

Dice que ya es tarde y que se tiene que ir, se despide de todos.

Tanto a Prim como a Haymitch le a caído muy bien peeta, tanto que creo que lo tendremos por aquí muy seguido.

* * *

Tal y como lo predijo el doctor madge asistió a clases, aunque no estaba en su mejor aspecto. Me percate de ayudarla en lo que podía toda la mañana.

A la hora del almuerzo las dos decidimos sentarnos en una mesa sola apartada del grupo de peeta, ella por que no se sentía bien para estar con tanta gente y yo por que no me sentía cómoda viendo como peeta y delly se besaban o se abrazaban, aunque esto lo oculte diciendo que era para acompañarla.

Sin darme cuenta alguien empieza a deslizar su bandeja arlado mio, y volteo , era peeta, y estaba solo. Intento reprimir mis propios pensamientos, por que no puedo pensar asi, peeta tiene novia.

_-preciosa, que ha pasado con Prim- dice en tono bajo._

_-no le dije nada, no quería que se enojara o algo._

_-que bien que no lo hiciste, sino se dará cuenta que traicione su confianza. Eso esta matando mi conciencia_

_-no te preocupes de mi boca no saldrá una palabra._

_-Gracias.-_ dice aliviado

_-la que tiene que darte las gracias soy yo, sin ti no me hubiera enterado-_ digo dándole una sonrisa.

_-bueno dejemos los agradecimientos para otro día, adivina algo?_

_-que quieres que adivine._

_-mmm bien, te tengo un regalo sorpresa._

_-donde esta?-_ digo con mucha curiosidad.

_-ya casi esta terminado, pero tienes que esperar unos días._

_-entonces para que me lo dices_- digo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

El se ríe y dice- _quería ver esa reacción en ti_.

_-ohh no me digas_- digo con todo el sarcasmo que soy capaz.

_-pues me despido, me tengo que ir, ya sabes, logre mi objetivo._

_-se nota, Peeta Mellark!._

Ambos nos reímos, luego se va, mi corazón se queda palpitando a millón, siento que se me despegara del pecho. Madge no hace ningún comentario y nos dirigimos al salón.

La mañana pasa muy lenta y la razón es que ansió que llegue la tarde. , para estar con peeta. Intento sacar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza pero no puedo.

Corro a toda velocidad para llegar a la pradera de prisa. Y hay esta, peeta parado pintando.

Le reclamo que no me haya esperado para empezar, pero me recuerdo que igual no hago mucho, solo me siento debajo de un árbol a observarlo.

Y es justamente lo que hago, hasta que el me ofrece almuerzo como el otro día. No las pasamos hablando y el me cuenta cosas sobre el como que ata los cordones de su zapatos dos veces, no toma azúcar en el te y que le gusta dormir con las ventanas abiertas. Son tonterías, pero la verdad es que me las e aprendido.

Al rato el sueño y el aburrimiento me ganan, me duermo debajo de un árbol. Las pesadillas de anoche o mejor dicho las de siempre vuelven a mi. Debería estar acostumbrada a ellas pero nunca lo hago, siempre están hay y parecen tan reales. Quisiera que desaparecieran pero no puedo luchar contra ellas.

Me levanto a gritos o eso creo, moviéndome, tratando de alejarlas de mi mente pero no puedo, intento poner la cabeza fría y en blanco. Sin darme cuenta empiezo a sollozar. El lugar ha hecho que también recuerdos vuelvan a mi y eso lo hace mas doloroso.

De repente unos brazos fuertes y una voz tranquilizante, dicen que me calme. Peeta, me había olvidado de que el estaba presente. No quiero que piense que soy débil, pero hoy tendré que hacer una acepción con eso. Porque lo quiero cerca, siempre cuando esta conmigo me tranquilizo y olvido todo. Por eso hablo, aunque mi voz sale como un susurro.

-_quédate conmigo.-_ digo sin pensar.

_-siempre._

Sus palabras me congelan, son tan inesperadas. Pero igual me tranquilizo, poco a poco va regresando la cordura a mi.

_-perdón por el momento anterior, yo… no quería que lo vieras._

_-no te preocupes, pero quiero saber que paso, por que te has puesto asi?._

_-pesadillas. Pesadillas horribles que nunca se alejan._

_-si quieres puedes contarme._

Niego con la cabeza y agrego.

_-algun dia, vale_

_-bien, algún día.-_ dice finalizando nuestra conversación.

La tarde se la pasa pintando y yo sentada, pero ya no me vuelvo a dormir.

* * *

**chicas perdonen que este capitulo no esta muy bueno, hasta yo lo admito, es que tuve problemas para escribirlo y me quedo corto, entonces junte dos capitulo para hacerlo mas largo y entretenido, pero no funciono mucho, y como le había borrado pedazos ya no lo podía recuperar. Además tuve muchos problemas con el internet no tenia desde el martes,,como desde hace 5 minutos tengo jajajaja XD . pero aqui estoy, les insistí tanto que necesitaba Internet a mis padres, que llamaron a esta hora a la compañía :).**

**Gracias por leer la historia y espero que les guste. :)**

**siempre espero sus opiniones buenas,malas,como sean siempre serán ****constructivas jajaja xD. si tienen dudas dejen su review y la respondere en el proximo capitulo.**

**mmmm yo necesito de su ayuda(si quieren), es que mencionaron que seria bueno que pusieran a effie , y yo no se como ponerla, no se me ocurre, tal vez despues me llegue inspiracion, pero igual si quieren dejar las sugerencia ,la espero :). **

**que mal que no son tatos review como los del capitulo anterior :'(. pero no importa, gracias a esas personas que siempre los dejan.**

**ahora a responder jejeje :**

**Miss Sugar Cubes: jajjajajaj si espero que hagas eso, si no la saco pronto :) y sobre el shock no por effie, pero despues les dire en un capitulo mas adelante. y espero que te haya ido bien en la inscripcion jejeje :). GRacias por siempre dejar tu review.**

**catniphutcherson95 : que bueno que te a encantado, me alegra, espero verte por aqui de ahora en adelante jajajja XD.**

**Barbie Horan Mellark :jajajaja espero que logres llenar el campo algun dia :),que bueno que ya entraste a tu cuenta y que mal que hay problemas con la publicacion de los review. estas casi en lo correcto con lo del shock , jejeje :)tienes mente brillante jjajaaja XD. y la verdad no me gusta mucho one direction, escucho las canciones cuando estoy con amigas o algo asi, pero no los pondria en favoritos . :). no te preocupes en mi fic gale no es malo al contrario estoy intentando dejarle su personalidad original jejeje. mmm la primera cancion es glad you came ,me encanta esa cancion jajaj XD y la segunda cancion mmm no se cual es, perdi mi bonus jajajaj XD, que cacion es?. GRacias por siempre dejar tu review y dejarme tu ocurrencias que me matan de la riza cuando las leo :)  
**

**gracias espero segui recibiendo sus review,cuidense y hasta el proximo capitulo, les aviso que la semana que viene entro a clases, por que?, jajaj ok, por lo tanto solo publicare una vez a la semana en vez de dos :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo :))**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Los días pasan o mejor dicho los meses, por que han pasado 2 meses desde que nos mudamos aquí, madge y yo en este tiempo nos hemos hecho amigas inseparables, creo que nos consideramos las mejores amigas. Referente a los amigos de peeta o dicho también mis amigos, ahora almorzamos con ellos. Y todas las tardes me la paso con peeta pintando, creo que es mi parte favorita el dia. Aunque Ya se ha terminado, por que entregamos los cuadros, y hoy debemos presentarnos en el concurso interescolar ya que Peeta fue seleccionado, digo, fuimos seleccionados.

Hoy e en vez de estar en la clase de arte estamos en el anfiteatro del colegio, con muchas personas de otros colegios de otros distritos, ya que los únicos seleccionados de la clase fuimos nosotros, aunque los demás están sentados por hay. No tengo idea por que nos reunimos en nuestro colegio, aunque creo que es porque es el que tenemos mas fechas disponibles.

En el anfiteatro todo el mundo esta impaciente, ya que todos quieren que su cuadro este en el primer lugar, algunos porque les importa y otros por el premio.

A mi realmente me da igual no es algo que me importe mucho. Miro a peeta haber si esta impaciente como los demás, y si que lo esta y también nervioso. Como no lo va a estar si este es unos de sus pasatiempos favoritos, yo lo llamaría como algo mas, tal vez pasión.

Le digo que se calme, que si el cuadro es seleccionado en uno de los puestos ganadores o no , no importa. Porque para mi es el mejor que hay. Luego de decir esto me sonrojo pero no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho.

El asiente. Pero no dice nada mas.

Esperamos que los jueces venidos desde el capitolio(la capital de panem) revisen los cuadros, por algunas mesas pasan muy rápido, por otras no tanto, se dedican a observar a algunos detalladamente.

Cuando es nuestro turno veo en sus ojos sorpresa, tal vez ninguno de ellos pensara que Peeta pintaba tan bien o el lugar es lo sorprendente. Por que ambos hacen un conjunto hermoso, la forma de pintar de peeta y el lugar.

Terminan y ellos se ponen a delegar entre ellos, encima del escenario de mármol en un círculo de cillas, ninguno puede escuchar, ya que están muy lejos de donde todos los participantes estamos y eso pone muy nerviosos a todos o por lo menos a la gran mayoría.

Regresan casi 30 minutos después, y dicen que ha sido una decisión muy difícil, ya que no se podían decidir entre algunos cuadros, pero que ya tienen una decisión.

Un hombre que parece solo ser un presentador, ya que no estaba con los jueces, se presenta y es justo lo que dije, su nombre Caesar Flickerman. Y empieza mencionando desde los lugares mas bajos, como el 3º ,2º , ninguno de los mencionado los conozco, por lo que supongo que son de otros distritos.

A la hora de mencionar el primer lugar hacen una pausa para anunciar los premios que son un diploma igual que los demás pero con un primer lugar bien grande y un cheque de $350 dollares.

Después sin rodeos mencionan el nombre que yo ya esperaba "Peeta Mellark" y luego agrega: "Katniss everdeen". Yo en lo personal no creo que mi nombre debería estar hay, pero no puedo decir nada, por que era un trabajo en equipo y podríamos ser descalificado por ello.

Peeta sorprendiéndome me abraza y me levanta un poco en el aire, al principio me siento feliz, pero luego un poco avergonzada, por que todos están mirando.

El se mueve rápidamente hacia Caesar y yo lo sigo detrás.

Peeta se ve emocionado al recibir ese pedazo de papel que dice que es el ganador del concurso de arte interescolar. O algo así. Yo realmente me limito a sonreír porque creo que todo el premio debe de ser para el.

Luego el presentador habla, creo que están grabando pero no estoy segura:

_-Entonces como se sienten al haber ganado el concurso?_

Peeta me mira y le digo con la mirada que responda el, creo que entiende por que lo hace.

-_es un verdadero orgullo para nosotros recibir este premio, en ningún momento pensé que podría ser seleccionado y menos ganar. Gracias, esto es algo muy significativo.-_ dice sinceramente y hábilmente.

_-Es bueno escuchar esas palabras- _se rie y sigue hablando. _Que fue lo mejor de hacer este trabajo?_

Peeta parece pensarlo asi que Caesar sigue hablando.

_-A que adivino?_

-_Espero que puedas_ - responde peeta, en un tono burlon.

_-mmm estoy seguro que fue trabajar con tu novia, se vieron muy lindos hay abajo cuando se abrazaron_.

Mi corazón empieza a latir muy rápido antes esas palabras, y por accidentes mis ojos se mesclan con los de Delly hay en las gradas, en el cual me mira con un odio terrible.

Peeta parece nervioso al contestar, pero lo hace:

_-Bueno, te has equivocado en una de tus tantas cosas Caesar, katniss no es mi novia_.- dice de un modo que nadie se pudiera sentir mal al equivocarse.

_-Ya veo, pero igual se veían lindo así, eso es lo que seguro le parecieron a todos, verdad?_

Todo el mundo le da sus aplausos a modo de que tiene razón.

Yo me siento muy avergonzada por lo que intento no mirar delante y me limito a mirar mis pies.

_-entonces en que no me equivoque, mi querido amigo-_ sigue hablando Caesar.

_-en que la mejor parte de todo, fue trabajar con ella._

_-sabia que no podía estar tan equivocado.-_ dice riendo.

Ambos intercambian sonrisas y se nota que han interactuado bien, algo que por lo absoluto yo no podría haber hecho. Peeta tiene un talento para hablar con las personas.

_-katniss, tu no nos has dicho una palabra, quieres agregar algo antes de que les diga que se tienen que bajar del escenario._

_-En lo absoluto, creo que Peeta, ha hablado por los dos._

El se despide de las cámaras y todo el mundo empieza a irse.

Al bajar las escaleras, me dirijo al baño corriendo. creo que tengo la cara toda sudada, además no quiero topar con peeta.

Me miro al espejo y miro que no estoy tan mal como pensaba. Cuando voy por la salida me encuentro con Delly y sus ojos siguen iguales, a como los vi allí en las gradas .

Ella me tira toma de los hombros y me empuja contra la pared. No la rempujo por que sus palabras me congelan.

_-Me quieres quitar a mi novio, verdad?_

Me quedo callada, por que emparte es cierto, no se lo quiero quitar , pero si lo quisiera tener con migo.

_-Lo savia, eres una zorra. Me lo quieres quitar!-_ dice gritando.

_-eres una histérica, yo no seria capas de algo asi. _Además agrego con las lagrimas casi en mis ojos_- Peeta te quiere, si no ya habría terminado con tigo, no?_

La empujo y me voy de hay, no puedo dejar que me vea llorar.

Escucho como Peeta me grita por detrás, y me pregunta que por que me fui tan rápido, si hoy era el dia que prometería darme mi sorpresa o mi regalo. La que me había prometido dos meses atrás.

Miro en su mano un cuadrado no muy grande, envuelto con papel marrón y un lazo verde gigantesco. Dudo que de nuevo esto sea coincidencia asi que pregunta.

_-Prim, Verdad?-_ digo irónica.

_-Si Prim de nuevo, pero por que nunca crees que te puedo conocer muy bien.-_dice asiéndose el ofendido

_-No creo en las coincidencias._

_-vale, pero no lo piensas abrir?-_ dice con pequeñas risas.

_-claro que si, aunque la decoración no esta muy bonita- _digo divertida.

Lo abro y me sorprendo es un cuadro de mi, durmiendo bajo aquel árbol en el que tuve una pesadilla y peeta me abrazo. Como pudo acordarse si supongo que solo estuve asi como por 10 minutos o menos, asi de tranquila.

_-como te acuerdas?, solo me dormí en frente de ti una vez._

_-Me acuerdo todo de ti a la perfección._

Su comentario me ase sonrojar, pero igual sigo hablando.

_-Gracias es hermoso.- _digo de todo corazón.

-_Me encanta que te encantara._

_-Cuanto tiempo duraste haciéndolo._

_-no lo se, como una semana._

_-demasiado rápido, te quito mucho tiempo mi regalo._

_-No importa, era importante para mi dártelo._

_-te lo agradezco._

Le doi un abrazo muy largo .

Y nos dirigimos juntos a la entrada del colegio, yo a esperar a Prim y supongo que el espera Delly.

A mi espalda escucho una voz familiar.

-Hey, Catnip.

Inmediatamente la reconozco, dejo mi cuadro de peeta junto a mi mochila en el banco, y salgo disparada a donde Gale, dándole un abrazo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer la historia y espero que les guste. :)**

**siempre espero sus opiniones buenas,malas,como sean siempre serán ****constructivas :).si tienen dudas dejen su review y la respondere en el proximo capitulo.**

**Gracias a ****Miss Sugar Cubes, me diste una genial idea para incluir a effie en la historia :).**

**que mal que casi no hubo review, pero igual son valiosos jajajaj XD.**

**Barbie Horan Mellark : ajjajajajaj XD, si escuche la cancion y me gusto mucho ajjajaja XD:). mmm y sobre las canciones la primera es moments de one direction, aunque ami casi no me gusta esa cancion jeje. y la segunda no tengo ni la mas minima idea, tengo mala suerte para las segundas jaajjaja XD. jajajaja XD no, no vi los anteriores pero igual todos tus comentarios me hacen reir, eres muy graciosa. alguna vez pensaste en ser comediante? jajajaja XD, ok no :). Gracias por dejar tu review siempre :).**

**Miss Sugar Cubes: no te preocupes ya casi saco a delly de la historia, y te aseguro que muy pronto habra celos :). jajajaj XD ojala quede en tu salon ese chico:). para nada tiras mucho rollo jajaja XD. tu idea de la vecina fue muy buena, me as inspirado jeje. Gracias por siempre dejar tu review.**

**Gracias a ambas que siempre las veo por aqui.**

**creo que la proxima vez que actualize sera en el fin de semana :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo :))**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Mi emoción es tanta que el abrazo es largo. Tengo tantas preguntas por hacerle, pero no se por cual empezar. Solo se que estoy feliz por ellos y seguro luego tendré tiempo para preguntarle.

_-que haces aquí? Como sabes donde estudio? ._

_-es una historia larga para la primera pregunta, la segunda cuantos colegios crees que hay en el distrito 12?_

_-si tienes razón, solo hay uno. Pero igual me vas a responder la primera pregunta, verdad?_

_-claro- _dice riéndose y luego sigue hablando: _la universidad a la que iba a ingresar tuvo un accidente, tal vez sepas eso._

Asiento y en ese momento creo que esperaba señales de mi.

_-bien, después de eso nos avisaron a todos que entraremos para el próximo semestre, ya que suponen que para esa fecha ya estarán reconstruidas la aulas. Nos dijeron que los becados serán trasladados en unos meses a diferentes sedes en los distintos distritos, si estaban de acuerdo, sino perderían la beca. Y por suelte de la vida me toco en el distrito 12!-_ la ultima frase la dice con emoción.

_-no es una historia tan larga estabas exagerando, querías hacerte el importante.-_ le digo en un tono burlón.

_-como digas, ya saliste o tengo que esperar un rato mas._

_-si ya Salí, solo espero a Prim._

Prim aparece un rato mas tarde, y me felicita por haber ganado. A gale le da curiosidad saber así que le explicamos, pero igual digo que no tiene importancia para mi. En eso nos pasamos todo el camino de regreso a casa.

Invitamos a Gale a comer, y luego nos quedamos el,yo y Prim viendo una película. Por suerte el no toco el tema de la ultima vez que nos vimos, y actúa como si nunca hubiera pasado.

El timbre suena y me apresuro a ver quien es, madge, se me había olvidado que quedamos de juntarnos en mi casa para estudiar en la tarde. Ella me saluda y cuando escucha ruidos dice que se puede ir y que estudiemos otro día, yo le digo que no, que se quede aunque no estudiemos. Y la invito para que vea la película con nosotros ,ella acepta. Aunque me sorprende ya que madge es algo tímida, cuando no conoce a alguien.

Los presento mutuamente y madge se sienta a mi lado, unos 10 minutos después gale dice que se tiene que ir. Y espera que nos veamos mañana. Aunque creo que me estaba mintiendo con lo de que se "tiene que ir".

Apagamos la televisión y subimos a mi habitación, madge dice que va al baño y que regresa ahora. Yo me dirijo a recoger mi habitación que debe estar hecho un revoltijo.

Miro el retrato que me hizo peeta, me quedo como embobada y pienso que me gustaría colgarlo. Me pongo a darle cabeza lo que paso en el concurso y madge me sorprende preguntándome quien lo hizo, le respondo y también le cuento todo lo que paso hoy, incluyendo la parte de Delly.

-enserio crees que a peeta le gusta delly?- dice como sorprendida.

- si, Handan frecuentemente junto, se besan, se toman de la mano.

- katniss tu eres demasiado ingenua o siega?, por supuesto que Peeta no le gusta Delly, siempre es ella que lo besa o lo toma de la mano, y todas esas cosas. O por lo menos en los momentos que yo he visto es así.

-si, tal vez tengas razón. Pero si peeta no quisiera estar con Delly , ya habrían terminado, no?

-seguro no quiere lastimarla o algo, Peeta es demasiado, mmm como decirlo, tu sabes. Lo piensa y agrega: bondadoso.

-si, pero eso no te obliga a estar con una persona que no quieres.- replico

-bien, entonces por que no se lo preguntas.

-preguntarle si esta enamorado de Delly?, eso es una locura, después se dará cuenta de que siento algo por el y estaré como la tonta enamorada del chico que tiene novia.

Me arrepiento de lo que acabo de decir, madge no tiene idea de que ciento algo por Peeta nunca lo había dicho, ni siquiera a mi , Aunque no parece sorprendida cuando habla.

-Katniss yo creo que el siente algo por ti.

-estas loca, por supuesto que no.

- entonces por que te hizo un retrato?, nunca antes le ha hecho uno nadie.

-Pues no se. Tal vez por mi cumpleaños.

Madge se empieza a reír, y yo no entiendo por que. Solo dije la primera fecha que se me ocurre por que las personas hacen regalos, no le veo gracia.

-Katniss, eres una tonta realmente estas de cumpleaños, cumples años en dos días. Y se que no te acuerdas, dijiste una celebración al azar.

Madge estaba en lo correcto, me empiezo a reír con ella y luego bajamos para la cena.

Allí estaban ya sentados en la mesa Prim y Haymitch, nosotras nos sentamos, madge se sienta a mi lado y la presento, haymitch se queda en ese shock, igual al del otro dia, y las cosas concuerdan en mi cabeza, ese mismo día también estaba madge.

-eres muy parecida a ella- dice Haymitch con voz temblorosa.

Veo que madge esta algo confundida, igual que prim y yo. Cuando iba a hablar madge dice algo.

-A quien? A mi tía Maysilee, verdad?, Maysilee Donner?

No entiendo nada, todo es confuso, me quedo escuchando haber si todo esto se aclara. Pero haymitch no contesta hasta después de un rato.

-si.- dice secamente y se para de la mesa. Dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Que tiene que ver la tia de madge con haymitch? Y porque habrá reaccionado así. Todo esto es demasiado enredado. Creo que hasta para madge. Ella no se para de la mesa y sigue cenando, supongo que para relajar el ambiente. Yo y Prim hacemos lo mismo. Aunque todavía siento que todo esta tenso.

Cuando terminamos, madge se despide y se disculpa. Yo le digo que no tiene importancia y se va mas tranquila.

Subo a buscar a haymitch por yo necesito que el me aclare que paso. Toco su puerta y nadie responde, la abro y esta tirado en el piso, con una botella y una foto, lamentando cosas en voz baja. Me acerco y me agacho a su lado. La foto es la misma foto que había visto hace muchos años, la misma que vi en casa de madge el otro día.

No se si atreverme a preguntar, pero igual lo hago.

_-Haymitch quien es?_

No reponde, pero igual vuelvo a preguntar, mas insistente.

-_ella…-_ se detiene pero luego sigue continuando la frase: _era mi vida._

_-que paso? Que le paso? Por qué te pones así?- _no sabia como preguntarlo sin que le doliera, pero sé que igual lo lastime, haciéndolo recordar.

_-_murió- dice, sin basilar.

Eso me recuerda a que hace mucho la vez que visite a madge cuando estaba enferma, su padre me dijo que la madre de madge estaba internada en el hospital desde la muerte de su hermana.

-por que te pones asi? Han pasado muchos años.- digo y creo que he sonado lo suficientemente insensible para que haymitch me quiera estrellar esa botella en la cabeza.

-yo estaba hay cuando murió, estábamos juntos y yo sigo vivo…-hace una pausa pero continua: y ella no.

-quieres contarme?, dicen que las penas pasan rápido cuando tienes a alguien que te conforte.- la verdad es que yo no seria tan amable con haymitch, pero ahora se que esta es la razón por la que bebe y me gustaría enterarme de la historia completa.

-ella estaba comprometida con un funcionario importante del capitolio, por que sus padres la obligaron, pero ella y yo ya estábamos asiendo planes para escapar juntos, y así lo hicimos, escapamos una noche hacia el distrito 4 y tuvimos un accidente en la carretera y ella murió.

-haymitch párate, deja esa botella, ven- digo tratando- hazlo por nosotras.

El se para y se tira en la cama, yo lo dejo y me salgo de la habitación, por lo menos le he quitado la botella, por lo tanto no beberá mas.

Regreso abajo y ayuda a Prim a recoger la mesa, para irnos a dormir. mi mente sigue igual de preocupada y pienso demasiado

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo,esta corto lose,person por eso. si no lo subi ayer fue por que ahora esta pasando una tormenta en mi país, y de vez en cuando, cuando se va la luz el Internet se desconecta por que es wi-fi . lo bueno de todo esto es que el viernes no tuve clases jejeje, me la pase de vaga, aunque me dejaron un tarea jejeje. entre a clases el miércoles y ustedes ya entraron?. espero sus perdones por la tardanza y gracias por siempre leer la historia, estoy feliz con todos los review, para ser sincera creo que nunca habia tenido tantos como los del capitulo anterior. como siempre les digo espero sus opiniones y si tienen dudas,aunque lo dudo, las responderé jajaj XD :)**

**ahora a los adorado review :)**

**minafan: estamos de acuerdo en eso de amar y odiar jajaj XD, me alegro de que te guste la historia jaja XD, y estoy mas que emocionada de verte seguido por aqui :).  
**

**tatiana mellark salvatore : ajajjaa XD yo tambien amo a peeta, y que mal que estas pasando algo parecido a lo de katniss, el amor es complicado jeje, por mi suerte nunca e estado enamorada :). mm te puedo hacer una pregunta,nada que ver jejee tu nombre lo de "salvatore" es por The vampire diaries?,, jajaj XD solo curiosidad, en lo personal me gusta mucho la serie de televicion :).**

**Barbie horan: que mal que no puedas entrar en tu cuenta, por que pasa eso? se te olvida la contraseña? jajaja XD, ojala se arregle y puedas entrar de una vez por todas y para siempre. jajaj XD ami tambien me pasa cada vez que veo los juegos del hambre es como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez, siento la misma emocion jeje. mmm nose que quiero de premio mmm quiza...mmm no lose, dame lo que sea. ajjaja XD que mal que no adivine la cancion, la verdad es que no conosco la cancion y no soy fan de coldplay, sin ofender jajaj XD, tengo una pregunta curiosa, por que la cancion se llama viva la vida, si esta en ingles?. y las canciones de hoy la primera es safe and sound de taylor swift y the civil wars, amo esa cancion. y la segunda es solamente tu de pablo alboran. y te soy sincera tienes mucha gracia para mi jajja XD, se me hace raro lo que dices de no ser muy divertida,alguien te lo ha dicho?. jajajaj XD**

**Miss Sugar Cubes: ajajaja XD que mal que no lo vieron. y que si me agrado tu idea, mas que eso, ejejeje. me ayudaste inspirarme para casi un capitulo completo jajaj XD. y no dudo ni un minutos que la hayas improvisado :). jajaaj XD solo espera dos capitulos mas y veras como se esfuma delly, te estaras ahorrando el trabajo de hacerlo ajjaj XD. me alegro que te guste lo que he hecho con la historia. :). y claro no te preocupes muy pronto pondre a finnick un poco mas de protagonismo en la historia. espero que puedas llenarlo, yo creo que es casi imposible jajajaj XD. espero algun dia ver tu dibujo de finnick ajaja XD. jajaja XD espero nunca librarme de ti XD. me encantan tus ocurrencias y no escribes mensadas :P . si leí completo tu review, gracias por decirme lo de "savia" lo tendre mas pendiente para la próxima. :)**

**catniphutcherson95: jaajja XD, espero seguir provocando que te comas las uñas jajaja XD, ok no. que mal que se te fue el internet, eso es de las cosas mas lamentable de este mundo, internet permanente cuando lo necesites jajaj XD. gracias por el alago de los capitulos, me has matado de la verguenza.**

**Adios a todos y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo :))**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10.**

Haymitch se levanta y eso me sorprende mucho, por que ayer bebió suficiente para no levantarse a horas normales. Se ofrece a llevarnos, pero le digo que no, no quiero que se tope con madge. Hoy no.

De camino al colegio Prim se la pasa hablando de que si haremos una fiesta para mi cumpleaños, o como lo pienso celebrar. Yo realmente no quiero hacer nada, pero Prim esta tan entusiasmada que le digo que pensare que aremos.

En la entrada veo a madge, esta sentada en un banco y se ve un poco deprimida, puede ser por su madre o por lo de ayer, pero no quiero preguntar nada triste, asi que salgo con algo que pueda distraerla un rato

-Hey! Madge, que vamos a hacer para mi cumpleaños.

-enserio quieres celebrarlo?, pensé que dijiste que querías quedarte en casa comiendo pizza y viendo televisión.

-tu misma lo dijiste "quería".

Ella se ríe y acepta que tengo la razón. En ese momento toca el timbre y decidimos que seguimos hablando en el almuerzo.

Las clases pasan rápido, y madge y yo nos apresuramos a llegar temprano a la cafetería. Hoy no teníamos ganas de hacer la fila tan larga. Nos sentamos en la mesa y nadie había llegado, seguro estaban en la fila.

-entonces, que vamos a hacer para la fiesta?

Antes de contestar alguien se me adelanta con otra pregunta y sin duda alguna es finnick.

-que fiesta?.

-la fiesta de cumpleaños de Katniss- responde madge como si fuera lo más obvio.

-y estoy invitado, porque no creo que sin mi la fiesta tenga mucho éxito.

Todos en la mesa nos reímos y yo agrego.

-por supuesto que estas invitado, no podemos permitir que faltes.

-gracias y donde esta mi invitación.

-mmm no lo se, tal vez no la tengas todavía por que no tenemos nada planificado.

-y cuando cumples años?- pregunta annie.

-en mañana ,creo. No, madge?

-si, no me digas que olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños.

-parece que si, verdad descerebrada.

-lo que tu digas Johanna.

Todos estamos hablando de como será la fiesta, tratamos de encontrar como realizarla hasta que a finnick se le ocurre la idea de una fiesta de mascaras. En la cual todos la debemos llevarlas y así, según el nadie sabrá quien es quien, y podremos hacer de todo.

-annie quieres ir con migo a la fiesta de katniss- dice finnick

La cara Annie se pone roja como un tomate a la pregunta de finnick como si no supiera que responder, pero Johanna le empuja el hombro y dice- sabemos que te mueres por decir que si, ya dilo-.

Annie le responde que si y finnick se para y le da vueltas a annie en la cafetería gritando "por fin me dijo que si".

Despues llega delly sentándose fuerte en la mesa, creo que esta enojada, o mejor dicho furiosa. Porque le grita a finnick que se calle en frente de todo el mundo.

Y la verdad es que finnick deja de grita pero igual le pregunta:

-y que te ha pasado ati, que estas tan alterada?

-e tenido una pelea con peeta por culpa de esta idiota.- dice señalándome.

-no me digas- dice finnick entrecerrando los ojos, como si fuera normal que delly se quejara de mi.

Delly se da cuenta de lo fingido que lo hace finnick y se larga.

Minutos más tarde, Peeta viene a la cafetería. Y se sienta junto a nosotros. Todos empiezan a hablar de mi fiesta de cumpleaños y donde la vamos realizar y todos eso. Ellos dijeron que se encargaban de todo, que seria algo asi como una fiesta semi-sorpresa, y que ya no me podia enterar de nada mas, por eso dicen que lo que queda del receso me vaya a caminar por hay. Y peeta se ofrece a acompañarme.

-Katniss ayer no te pude dar tu parte del premio, toma- dice ofreciendome algunas papeletas.

-no las quiero, tu te las ganaste.

-pero era un trabajo de los dos.

-tu trabajaste solo, así que quédatelo, es lo justo.- digo tratando de convencer a peeta

-tu me hiciste compañía .

-ohh si eso es lo que mas vale en el mundo!.

Ambos nos reimos y al final acepta, toca el timbre pero me detiene unos momento.

-la persona que abrazaste ayer en la salida era gale, verdad?

-si, por que preguntas?

-por nada.- dice secamente y noto algo de desilusión en el.

Yo sigo caminando y veo que peeta se ha quedado parado unos minutos, pero luego sigue, me pregunto en que se quedo pensando.

Despues de clases madge, Prim y yo nos vamos a comprar nuestras ropas para mi fiesta, aunque madge y prim usaron el término "vestido".

Caminamos por muchas tiendas, pero Madge y Prim no encuentran nada que les guste, por mi pudiéramos ir a cualquier tienda, pero ellas no se deciden hasta que casi vemos todas las tiendas y encuentran una que les guste.

Madge se decide por un vestido dorado con blanco, y Prim por uno rosado. Yo no e elegido nada, por que según ellas debo usar un vestido, y yo no me siento convencida de ello. Ya que habrá demasiadas personas presentes mañana .

Madge y prim traen un montón de vestidos pero a todos les digo que no.

-Katniss sabes te hemos enseñado mas de la mitad de los vestidos de esta tienda.- se queja madge.

-madge no tengo la culpa de que me obliguen a usarlos y que no me gusten.

-pero katniss…

Antes de que madge pueda quejarse de nuevo,alguien la interrumpe, y es una persona conocida. Claro el profesor cinna.

-señorita undersee por que tanto se queja?

-no es por nada profesor, lo que pasa es que a katniss no le gusta nada- dice madge como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo encontrarte con tu profesor en una tienda.

-mmmm es extraño que no te guste nada?

-por que? –digo irónica.

-por que en mi tienda a casi todo el mundo le gusta todo.

-su tienda?- digo confundida.

-si, soy maestro por la mañana y el resto del día soy diseñador.- dice orgulloso.

-eso es interesante. Aunque quiero aclarar que no es que no me guste, es que no me siento cómoda con ninguno.

-ya veo, katniss cual es la ocasión.

-mi cumpleaños.- las palabras salen sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Felicidades! No estaba enterado. Regresa mañana en la mañana, tendré tu vestido listo, prometo que te encantara.

-espero que sea asi.-digo a forma de despedida.

Todas salimos y compramos las mascaras de regreso a casa, madge se despide cuando no estamos muy lejos de mi casa y prim y yo caminamos solas a casa.

me dirijo a mi habitación y pienso que estaré pasando otro cumpleaños sin mis padres de nuevo, pero esta vez si lo celebrare y estarán mis amigos, y Peeta. La verdad espero que asista. Y en el fondo espero que no valla con delly, aunque se que seguro será haci.

Creo que debería llamar a gale para avisarle pero no tengo ni idea donde será así que llamo a madge pero ella no me dice, así que le digo que ella llame a gale y así lo hace. O eso creo.

* * *

Abro mis ojos por los gritos de prim que me están cantando feliz cumpleaños, y en sus manos hay hot cakes con una vela de cumpleaños y que dice "Katniss H.B" con crema batida.

Yo me rio y acepto mi desayuno de cumpleaños, ambas desayunamos juntas en mi habitación y luego me doi un baño.

El resto de la tarde no la pasamos viendo televisión, ya que según madge vendría para que no alistáramos aquí. y cumple lo que dijo esta presente en la casa a las 4 y me regaña por no haber recogido el vestido a la tienda de cinna. Ya que a mi y a Prim se nos había olvidado.

En la tienda esta cinna organizando cosas y él también nos regaña por haberlo olvidado. El entra a una puerta y sale 5 minutos después con una funda negra.

-ese es mi hermoso vestido, que me encantaría- digo tratando de sonar graciosa.

-por supuesto que no, es solo algo para que no se maltrata.- en su tono veo mucha seriedad, como si juzgar lo que hace no fuera gracioso.

-ya veo!.

Ante mi poco entusiasmo cinna le quita la funda negra al vestido y no lo enseña, es un vestido precioso, es rojo, un poco debajo de las rodillas, con cristales. Cinna nos dice que los cristales al chocar con la luz parece como si el vestido estuviera en llamas.

-Gracias, es hermoso, sin duda me lo pondré esta noche.

-que bueno que te gustara., espero las fotos.

-por supuesto que la recibirás-digo y luego agrego- te invitaría para que vieras tu obra de arte en persona, pero solo irán personas de nuestra edad.

-no te preocupes, sentiré como si lo haz hecho.

Nos despedimos y desde que entramos por mi casa empezamos a cambiarnos.

Madge y Prim se ven muy bien, madge llevaba su cabello en rizos con zapatos a juego con su vestido dorado con blanco y Prim lo llevaba lizo con un prendedor y sus zapatos también hacia juego.

Según ellas yo también me veía bien, pero no estaba tan segura de ello, estaba vestida de una forma en que yo no lo haría. Sin duda solo me puse el vestido por que era precioso. Mi cabello iba en una sola trenza, y mis zapatos eran unos tacones no muy altos de color negro.

Despues de que estamos listas,Prim me tapa los ojos por debajo de la mascara y no puedo ver absolutamente nada, hasta que ella me ordenen que hemos llegado.

Me quitan la venda de los ojos, y observo que mi fiesta se a hecho en el patio trasero de la casa de madge, un lugar muy hermoso lleno de flores,arboles y arbusto. Aunque hoy lo acompañan muchas mesas llenas de comida, refresco, y globos y luces por todos lados. Me siento emocionada, creo que es la primera vez que tengo una fiesta desde hace mucho tiempo.

Después de que me quedo observando como una tonta, todos empiezan a decir sorpresa, aquí están la mayoría de mi compañeros del salón, por lo que supongo que la fiesta fue organizada mayormente en finnick y madge. Finnick por la gente y madge por la decoración.

Todos me felicitan aunque mis ojos están buscando a una persona,Peeta. Ojala allá asistido, a no ser que no haya venido por que delly se alla negado a asistir. Mis desilusiones son apartadas cuando alguien me agarra de los hombros y por un momento pienso que puede ser peeta, pero no lo es, es gale.

-Felicidades Catnip

-Gracias gale, que bien que asististe.- intento ocultar mi desilusión, pero creo que es un intento fallido contra gale, el me conoce demasiado bien.

-que pasa katniss?, deberías estar feliz es tu cumpleaños.

-no me pasa nada, es solo que esperaba a una persona que no e visto.-me arrepiento de lo que he dicho, por que Gale se larga. Eso me recuerda que el siente algo por mi y el a entendido mis palabras mejor que cualquier otra persona.

Annie y finnick se pasan la noche bailando, y creo que esta fiesta a dado el primer paso que ninguno de ellos hizo.

Prim invito a Rue a la fiesta para no sentir que no conocía a nadie, y se la han pasado ellas dos bailando, comiendo y correteando por todo el jardín.

Johanna esta bailando en un grupo de personas, la verdad no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que ella bailaba.

Gale que creo que esta enojado conmigo esta sentado en una mesa con los brazos cruzados, pensaría que seria buena idea acercarme pero luego dudo.

Madge no es de bailar mucho, pero esta noche creo que no se ha sentado. Luego de que mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos para de bailar y se me acerca.

-Kat que pasa?, no te gusta la fiesta que organizamos.- mientras habla noto una desilusión de verdad en ella, y se que esta hablando enserio.

-si me gusta,no es eso. Es que …

-Peeta, verdad?

-si, es que no se porque peeta no ha venido, y nose si lo haga por que nuestra ultima conversación fue algo incomoda, o eso creo. Me pregunto algo como por gale.

-yo te dije que peeta sentía algo por ti, pero no me hiciste caso. Esta celoso. Por que te vio en ese abrazo con gale, y por lo que me contaste no fue una abrazo corto. Además recuerda, que le contaste que gale casi te beso.

-si tienes razón, aunque desearía que peeta estuviera aquí.

- y aquí estoy preciosa, perdona que te e hecho esperar.

Y esa voz que la reconocería en cualquier lado me hace voltearme, Peeta, que esta especialmente lindo hoy, con una camisa blanca,pantalones azul marino y una mascara azul marino que no me impide reconocerlo. Y esta solo, sobre todo solo, sin delly.

Mi corazón en pieza a latir muy rápido y siento que se me despegara del pecho, no se que responder a lo que ha dicho y menos con el termino "preciosa". Asi que digo lo primero que me llega a la mente sin importar lo que pase despues.

-no te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estas aquí.

-me alegro oír esas palabras- dice.

Me sonrojo como un tomate, pero creo que el poco maquillaje que cinna dijo que me pusiera a ocultado algo.

Peeta se rie y me agarra la mano. Me pegunta si quiero bailar y yo acepto, aunque creo que lo que voy a hacer es a chocar con sus pies o tirarlo en cualquier momento. El hace como si todos mis malos pasos no importaran.

La canción cambia y se vuelve algo lenta para la fiesta, pero madge avisa por un micrófono: -vale, vale, sé que es una fiesta, pero tenemos muchos tortolitos por hay regados, hoy tengo que hacer de cupido, luego me lo agradecen".

Ya que peeta es mi pareja, ahora estamos mas pegados el uno del otro, me cabeza descansa sobre su hombro. Y como estamos tan callado, le hago una pregunta que me da curiosidad.

-peeta, donde esta delly?, no la e visto por aquí reclamándote.

-no esta aquí, se negó a venir y tuvimos otra pelea.

-perdon, creo que fue mi culpa, no?.

-no, nada que ver, es solo que delly exagera.

- ya veo- digo tratando sonar indiferente. Le pregunto cualquier otra cosa para sacar a delly de nuestra conversación.

- y como supiste que era yo? Llevo mascara.- le digo señalando a la misma.

- es imposible no reconocerte, te ves igualita.- dice dándome una sonrisa estupenda, que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo en el.

-mmm claro que no, llevo maquillaje, zapatos de tacón y vestido. Esta no soy yo?.

- tal ves tienes razón tienes complementos que te hacen ver diferentes, pero sigues siendo tu, yo te seguiría reconociendo aunque estuvieras disfrazada de un sándwich.

-Hermosa, comparación peeta.

Ambos nos reímos, y nos damos cuenta de que la música había cambiado, o por lo menos yo no lo había notado hasta hora, y supongo que todo el mundo nos debió haber visto con mala cara.

Volteo mi cara y miro que muchas personas se están yendo, miro mi reloj y compruebo por que lo hacen, ya es tarde son las 12:00 PM. Volteo mi cara a donde vi a Gale por ultimas vez, y sigue en ese mismo lugar, igual que antes, con los brazos cruzados, pero esta vez veo en su rostro algo de reproche.

Veo como se va por la puerta sin despedirse de mi, en un momento pienso que debería pararlo, pero después me doy cuenta que después peeta se alejaría de mi o se iría, y no quiero. Me quedo justamente donde estoy.

-ash- escucho refunfuñar a peeta.

-que pasa?- intento sonar preocupada, pero solo me causo gracias por que no lo esperaba.

- se me ha quedado tu regalo en el auto, regreso ahora no te muevas.

-te acompaño- bacilo antes de decirlo, pero me lleno de valor y lo hago, no siempre tengo la oportunidad de estar con peeta sin delly.

-Genial.

Me toma de la mano de nuevo y mi corazón se pone como hace un rato palpitante a mil por hora.

Vamos a las parte delantera de la casa de madge, donde esta el carro de Peeta o mejor dicho el carro de los papas de peeta. El entra en el vehículo rebuscando dentro y sale 7 minutos después.

Para mi sale con las manos vacías por que no veo nada. Supongo que no lo encontró pero no me dice nada.

Caminamos y peeta me para, estamos entre la parte delantera y la parte trasera (donde esta la fiesta), es decir en el medio. Donde la luna se ve mas brillante hoy.

-por qué paramos?- pregunto, porque me da mucha curiosidad.

-quería darte tu regalo, no quería hacerlo en el estacionamiento.- dice riendo y yo me uno.

De su bolsillo saca una cajita plana de tamaño mediano, y me la pasa. Yo la abro y me sorprende lo que veo, es una cadena de plata con un dije de una perla, una perla muy hermosa. Esto debió haberle costado mucho a peeta así que replico, yo no puedo aceptar algo tan caro.

-Peeta debió haberte costado mucho, no puedo aceptarlo. Perdón. Además ya me has hecho otro regalo. Cuando alguien cumpleaños solo se le da un regalo no dos.

-Katniss, de que otro regalo de cumpleaños estas hablando.- dice como si no entendiera a que me refiero.

-me refiero al cuadro Peeta.

-Katniss ese retrato no te lo hice por tu cumpleaños, te lo hice por que quería dártelo, regalártelo. Yo no sabia que estabas de cumpleaños hasta ayer.

-pero igual gastaste una fortuna en este, no puedo aceptarlo, lo siento.- se lo paso pero el no lo acepta.

-Preciosa, si te refieres a la perla, finnick y yo fuimos al distrito 4 el fin de semana pasado, y mientras buscábamos caracoles de colección para finnick, encontré esta perla dentro de una ostra. Y me recordó ati. Así que fue gratis y si ahora nos referimos a la cadena, esa si la compre pero prácticamente no me costó tanto, por que la compre con el dinero del concurso que no quisiste recibir. Ahora si puedes aceptar mi regalo?.- dice la ultima frase, con un bajo tono de resignación.

Me siento como una tonta después de haber discutido tanto un regalo, y mas que es de peeta, que pensó en darme esa perla ami, en vez de a delly.

-Perdón y Gracias, enserio me encanta.- digo en tono bajo, la verdad arrepentido

-No tengo que perdonarte, y me alegro de que te haya gustado-.

Nos quedamos en un pequeño silencio hasta que peeta lo rompe.

-quieres que te lo ponga?-

Asiento y él se acerca a mí, me coloca la cadena. Y luego el regresa a mi vista, nos miramos a los ojos por solo un momento, sus ojos desde que lo conocí se me hacen tan familiares, y no recuerdo a quien.

antes de que peeta pueda hablar para romper el silencio. Lo beso y luego el me devuelve el beso, lo que me demuestra que no soy tan indiferente como yo pensé. Nuestro beso fue dulce y tierno. Mi estomago se sentía revuelto como si estuviera lleno de mariposas revoloteando en el .justo en el momento en que nuestros labios se separan aparecen Prim y Rue, diciendo que tienen mucho tiempo buscándonos y que van a partir el pastel sin la cumpleañera si no nos damos prisa.

Después de que partimos el pastel y todos comen, regresan a la pista de baile, y poco a poco van quedando menos personas, Prim y Rue le piden a peeta que las acompañen a bailar, por que ellas no han tenido pareja y peeta acepta.

Mas tarde cuando quedan pocas personas madge anuncia por el micrófono: -"Gracias por asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Katniss, pero ya se tiene que acabar, mi aburrido padre a dado la orden de que se acabe por que tiene que dormir"- después de esto se ríe y pone una ultima canción.

Cuando ya solo quedamos finnick, annie, Johanna, madge, peeta, Prim y yo, empezamos a recoger todo, aunque ellos insiste que como fue mi fiesta no debo hacerlo, igual los ayudo, así terminamos mas rápido.

Madge y yo vamos a tirar las fundas de basura, y antes de devolvernos me detiene.

-Que ha pasado entre tu y Peeta cuando desaparecieron? Cuéntamelo todo.

-me ha dado este cadena, es mi regalo de cumpleaños –digo señalándola.

-es muy bonita, pero eso es todo?

-bueno, no. También nos hemos besado, bueno yo lo he besado. Yo lo bese primero, pero luego me devolvió el beso.

-Te lo dije que le gustabas, es un poco obvio. Debería hacer más de cupido a menudo.

-estas loca.- ambas nos reímos. Antes de regresar madge me vuelve a parar.

-Kat ese fue tu primer beso?- pregunta, supongo que por curiosidad.

-si, por que?

-no por nada, solo quería saber si se sentía especial?

-para mi si, sentí mariposas en el estomago.- nos volvemos a reír y después le pregunto: -madge no has tenido tu primer beso?

-no la verdad es que no, hoy no ha sido mi día de suerte.-

madge sigue caminando y supongo que ya no quiere hablar mas del tema. Pero me llama mucho la atención que usara la última frase, como si la persona que ella esperaba hoy estuviera aquí.

regresamos con los demás y nos despedimos, haymitch pasa por Prim y por mi y regresamos a casa.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo jajaaj XD, me ha salido mas largo que el anterior. debo disculparme por no haber actualizado antes es que como saben e entrado a clase y me han dejado montones de tareas, pero ya estoy aqui actualizando como siempre jaajaj XD. aunque debo confesar que dos reviews me pusieron triste, pero que va, hay que alegrarse jajajaja XD hay muchas razones por la que estar feliz :).**

**si tienen una dudo, o una critica buena, mala lo que sea, pueden dejarla.**

**ahora a responder los reviews.**

**Miss Sugar Cubes : jajaja XD si tal vez yo tambien quiera un pescadito que se paresca a dory. ajajaaj XD no no puse a buttercup pero seguro lo agregare a la historia. jajaja XD como se pronuncia el nombre de la gatita que "adoptaste", se pronuncia como se escribe? jaja XD. totalmente de acuerdo con tigo como Lionsgate no la puso, eso es decepcionante ella era un personaje importante jajaja XD y si almas esa rebelion , recuerda estoy con tigo ;). jajaj XD te he ahorrado mucho trabajo :),. jajaja XD ami la semana se me paso volando con eso de que solo fui dos dias jajaja XD, suspendieron las clases por la tormenta :). me alegra de que te fijaras en el mio, enserio me alegra :). ajaj XD no e escuchado esa cancion pero ahora mismo me la escucho :). jajaja XD que bien inventaste un nuevo idioma :) y tomare tu PD demasiado en cuenta ajajaj XD. hasta la proxima.**

**tatiana mellark salvatore: jajaj XD que bueno que comentaste :) gracias. y si que bien que tenemos algo en comun :), ya no puedo esperar para la cuarta temporada.**

**gracias por sus reviews, nos leemos en la proxima, cuídense y tomen en cuenta el postdata de Miss Sugar Cubes :) **


	11. Chapter 10 Pov peeta

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo :))**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 **

**Pov peeta.**

Hoy tenia el presentimiento de que seria un buen dia, no se por que solo lo sentía. Estaba muy emocionado de volver a ver a katniss. Estoy seguro de que lo que siento por ella no a cambiado en todos esos años que deje de verla. Abecés me pregunto si alguna vez me resigne a no volverla a ver, aunque creo que eso seria un no rotundo. Algo en lo que no dejo de pensar es en como llegue a ser novio de delly, solo por agradecimiento?. No entendiendo como ella pudo pensar que yo sentía algo por ella si solo la besaba si ella me besaba, y yo realmente por ella solo sentía un gran afecto, y sobre todo agradecimiento. Agradecimiento por haberme ayudado cuando tuve aquel accidente, ella en ese entonces parecía una persona agradable, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que lo mas probable es que siempre fue una actuación. Por que una persona que siempre estaba dispuesta ayudarte no se podía convertir de la noche a la mañana en una persona frívola y mentirosa. En lo que me respecta, pienso que debería hablar con delly y pedirle que terminemos, por que realmente yo quiero realmente saber si existe la posibilidad de que katniss llegue a sentir algo por mi. Y quiero intentarlo, por que no hay peor perdedor que el que no intenta. Aunque muy sumido en mis pensamientos, la voz que no quisiera escuchar hoy esta reclamando mi atención, delly.

-hey peeta, estoy aquí sabes?- dice como si estuviera tratando de devolverme a la realidad.

-por supuesto que lo se delly, pero no estabas muy ocupada asiendo tus cosas, o eso no fue lo que dijiste?

-si, claro. Lo que digas.

-bien.

-hey peeta, que tal si vienes al picnic que hare con mi familia este domigo, será en un gran lugar, seguro carísimo, nos divertiremos.-

-delly no gracias, tengo que estudiar todo el fin de semana.- la verdad es que era una mentira, pero no le iba a decir que no quería ir por no estar con ella.

-ahora con esas estupideces, por favor. Seguro que no harás otra cosa que estudiar?- dice acosadoramente.

-por supuesto, no tengo por que mentirte.

-y como yo creerte, seguro estarás con esa, mmm, katniss, no?. Estas totalmente seguro de que no le pintaras otro cuadro, o la invitaras a comer helado, o mejor,saldrán por hay a burlarse de delly.

-por favor delly yo nunca me he burlado de ti.- digo alterado.

-o claro peeta lo que digas. Por que conmigo no eres asi?, nunca me has hecho un retrato.

-es que no es inspirador hacerlo.- después de haber pronunciado esto me arrepiento.

- y ella si verdad?, por Dios peeta, deja de burlarte de mi. yo siempre e estado hay cuando lo necesitas, o quieres que te recuerde quien te ayudo cuando lo necesitabas. Por que yo se que no fue katniss- su voz ya no es mas pasiva , ni siquiera es un habla, son mas gritos.

-no necesito que me lo recuerdes cada vez que estamos juntos.- digo a gritos igual que ella.

- no tuviera que hacerlo si las cosas no se te olvidaran tan rápido, no?

-Por Favor, ya cálmate. Estas haciendo un oyó en un baso con agua.

-Idiota.- me grita a todo pulmón.

Veo como se aleja, hacia la cafetería. Mas que furiosa diría yo, cualquiera que se la topara entraría en una batalla de gritos de su parte. Por lo que me decido ir a la cafetería quien sabe si delly seria capaz de ir a decirle cualquier cosa a katniss, ya que se ha enojado. Voy con pasa rápido pero sin correr.

Cuando llego allí veo que delly no esta y es mejor. Me fijo que el asiento arlado de katniss esta vacío así que me siento junto a ella.

Escucho que empiezan a hablar de una fiesta y como la planearan, luego me doi cuenta de que se trata de la fiesta de cumpleaños de katniss. Luego le dicen a katniss de que no se puede enterar de mas, ya que será semi-solpresa según dicen, asi que la mandan a dar un paseo por hay y yo me ofrezco a acompañarla, asi no estará por hay sin hacer nada y además estaremos solo nosotros dos, sin delly en especial.

De repente cuando caminamos quien sabe por donde, me acuerdo de que traía en mi bolsillo la parte del premio de katniss, que estaba pensando dársela, pero ayer lo había olvidado.

-Katniss ayer no te pude dar tu parte del premio, toma- digo pasándole las papeletas.

-no las quiero, tu te las ganaste.

-pero era un trabajo de los dos.

-tu trabajaste solo, así que quédatelo, es lo justo.- dice ella tratando de convencerme.

Y yo la verdad no podía aceptar no me sentía bien de esa manera, ademas éramos un equipo por lo tanto el premio era de los dos. Para convencerla le digo lo primero que puedo, aunque no suena muy convincente en lo que ami respecta.

-tu me hiciste compañía .

-ohh si eso es lo que mas vale en el mundo!.

Ambos empezamos a reir, y al final de la conversación acepto. Ya que me había dado una idea brillante, que mejor idea que usar todo ese dinero en katniss. Y la verdad es que eso seria una trabajo duro pensar que regalarle. Suena el timbre y viene un breve recuerdo a mi cabeza de por que no le había dado el dinero ayer, era por que ella estaba con el, creo que era el amigo del que me había contado aquel dia, pero no estaba seguro. Igual le pregunto para salir de dudas. Asi que la detengo.

-la persona que abrazaste ayer en la salida era gale, verdad?

-si, por que preguntas?

-por nada.- digo secamente y algo desilusionado, aunque espero de que katniss no lo haya notado.

Veo que katniss sigue caminando, pero igual me detengo y me pregunto a mi mismo si perdería el tiempo intentando algo con ella, tal vez ella no sienta absolutamente nada por mi, y tal vez si por gale.

* * *

Después de clases salgo directamente hacia la plaza de la ciudad a comprar el regalo de katniss para mañana, eso era algo que no quería dejar para ultimo, no valla a ser que después no tuviera el regalo.

Me siento en uno de los bancos de la plaza y pienso en que podría regalarle, quiero que sea algo que ella pudiera apreciar, pienso y me acuerdo de esa perla que encontré aquel fin de semana en la playa con finnick cuando fuimos por sus caracoles de "colección". Esa perla que inmediatamente al sacarla de la ostra me acordó a katniss. Que mejor regalo que ese, pero tendría de alguna forma ponerla en algo, pero no se en que. Asi que decido pasar por las tiendas haber que encuentro.

Paso por muchas ventanillas, pero nada me llama la atención, hasta que paso arlado de una joyería y pienso que podrían convertirlo en un collar así que entro. Una mujer adulta me recibe de muy buen humor.

-hola ,bienvenido lo puedo ayudar en algo?- dice amablemente.

-si, quiero preguntar que si tengo algo asi como una joya, bueno…, mejor dicho una perla, la podrían convertir en una cadena.

-por supuesto joven, si quiere le puedo enseñar las que mas fáciles se le puede colocar una perla.

-Gracias- digo mas que agradecido, que mi idea vaya a ser mas que solo mi imaginación.

Ella me muestra muchas, de oro, de plata y de metal. Me decido por una de plata muy sencilla, yo diría que sin nada, lo único que destacaría seria la perla. Pero esas son la cosas que le gustan a katniss, mientras mas sencillo mejor. No?

-para cuando la tendrían lista - pregunto.

-en unos tres días aproximadamente, si trae la perla mañana.

-necesito que sea para mañana en la noche.

-tendría que ver, trae la perla consigo?

-si. – le paso la perla y ella la mira.

-es realmente hermosa.

Asiento y ella sigue hablando.

-puede estar lista mañana sin duda, pero tiene que pagar un extra.

-no hay problema, cuanto es en total?.

-venga, vamos a facturar.

Vamos a la caja y allí me dice que son 250 dollares. Yo solo puedo asentir, pero vale la pena pagar todo si eso ara feliz a katniss, por que ami me hace feliz verla sonreír.

Yo se lo que me iba a poner para la fiesta,así que no tengo que comprar nada aparte de la mascara, que la compro de camino.

* * *

Con todo el animo del mundo me alisto en la tarde, estaba muy feliz de poder celebrar algo con katniss hoy. Aunque recordando que no podre estar con ella a solas me entristece, ya que tendría que llevar a delly quisiera o no, no podría estar a solas con katniss. Solo podía suplicar de que delly no alborotara el lugar para dañar la fiesta. La llamo para saber a que hora tendré que pasar por ella.

-delly a que hora paso por ti?

-disculpa, peeta como que a que hora pasas por mi?

-si, para la fiesta de cumpleaños de katniss.

-no me digas que pensaste que iríamos, por favor Peeta es obvio que no.

-delly perdón que te contradiga, pero estas equivocada, tu no iras, pero yo si, porque aunque no vallas, yo si lo hare.

-estas diciendo que iras sin mi!- dice enojada.

-por supuesto, ni pienses que me importe mucho si vas o no.

Le cuelgo para que no me arruine el momento. Además me siento feliz asi es mejor, nadie tendrá que soportarla en todo la noche.

Les pido a mis padres que me presten su auto, asi a la hora que se termine la fiesta no tendré que caminar y ellos con gusto aceptan. Antes y no menos importante, paso a recoger el regalo para Katniss, solo puedo rogar que este listo para poder dárselo. Cuando entro y lo pido, me recibe la misma mujer y ella me dice que ha quedado hermoso. Lo abro y tiene razón, si yo no hubiera encontrado la perla dudaría que fue encontrada en la playa. La mujer me interrumpe.

-para quien es el regalo?, claro si no es intromisión.

-para alguien muy especial.

-ya me lo imaginaba, su novia estará mas que feliz con este regalo.

-no es mi novia.

-ahh perdón yo solo pensé que…, bueno olvídalo.

-no te preocupes, espero que algún día llegue a serlo.

-seguro que si, solo no te desesperes. Eres un muchacho encantador, como no aceptarte.

-gracias por el consejo…- digo avergonzado.

-twill, mi nombre es twill.

-mucho gusto twill, mi nombre es peeta.

-muchacho y a que hora es la fiesta?

-nueve o diez, no estoy seguro. Por que?

-bueno te pregunto, porque entonces se te esta haciendo tarde son las once.

Al escuchar sus palabras salgo a toda prisa, gritando a lo lejos un gracias. Meto el regalo de katniss en una gaveta del carro, por cualquier cosa, uno nunca sabe.

Cuando llego a la casa de madge, a la que nunca había venido. Es una casa grande y realmente me había dicho que la fiesta seria en la parte de atrás asi que allí me dirijo.

La fiesta esta muy linda, pero lo primero que hago es intentar localizar a katniss que se me hace un poco difícil encontrarla. Pero cuando lo hago me dirijo hacia ella. Cuando estoy un poco mas cerca puedo escuchar un poco de lo que ha dicho.

-si tienes razón, aunque desearía que peeta estuviera aquí.- dice katniss

- y aquí estoy preciosa, perdona que te e hecho esperar.

Cuando katniss se voltea,la miro y esta realmente hermosa, yo no podría encontrar las palabras para describirla. Mi corazón empieza a latir descabelladamente y en especial, cuando sus palabras expresivas.

-no te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estas aquí.

-me alegro oír esas palabras-

Noto que se han puesto rojas sus mejillas, me da risa, pero no que se allá puesto roja, sino como es katniss, ella es muy ella. La tomo de la mano y la invito a bailar. Aunque tanto a ella como ami no se nos da muy bien, intentamos no chocar.

La canción cambia y se vuelve algo lenta para la fiesta, pero madge avisa por un micrófono: -vale, vale, sé que es una fiesta, pero tenemos muchos tortolitos por hay regados, hoy tengo que hacer de cupido, luego me lo agradecen".

Ya que Katniss es mi pareja, ahora estamos mas pegados el uno del otro, su cabeza descansa sobre mi hombro. Y en unos momento estamos en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que katniss lo rompe.

-peeta, donde esta delly?, no la e visto por aquí reclamándote.

-no esta aquí, se negó a venir y tuvimos otra pelea.

-perdon, creo que fue mi culpa, no?.

-no, nada que ver, es solo que delly exagera.

- ya veo- luego agrega:- y como supiste que era yo? Llevo mascara.- dice señalando a la misma.

- es imposible no reconocerte, te ves igualita.- digo dándole una sonrisa.

-mmm claro que no, llevo maquillaje, zapatos de tacón y vestido. Esta no soy yo?.

- tal ves tienes razón tienes complementos que te hacen ver diferentes, pero sigues siendo tu, yo te seguiría reconociendo aunque estuvieras disfrazada de un sándwich.

-Hermosa, comparación peeta.

Ambos nos reimos y nos damos cuenta de que la música había cambiado, o yo no lo había notado, y supongo que todo el mundo nos debió haber mirado raro.

Supongo que es buen momento para darle a katniss su regalo, lo busco en mi pantalón pero no esta, por lo que supongo que se me ha quedado en el vehículo.

-ash- refunfuño.

-que pasa?

- se me ha quedado tu regalo en el auto, regreso ahora no te muevas.

-te acompaño-

-Genial.

La tomo de la mano y siento una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y mi Corazón empieza a latir muy rápido.

Vamos a las parte delantera de la casa de madge, donde esta mi carro. Cuando entro en el carro mi celular empieza a sonar. Contesto rápido para poder colgarlo lo mas rápido posible.

-peeta, perdón que te llame a esta hora, estabas durmiendo?

-no para nada, estoy mas que despierto.-digo usando un tono de obviedad. Ya que supongo que recuerda que le he dicho que venia.

-y que hacias?

-estaba buscando el regalo de katniss en mi carro.

-no me digas que…- ni siquiera me ha dejado terminar la frase cuando empieza a gritar por su lado del teléfono.

-no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, eres un estúpido.-sigue diciendo dely.

-pero si ya te lo había dicho, o no delly?

-si, pero no pensé que te atreverías a tanto.

-no me crees capas de hacer algo lejos de ti?

-exacto, pero peeta no lo tomes personal, se que es asi con todo el mundo.

-Eres de lo peor, no puedo creer que algún dia fuiste amable y buena, ahora me pareces lo contrario, o mejor dicho nunca lo fuiste y fingiste, no?. y sin duda no puedo andar con alguien asi, perdón delly pero terminamos definitivamente.

Ella empieza con sus gritos y cierro y apago el teléfono para que nadie me llame, creo que me e dilatado un poco con esa llamada, tal vez uno minutos. Lo meto en mi bolsillo del pantalón, por que sin duda no pienso dárselo a katniss en un estacionamiento. Eso seria horrible.

Antes de regresar a la fiesta me detengo, en el medio del jardín, por que me he fijado que la luna da directo hacia nosotros, lo que haría especial el momento.

-por qué paramos?- pregunta katniss

-quería darte tu regalo, no quería hacerlo en el estacionamiento.- digo riendo y ella se me une.

Saco la caja de mi pantalón, y la abro. Se la paso .y observo la cara de katniss y me fijo que se ha sorprendido, me pregunto si a sido por que le a gustado o por que no, eso lo sabrá ella, por que no me e atrevido a preguntar en casa de que sea un no.

-Peeta debió haberte costado mucho, no puedo aceptarlo. Perdón. Además ya me has hecho otro regalo. Cuando alguien cumpleaños solo se le da un regalo no dos.

-Katniss, de que otro regalo de cumpleaños estas hablando.- la verdad es que me a dejado demasiado confundido, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que habla.

-me refiero al cuadro Peeta.

-Katniss ese retrato no te lo hice por tu cumpleaños, te lo hice por que quería dártelo, regalártelo. Yo no sabia que estabas de cumpleaños hasta ayer.

-pero igual gastaste una fortuna en este, no puedo aceptarlo, lo siento.- me devuelve el regalo pero no lo acepto.

-Preciosa, si te refieres a la perla, finnick y yo fuimos al distrito 4 el fin de semana pasado, y mientras buscábamos caracoles de colección para finnick, encontré esta perla dentro de una ostra. Y me recordó ati. Así que fue gratis y si ahora nos referimos a la cadena, esa si la compre pero prácticamente no me costó tanto, por que la compre con el dinero del concurso que no quisiste recibir. Ahora si puedes aceptar mi regalo?.- digo la ultima frase, con un bajo tono de resignación.

-Perdón y Gracias, enserio me encanta.- dice en tono bajo.

-No tengo que perdonarte, y me alegro de que te haya gustado-.

Nos quedamos en un pequeño silencio hasta que lo rompo, con la idea de ponérselo,como e visto en muchas películas.

-quieres que te lo ponga?-

Asiente y me acerco a ella, y le coloco la cadena. Que queda realmente hermoso en su cuello. Luego regreso a su vista. Y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Yo realmente embobado como cada vez que miro a esos ojos grises. Desde ese primer dia que los vi tristes no los e sacado de mi cabeza y espero que sea asi por siempre, nunca olvidarlos. Aunque sea solo por poco tiempo. Pienso por un momento que será bueno romper el silencio y decirle a katniss lo que siento por ella, pero algo mas pasa, algo inimaginable para mi,algo que me paraliza. Ella me besa, eso quiere decir que siente algo por mi, aunque sea pequeño. Antes de que ella pueda alejar sus labios, le devuelvo el beso. Y sin duda alguna es el mejor beso que he tenido en toda mi existencia. Nuestro beso es cálido, sin duda dulce y romántico. Lo describirá con los mejores adjetivos. Justo en el momento de que nuestros labios se separan, aparece Prim y rue. diciendo que tienen mucho tiempo buscándonos y que van a partir el pastel sin la cumpleañera si no nos damos prisa.

Después de que partimos el pastel y todos comen, regresan a la pista de baile, y poco a poco van quedando menos personas, Prim y Rue me piden que las acompañen a bailar, por que ellas no han tenido pareja y con gusto acepto, la verdad es que no me pesa. Solo estaba un poco molesto, pero con migo mismo por no poder haberle confesado a katniss lo que sentía.

Mas tarde cuando quedan pocas personas madge anuncia por el micrófono: -"Gracias por asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Katniss, pero ya se tiene que acabar, mi aburrido padre a dado la orden de que se acabe por que tiene que dormir"- después de esto se ríe y pone una ultima canción.

Cuando ya solo quedamos finnick, annie, Johanna, madge, katniss, Prim y yo, empezamos a recoger todo, aunque todos le insistimos a katniss que no debe hacerlo, pero igual nos ayuda y terminamos mas rápido.

Después madge y ella van a botar la basura.

Me pregunto que habrá sentido katniss con ese beso, se habrá sentido igual de yo. Para ella también habrá sido especial. Me gustaría poder preguntarle, pero seria una total locura de mi parte.

Un rato después ellas regresan y todos nos ofrecemos a llevarlas, pero katniss se niega, y llama a su tutor, haymitch. Aunque yo hubiera deseado poder dejarla en su casa, tal vez hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado, este no es realmente un capitulo, ya que es el capitulo 10 desde el pov de peeta. y el capitulo va dedicado a Miss Sugar Cubes , ya que fue ella quien me lo pidio. realmente lo tenia casi listo el domingo,la verdad es que tenia sueno y me dormi temprano, pero eso no viene al caso, lo termine hace un ratito, y si no lo subi antes o lo termine antes fue por que en la semana no habia tenido tiempo libre, me la pase teniando exposiciones,tareas,ingles. muchas cosas jajaja XD. pero aqui esta, reitero espero que les guste :)**

**si tienen una duda a ctritica, buena, mala, constructiva, la pueden decir.**

**ahora a responder reviews que solo fueron dos , pero igual no importa, aveces se gana y a veces se pierde.**

**Miss Sugar Cubes : jajaj XD, te e cumplido con lo del pov de peeta, :).espero que te guste :). jajja XD deverias mandarle a los mutos a tu vecino :), y la verdad es que no recuerdo que decia la PD, creo que era Cuidate de los mutos y procura no tener pesadillas. jaja XD que mal que quedo en otro salon, tal vez es el destino jaja XD. la verdad es que no me aburre de lo que hablas, al contrario todo lo que escribes me parece interesante :). jaja XD y si vi que Sam interpretara a finnick, me gusto que lo eligieran y a ti?. jajaj XD yo tampoco puedo esperar para ver la pelicula y falta tanto tiempo :(. jajja XD. creo que el pov de peeta te aclaro lo de que si termino con delly jajja XD. ajjaja XD seguro que gale seguira destras de katniss por un tiempo, pero seguro el destino lo recompezara jajaja XD, cursi *-*. y no todavia no andaran oficialmente, tal vez 2 capitulos despues jajaj XD. y como dijiste en tu review que si lo escribia el pov de peeta me amarias, asi que cumplelo,jaja ok no. XD jajaj XD no no me aburriste y espero mi rosa blanca jajaj XD ok no, mejor darsela a los malos jaja XD. **

**tatiana mellark salvatore: jajaj XD yo soy stelena la verdad es que me gusta mucho mas de pareja a stefan y elena. jajja XD si eso es bueno y que mal que sigues con tu problema, ojala lo soluciones pronto :).**

**hasta el proximo capitulo, creo que lo subire el domingo :). Cuidense :)**


	12. Chapter 11

Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo :))

Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Estaba demasiado cansada por dormido tan tarde ayer, no me levanto de la cama hasta que Prim entra a mi habitación gritándome que me levante, que ya es muy tarde. Y le hago caso al ver la hora en el reloj "11:45 AM".

Cuando me incorporo en la cama, ella me mira, bueno realmente creo que no me mira a mi sino a la cadena que me regalo Peeta. Ella me pregunta y le cuento todo lo de ayer.

-Entonces, no pensabas contarme si no te preguntaba- dice en tono ofendido, aunque creo que es fingido.

-por supuesto que si patito, pero no ayer estaba demasiada cansada.

-mmm bien, te creo.

Prim sale de mi habitación y yo me dirijo a la ducha, para sacarme un poco el sueño que me cargo.

Bajo a desayunar, o a comer por que es lo que hay en la mesa. Haymitch compro pizza, según el nadie sabe cocinar en esta casa. Solo Prim y ella tampoco se levanto temprano.

Mientras comemos escuchamos la alarma de la camioneta de haymitch, el piensa inmediatamente que es un ladrón y coge un cuchillo de la cocina. Aunque Prim y yo solo nos reímos por que parece ilógico que a esta hora allá un ladrón a plena luz del sol. Pero igual salimos con el haber que era o quien. Era una mujer con cabello naranja y mucho maquillaje exagerado, que había chocado la camioneta de haymitch por detras.

-Ohhh!, lo lamento, no ha sido mi intención chocarlo, es que apenas se conducir y mi chofer a renunciado.- habla como si lo que le pasara fuera una desgracia.

-que desgracia mas grande- dice haymitch ironizando.

-si lo se, no tienes que burlarte de la desgracias de tus vecinos.

Todos nos quedamos mirándola, no teníamos idea de que ella viviera arlado nuestro, ella parece notarlo por lo que dice.

-Soy su nueva vecina effie trinket, espero que nos podamos llevar mejor. Y tu puedes empezar teniendo modales, no amenaces a las personas con cuchillos. –dice esta ultima frase señalando a haymitch.

-si como sea, me vas a pagar el choque a mi camioneta, verdad?- haymitch lo dice mas como una afirmación que una pregunta, pero parece que effie lo toma como una pregunta.

-por supuesto que no, pero los recompensare invitándolos a mi casa a cenar, los espero está noche, saben donde vivo.- nos dice dándonos una sonrisa y alejándose hacia su puerta.

Haymitch se ve mas que enojado y entra a la casa, cuando nosotras entramos haymitch se ha ido a su habitación y se ha llevado la pizza con el.

-excelente ya no vamos a comer.- digo con sarcasmo, por que yo realmente me estaba muriendo de hambre.

-podemos hacer sandwich, fácil y tenemos todos los ingredientes.- dice Prim

Asiento y nos comemos los sandwich viendo televisión, mas tarde llega Gale algo que me sorprende, por que pensaba que el estaba enojado con migo, pero me equivoque al parecer.

-Hola Katniss.

-Hola Gale.

Lo invicto a que se siente y lo hace.

-tuviste un buen cumpleaños?

-si, mis amigos organizaron una gran fiesta, me divertí mucho, y tu?

-Si, estuvo muy divertida - cuando habla veo que no lo dice sinceramente, y supongo que el debería saber que me daría cuenta de ello.- Katniss te traje un regalo, es que anoche no te lo he podido dar.

-Gracias.- el me pasa una caja parecida a la de Peeta ayer, plana y un poco larga.

La abro y es un collar con un dije de madera con mi nombre tallado.

-esta muy bonito, Gracias. Puedo preguntar por que no me lo diste anoche?

-estaba un poco enojado, con migo mismo.- aunque diga eso, yo se que realmente era con migo que estaba enojado.

-bien.

-quieres que te la ponga- esas palabras causan un deja vu, fueran las misma que uso peeta anoche.

Se acerca a mi, me recoge el pelo en un lado y veo que sus ojos se quedan mirando el regalo de peeta, el quita su vista rápidamente y me coloca el collar.

Me abraza y yo igual le de vuelvo el abrazo. Estamos muy cerca el uno del otro y el me susurra en el oído aunque es algo un poco mas alto que un susurro:- Te amo-.

Yo no se que decirle, con gale esta situación es muy incomoda ya que somos amigos desde hace muchos años, y no quiero lastimarlo. Quiero que siga a mi lado. Pero como amigo. Lo único que se me ocurre sin que sea grosero es:

-ya lo se.

El se despega de mi rápidamente y se va furioso de mi casa. No se que quería que le dijera, si yo no podía corresponderle.

Me siento en el porche de madera de la casa, esperando a que el viento y la tranquilidad me ayude a limpiar mi mente a refrescarla por así decirlo, pero no lo consigo.

Un rato después unos pasos se acercan a mi, madge por supuesto.

-kat que te pasa? Ayer estabas mas que contenta y hoy estas súper triste.

-no es nada madge, solo es que… Gale.- madge me mira con mucha atención y curiosidad.

-que pasa con gale?

-es… que me ha traído un regalo y hablamos y luego me puso el collar igual que peeta y después me dijo…, me dijo que me amaba. Y cuando le respondí "ya lo se", se largo furioso. Se que lo lastime, pero no sabia que decirle, no fue mi intención. Yo también lo quiero,, pero no como el me quiere ami.

-kat no se decirte, yo te quiero mucho, pero lo lastimaste y no es justo- sus palabras son determinadas y realistas. Noto que se ha enojado un poco conmigo, y no lo entiendo bien el porqué.

-Madge, ahora también tu estas enojada?

-No es enojo, es que…- sus palabras se cortan y luego continua: -nada, olvídalo. Perdón tal vez este exagerando un poco.

Asiento, aunque se que luego le seguiré dando mente, para alegrar un poco nuestro ambiente le hablo lo de la nueva vecina y madge se ríe tanto como yo y Prim.

Ella dice que le gustaría conocerla y se quedaría, pero se tiene que ir, hoy irán de visita a donde su madre y ella realmente vino a invitarme para que la conociera, pero viendo que tengo otro compromiso ella dice que lo dejemos para otra ocasión.

* * *

**XXXX**

Horas mas tarde le tocamos a haymitch a la puerta, para decirle que ya es hora de ir a casa de effie, y el insiste que no va ir a la casa de esa "loca" , esa fueron las palabras que el mismo utilizo. Prim y yo le insistimos y el finalmente acepta.

Tocamos a la puerta una y otra vez, nadie nos habré, hasta 10 minutos después plantados en la puerta.

-Perdónenme por no abrirles antes, es que estoy revuelta con la cocina.

-y ella hablaba de los malos modales- dice haymitch burlándose de effie.

-no se como lo soportan. Perdonen por el retraso de la cena pero e tenido problemas en la cocina. Ya casi esta listo.

Prim se ofrece a ayudarla a poner la mesa, y luego yo la sigo detrás. Haymitch se queda sentado en el sofá de la sala.

Cuando todo esta listo effie dice que ya nos podemos sentar, ella ha preparado puré de patatas, carne asada y una ensalada.

Todo se ve delicioso, yo solo espero que sepa tan bien como se ve, por que la boca se me hace agua.

-por fin comemos comida de verdad, no katniss?- se nota que haymitch esta disfrutando la comida, tanto como yo, y seguro me menciono, por que odia cuando yo cocino.

-que bueno que les ha encantado la cena, estaba aterrada de que no les gustara- se ríe y sigue hablando- guarden espacio para el postre.

Effie habla demasiado, pero el sacrificio es valido si nos invita a cenar mas seguido, yo extraño la comida en casa. El solo pensamiento me recuerda que una vez yo tuve una familia, cenábamos todos juntos y hacíamos cosas juntos, pero ha desaparecido.

Effie trae el postre un delicioso flan de vainilla con caramelo. Mientras terminamos se la pasa hablando de lo difícil que ha sido cambiar de su lujosa vida a algo tan sencillo como esto. Y ella nos cuenta que sabe cocinar por que estudio una carrera culinaria.

Nos despedimos de ella y nos avisa que nos espera de nuevo por su casa.

Cuando nos vamos me voy directo a la cama mañana necesito levantarme temprano, además cuento las hora para poder volver a ver a Peeta.

* * *

**se que este capitulo me ha quedado algo cortito, pero era para empezar a incluir a effie en la historia,jejeje XD, espero que no les haya molestado. Quiero recordarlas que solo actualizare los viernes, por el colegio y el ingles, ya saben jaajaj XD. mmm hoy estoy te pocas palabras. pero como e escrito el capitulo que sigue y este esta algo corto les dejare un adelanto :)****.**

**adelanto:**

-peeta …

-katniss, si lose, no sientes nada por mi, y solo podemos ser amigos y…

-no,peeta déjame hablar.

-Katniss lo entiendo no tienes que decirme nada.

-pero peeta, por favor! , déjame hablar…

-Katniss…

Que diablos le pasa a peeta que no me deja decir ni una palabra, esta tan seguro de que yo no siento nada por el, eso me lastima. Pienso en una forma de que me haga caso y que vea que yo si siento algo por el , lo beso y creo que le ha quedado claro que si siento algo por el por que no sigue discutiendo.

**si tienen una dudo, o una critica buena, mala lo que sea, pueden dejarla.**

**ahora a responder los reviews:**

**tatiana mellark salvatore : jajajaa XD que bien ambas somos stelena :), jajaaj XD y si creo que esta claro que me encanta la pareja de katniss y peeta jejeje XD. Gracias por la sujerencia te prometo que mas adelante tendras el pov gale, solo recuerdamelo jajaja XD.**

**Miss Sugar Cubes : jajaja XD , siempre :). jaajaj XD que bien. jajaja XD espero que me cuentes si te llegas a hacer la pulsera. :). si ya se que tienen a beete jajaja XD, aunque la eleccion me parecio regular me lo imaginaba un poco nerd, pero si ellos lo eligieron es por que sera perfecto :). jaja XD no,no tenia ni idea de que woody salia en zombieland jajaja XD. mmm que es Zello? la verdad es que no se :), jaja XD yo tambien tengo 14 pero los cumpli hace mucho como hace 5 meses y 1 dia jajaaj XD. jaja XD. jajaaj XD que bueno que ya no le hechas la culpa de la muerte de Prim al probre gale, ejjeej. jajaj XD espero que eso de no librarme de ti hasta que termine el fic sea cierto :). y sin duda alguna soñare con peeta sin camisa :).**

**Babie horan: jaja XD no te preocupes lo importante es que estés presente ahora :), y que mal con lo de estar tan ocupada, yo tambien estoy asi :).**

**hasta el proximo capitulo(recuerden sera el viernes)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo :))**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

No duermo en en casi toda la noche contando las horas que faltaban para el dia siguiente, no podía esperar por volver a ver a peeta de nuevo. Aunque tal vez ninguno sabríamos que decirnos, pero me conformaba con ver su cabello rubio cenizo y esos ojos azules, que aun si paso del tiempo, me seguían pareciendo familiares y todavía no puedo recordar donde.

Hago todo a mucha velocidad, sintiendo la emoción dentro de mi. Estoy lista tan temprano que cuando me salgo de mi habitación todos siguen durmiendo. Espero mucho tiempo pero mi deseo es concedido, Prim y yo vamos a carrera al colegio.

Cuando lo veo y me dirijo hacia el, una voz chillona empieza a gritar mi nombre una y otra vez, madge.

-Katnissssss,katnissss!- gritaba una y otra vez.

Me acerque a ella para que dejara de gritar.

-que necesitas madge?, es importarte?

-te tengo una súper noticia!. Adivina que es?

-madge ya dime, seguro que ni siquiera me acerco.

-seguro estas en lo correcto amiga mía, por eso te lo diré de una vez.-ella hace un sonido de imitación de suspenso, para ponerle drama al momento. Luego habla: -Peeta y delly ya no son novios!, han terminado katniss. Ahora es todo tuyo.

Yo solo me reí y ella al principio me veía irónica, pero luego se unió a mi y a las rizas.

-Como te has enterado madge?-

-Todos lo saben, Delly ha venido con un humor, que nadie la aguanta y al parecer alguien a oído una conversación en el baño y puff!. Todos los sabemos.

-ohhh!, interesante- es todo lo que puedo decir, no se me ocurría que decir, y que hacer en este momento.

-eso es todo "Interesante", Kat por favor, ve, acércate y búscalo. Es tu oportunidad.

-mmm y que le digo?, peeta me entere que ya no tienes novia quieres salir con migo?- digo en el tono mas sarcástico que puedo.

-no esta mal, pero no es a eso que me refiero. Lo que yo creo que deberías hacer es hablarle como siempre, luego acercarte y ver como surge la conversación, si se gustan, por que es así , todo saldrá con naturalidad.

_-no esta mal para alguien que nunca a salido con un chico_- .ambas nos reímos ya que esto de tratar con chicos es nuevo para ambas. Mas tarde agrego,luego de mirar a mi alrededor- , _aunque creo que eso tendré que esperar._

-por que?, si es una gran idea- dice refunfuñando.

-tal vez, pero mira a tu entorno, peeta ha desaparecido, ya no esta a la vista.

Ella asiente y veo como frunce el seño, al ver que su "magnifica" idea no va a poder realizarse.

**XXXX**

* * *

Para el receso en vez de irme a la cafetería, prefiero darme una vuelta por los alrededores del colegio, me siento en la grama, respirando tranquilamente y cierro los ojos. Quiero olvidar por un momento de todo y dejar de sentir que me corazón se agita una y otra vez, y sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de peeta y el recuerdo de aquel dia, nuestro primer beso. Por que cada vez que me acuerdo cualquier cosa siento esa emoción de volverlo a ver y volver a besarlo.

cuando creo que ya se ha pasado todo esa emoción de ver a peeta, que hasta pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca, se vuelve a encender dentro de mi al escuchar su voz de nuevo.

-Katniss te he estado buscando por todas partes, te me has perdido.

El se sienta a mi lado antes de que yo pueda contestar o hacer cualquier movimiento.

-es que quería estar sola, pensar.

-o perdón, pues en ese caso ya me voy, te dejo.

El se empieza a parar de mi lado y yo la verdad no quería así que le hago caso a lo que me diga mi subconsciente. Le agarro el brazo y el impuso hace que se vuelva a sentar.

-no, no te vallas.

Veo como se curva una sonrisa en sus labios y creo que en la mía también, me fijo que se queda mirando mi cuello, y ya veo porque, llevo puesta la cadena que me ha regalado el dia de mi cumpleaños. También llevo puesta la que me ha dado Gale pero no hace ningún comentario sobre ella, lo que me deja un gran alivio.

-me alegro de que la lleves puesta, eso es una buena señal de que te ha gustado.

-es hermosa, creo que ha sido mi regalo favorito.

-me alegra escuchar esas palabras viniendo de ti, aunque debo agregar que no es mas hermosa que tu.

Sus palabras me ruborizan y me dejan congelada unos momentos. Desearía que peeta dejara de decirme palabras como esas. Pero creo que es imposible, el es demasiado .guapo. Y me gusta mucho. Mis tontos pensamientos me dan valor para poder corroborar lo que me ha dicho madge esta mañana.

-eeehhh, Peeta, es verdad lo que circula por hay?, lo de que tu y delly terminaron.

-si, los chismes si corren rápido.- da una pequeña riza que reprime de inmediato y agrega: -termine con ella el sábado, en tu fiesta, cuando fuimos por tu regalo.

-no tenias por que decirme todo eso.

-Katniss te lo digo para que sepas que cuando nos besamos ya yo no andaba con delly, para que no pienses que e querido andar con las dos o jugar contigo o algo…

-no te preocupes, yo la verdad no podrían pensar de esa forma en ti. – lo interrumpo para que dejara de decir disparates que no venían al caso.

-espera déjame terminar, además me importas demasiado.

Me vuelvo a congelar, eso si no lo esperaba, sin saber que contestar aunque lo intento.

-peeta yo…

Mis palabras son interrumpidas con un beso de parte de peeta que luego cuando reacciono lo devuelvo, un beso cálido y tierno, que hace que vuelva a sentir mariposas en el estomago igual que el día en mi nuestros labios se separan y peeta baja la cabeza, creo que esta avergonzado pero no estoy segura. Asi que decido hablar yo para romper el hielo incomodo.

-peeta …

-katniss, si lose, no sientes nada por mi, y solo podemos ser amigos y…

-no,peeta déjame hablar.

-Katniss lo entiendo no tienes que decirme nada.

-pero peeta, por favor! , déjame hablar…

-Katniss…

Que diablos le pasa a peeta que no me deja decir ni una palabra, esta tan seguro de que yo no siento nada por el, eso me lastima. Pienso en una forma de que me haga caso y que vea que yo si siento algo por el , lo beso y creo que le ha quedado claro que si siento algo por el por que no sigue discutiendo.

Segundos mas tarde, alguien nos interrumpe.

-lamento decirle que esta prohibido besarse en el colegio, y mas si están solos entre los arboles. Esto podría causarles un reporte,lo saben?-nos interroga cinna

Peeta y yo no respondemos, por que claro que lo sabíamos, pero hace unos segundos ninguno de los dos estaba pensando en las consecuencias de un beso.

-bien, los dejare pasar por esta vez, pero con una condición, de acuerdo?

Ambos asentimos y cinna prosigue.

- tendrán que quedarse después de clases para limpiar los salones de clases.- peeta y yo movemos la cabeza en asentimiento, y cinna agrega: -les sugiero que se apresuren si no quieren llegar tarde a clases, hace 10 minutos sonó el timbre.

Y solo con esas ultimas palabras peeta y yo salimos corriendo y riendo.

* * *

**XXX**

Nos apresuramos a toda carrera, no queríamos llegar mas tarde de lo que llevábamos, cuando estábamos cerca del salón, nos dimos cuenta que el profesor estaba de una forma muy normal como si no estuviera esperando a dos estudiantes fugitivos. Peeta y yo entramos con naturalidad y un pocos nerviosos, pero el profesor solo nos refirió unas palabras: "Chicos me alegro de que alguien se allá ofrecido voluntario para limpiar los salones, lo necesitábamos". Y con eso no se volvió a referir mas a ninguno de los dos.

Madge me miraba con confusión e entusiasmo, supongo que quería que le contara, pero por mi parte si ella no preguntaba no le contaría, al menos no por ahora, primero tenia que pensar que rayos sentía por peeta y si era tan importante para mi como lo creo.

No le tomo mucha atención a la clases y creo que peeta tampoco porque de vez en cuando lo encuentro mirándome y yo volteo mi rostro, nuestras miradas se encuentran.

Madge me toca el hombro hasta que desisto de mirar a peeta y nuestra conexión ha desaparecido.

-Katniss donde estabas metida? Te has largado y regresas con Peeta, tienes que contarme, soy tu mejor amiga en todo el universo existencial.

-hey madge no exageres, no me e desaparecido por tanto tiempo.

-bien, bien se que estoy exagerando,pero igual me contaras?

-claro.- suspiro,y continuo, intentando hablar con el tono mas bajo posible para que solo escuche ella.- me he ido a pensar, quería tener la mente en blanco y llega peeta y hemos platicado sobre la cadena y le pregunte por delly…

-que tu hiciste que? Enserio?, pensé que cuando lo dije lo tomaste como broma.

-si como tu digas se que hablabas enserio, pero igual déjame terminas o quieres dejar la historia aquí?

-no, no para nada prosigue.

-bien, luego me ha contado que termino con delly el dia de mi fiesta. Y luego nos hemos besado.- suspiro al recordar el beso y las mariposas o lo que sean que e sentido en mi estomago.- y para terminar nos hemos vuelto a besar, pero llego el profesor cinna y nos ha dejado limpiando todas las aulas.

-Por Dios Katniss esto es increíble, me refiero a lo de limpiar las aulas y claro lo del beso.

-ohh si que divertido limpiar las aulas después de clases.- digo sarcástica.

-hay! Por Dios katniss estarás con peeta casi asolas.

No lo había pensado de esa manera, Peeta y yo solos limpiando el salón de clases, no esta mal. Seria divertido después de todo. Aunque madge uso el termino "casi asolas", eso me ha llamado la atención, tal vez se refería a los profesores pero de ellos solo se quedan algunos como máximo 2 hasta la tarde.

-madge por que casi asolas?

-ahh claro es por finnick- me da una sonrisa con un poco de humor, al ver mi confusión.

-finnick?

-claro,no te has enterado de lo que ha hecho en el receso.

Niego con la cabeza así que ella sigue contándome.

-pues el muy tanto, ha querido ser un romeo improvisado.

-romeo improvisado?-pregunto con una carcajada tratando de escaparse.

-si, estaba tratando de ser romántico con annie, aunque todo les dijimos que era mala idea el seguía insistiendo. Aprovecho la salida del director, para poder usar un megáfono en la cafetería. Quería dedicarle una canción, y luego quería preguntarle si quería ser su novia, quería hacerlo frente a todos los presentes. Pero repentinamente el director regreso, y finnick quedo castigado. Algo penoso no?

-si, tienes razón. Pero annie le ha dicho que si?

-ni siquiera a podido contestarle, el director se lo ha llevado de oreja y hasta hace unos minutos antes de ustedes no habían regresado.

Ambos nos reímos en unas rizas bajas, pero al parecer no son tan bajas ya que el profesor nos pregunta que si tenemos algo que compartir, ambas negamos.

Madge y yo dejamos de hablar, e intento concentrarme en la clase, aunque parece casi imposible por que solo puedo pensar en peeta. Que me parece ridículo, por que estoy perdiendo mucha concentración, aunque tal vez a esto es a lo que se le llame estar enamorado.

Las demás clases pasan rápido y sin mucha diferencia, ya era la salida, aunque para mi no había mucha diferencia ya que yo me tendría que quedar aquí. Le pedí a madge que le avisara a Prim y ella me dijo que rue a invitado a prim para pasar la tarde, y yo sin duda no me negué.

Madge se había ofrecido a ayudarnos y ninguno objeto por supuesto que la necesitaríamos si no queríamos salir de aquí sin medio pedazo.

Una persona nos trae unas cubetas bacías, trapeadores, paños y detergentes, tenemos que limpiar todos los salones del edificio, sin duda será una tarea dura, pero nada que no pueda soportar.

Decidimos que cada uno se encargaría de un trabajo y lo rotaríamos a turno, uno primero lo realizaba luego otro y así sucesivamente.

Lo primero que me toco hacer fue limpiar todas las mesas y sillas,madge estaba trapeando el piso, finnick limando las ventanas y peeta limpiando las pizarras y borradores. El dia empieza a oscurecer, ya esta saliendo el crepúsculo, y yo me estaba muriendo de hambre, o supongo que todos nos morimos de hambre. Mi estomago me empieza a delatar haciendo sonidos y todos me miran, yo solo me quedo callada.

Un rato después escuchamos unos pasos acercándose, lo que me hace pensar que es un profesor, pero no es gale, que esta haciendo el aquí. Trae unas cajas, que al instante me doi cuenta de que es pizza. Es extraño que este aquí, yo podría jurar que estaba mas que molesto con migo, pero parece que no se rinde.

-hey catnip!, como estas?

Abecés gale me hace pensar que es un bipolar, por que un dia estamos bien, un día estamos mal, es cansado, prefiero una situación definitiva.

-bien, pero que haces aquí.

-me alegro, ehh bueno, me he encontrado a Prim hace un buen rato, ella me dijo que estabas aquí, hubiera venido antes pero tenia clases y ya sabes no puedo faltar. Y entonces pensé, es tarde, katniss debe tener hambre, y como estas con tus amigos, traje comida para todos.

Yo la verdad me estaba muriendo de hambre, y creo que nadie rechazaría la pizza de gale en un momento como este, todos se acercan y yo le agradezco a gale. Nos sentamos en el suelo y empezamos a comer, la verdad es que estaba deliciosa.

Peeta y yo de vez en cuando nos miramos y espero que nadie lo noto, o mejor decir espero que gale no lo note, aunque creo que si lo hace por su comentario inapropiado.

-entonces si te ha gustado el collar- dice gale ilusionado y señalando mi cuello.

-si esta bonito, ya te lo he dicho,no?- digo resignada

-si, pero no estaba seguro cuando te lo puse.

Por Dios gale tenia que hablar de mas, por que no solo se quedaba callado, o se limitaba a decir cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con migo y el. Volteo mi cara al lado derecho donde esta peeta y veo que ha dejado de comer pizza.

-gale, ya deja ese tema, vale, sabes que me gusto, hablemos de otra cosa.

-bien, no hay problema. Pues cuanto salones les quedan por limpiar?

-creo que nos quedan dos, no chicos?

Ellos mueven la cabeza en modo de asentimiento, lo que me comprueba que es un si, miro a la ventana y me fijo que esta bien oscuro.

-que tal si los ayudo asi terminan mas rápido.- se ofrece

Antes de poder contestar, alguien mas lo hace.

-no te necesitamos, ya casi nos vamos- dice peeta.

-por favor peeta, yo estoy cansada y creo que también lo están katniss y finnick, y posiblemente tu.- afirma madge.

-si peeta, yo me quiero largar de aquí, y meterme en mi cama, ya- agrega finnick

-bien, que nos ayude- su tono es muy apagado.

Todos nos ponemos a limpiar y terminamos mucho mas rápido con la ayuda de gale. Aunque lo que ha hecho gale hoy supongo que lo ha hecho intencional, eso me hace sentir enojada, pero tal vez no debe juzgarlo.

Gale me ayuda a terminar de limpiar las pizarras ahora que era mi turno. Además los demas se fueron a vaciar las cubetas y botar la basura. gale empieza a ponerme conversación sin parar de hablar, aunque yo no le hago caso, ni le pongo mucha atención hasta que hace una pregunta que me molesta.

-como puedes ser amiga de alguien como ella?

-madge?- pregunto indignada por el tipo de pregunta.

-si, de quien mas hablaría.

-no entiendo sinceramente a que viene esa pregunta gale.

-te lo pregunto por que ella es…, como decirte, mírala. Es quisquillosa, una niña mimada y la ropa que usa, con lo que cuesta podríamos alimentar un pequeño distrito. Pero como no esperar eso si es la hija del alcalde, claro.

-Gale de que diablos hablas, madge no es nada de lo que dijiste, ella no es quisquillosa, ni mimada y su ropa no toda es esa, solo las de fiestas de su padre y eso. No deberías juzgarla sin conocerla. Y además ella no le da importancia a que su padre sea el alcalde. Gale creo que deberías i…

Escucho un ruido, algo que parece más un sollozo, alguien tropieza y al alejarse no me quedan duda de que es madge. Lo mas seguro es que ha escuchado, lo que gale a dicho.

-Gale lárgate, no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

-solo digo la verdad, no? o por lo menos esa es mi opinión.

Le doy una mirada reprochadora y me largo de hay tras de madge, sin darle una respuesta. Es fácil encontrarla ya que todo esta silencioso. Madge se había escondido como una niña pequeña estaba debajo de los escalones de la entrada. Yo no me explicaba por que ella se ponía así pero creo que debería preguntarle para poder entenderla por que ha salido asi.

-madge que ha pasado?- mi tono suena mas preocupado de lo que pensé.

-lo he escuchado todo katniss, todo!

-madge no le des importancia, son estupideces de gale, que no te importe lo que diga.

-no entiendes katniss.

-por supuesto que no entiendo, seria mucho pedir que me explicaras.

-para mi si es importante lo que piense.

-madge, es gale, no le des mucha importancia.

-ese es el problema katniss, es gale. A mi me importa lo que piensa de mi, me importa y mucho, por que me gusta, e querido que se fije en mi, pero es inútil es obvio que solo tiene ojos para ti. – dice casi a gritos y sus por sus ojos salen mas lagrimas.

Ahora lo entiendo todo, la reacción de madge hoy y la del otro dia en mi casa, eso lo explicaba. Yo lo que menos quería era que madge estuviera triste por culpa de gale. Pero no sabia como consolarla, asi que la deje desahogarse ella misma, pero igual me quede a su lado. Un rato mas tarde veo a gale salir por la puerta del colegio, y un poco después escucho unas voces. Son las de finnick y peeta.

-y ya se lo haz pedido peeta?

-no e tenido el momento indicado, siempre nos interrumpe alguien.

-ya pídele que sea tu novia de una vez.

-finnick entiende que tiene que ser especial, lo que yo siento es como lo que tu sientes por annie.

-bien, te comprendo.

-Crees que madge y katniss se fueron?

-es lo mas seguro, además gale nos dijo que katniss había ido a buscar a madge.

-si, tienes razón. Es solo que me hubiera gustado mejor a acompañarlas es tarde, deben ser como las ocho.

Y después que los veo alejarse, solo puedo pensar si peeta se refería a mi, o a otra chica. Solo el pensamiento me incomoda, creo que estoy pensando como una tonta claro que es a mi, aunque parezco una presumida sintiendo asi. Lo mejor debería ser esperar. Aunque mi mente me diga que siga dándole vueltas al asunto.

Después de que madge se a tranquilizado, nos paramos y nos vamos. Aunque no nos dirijimos palabras, yo no le pregunto, ella no me pregunta ami.

* * *

**jejeeje XD espero que les guste el capitulo, se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, y lo iba hace ahorita pero me ha dado sueno y flojera pararme de la cama, pero ya se me paso jaja XD, pues solo me queda decir que espero que les guste. esta mas largo que el anterior :). si tienen una sugerencia, duda o critica estoy habierta a ellas.**

**estoy triste solo tuve un 2 reviews, pero que va ya se me pasara :).**

**review:**

**Riley92: que bieno que te guste la historia y que la leas, jeje . espero verte por aqui mas seguido :).**

**Miss Sugar Cubes: ante todo, gracias por dejar siempre siempre tu review, jeje xd ,, jajaa xd esa misma cara de ya veo con un ojo la tengo yo en este momento, jaja xd, no te preocupes, nunca es tarde para felicitar a un trivuto :) jaja XD ojala que esa mariposa te haya dejado de molestar. y no te preocupes sonara con peeta sin camisa jeje , espero que te pase igual con finnick,peeta o gale? jeje Xd**

**hasta el proximo capitulo, seguro actualizare entre semana :).**


	14. Chapter 13

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo :))**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Mi mente estaban mas que aturdida y esto se debía a madge,gale y sobra decir peeta. No esperaba para nada lo que mage me dijo anoche,ni lo que dijo gale de madge y menos me esperaba que peeta y yo tuviéramos otro beso y escuchar es conversación que tenia con finnick,Me estaba volviendo loca, la noche me pareció eterna, solo podía aspirar a que mi mente encontrara el descanso que le faltaba, pero era imposible, aunque creo que termine ganando ya que por los rayos de sol filtrándose por la ventana ya era de día. Mire mi reloj para confirmarlo y era lo suficientemente tarde, casi ni llegaría al colegio, tendría que haberme levantado hace mucho rato, pero parece que el agotamiento de ayer gano mas que mi voluntad.

Me bañe,me cambie y desayune a tiempo record, Prim y yo corrimos todo lo que pudimos hasta que vimos la enorme entrada del colegio, justo antes de detenerme choque con alguien, y es una de esas personas a las que no tenia ni la mas mínima gana ver o siquiera pensar,Gale.

La furia que sentí por el al tratar a magde como lo hizo había desaparecido, pero no en su totalidad, aun había algo dentro de mi que deseara golpearlo, algo que no pude hacer ayer.

-que haces aquí?- las palabras salieron de mi boca casi a escupidas.

-quería hablar con tigo, ayer no pudimos hablar.

-de que quieres hablar?.

-de lo que te dije de…, madge, verdad?- asentí con la cabeza y prosiguió- cuando lo dije no tenia la mas mínima idea de que estaba ahí, si lo hubiera sabido no lo hubiera dicho, y lo sabes.

-si, pero esto no te justifica gale. Si madge hubiera estado o no, igual lo dijiste y me siento decepcionada por ello- le digo con reproche.

-Catnip por favor, enserio lo siento ya lo dije.- su voz fue subiendo de tono mientras hablaba.

-si pero no es ami que debes pedirme perdón, si no es a madge.

-enserio tengo que hacerlo catnip?

-gale, enserio la lastimaste, si tu supieras.

-Katniss ayer me explicaste perfectamente que madge no es como la pinto, además si lo dije es solo por la opinión que me da.

-Gale no haz entendido lo que dije, me refería a otra cosa. Tal vez deberías buscarla a la salida y hablar con ella.

-bien, lo hare.- dijo con resignación

-prométemelo?

-te lo prometo, vale.

Se que me lo prometió para complacerme, no por que sintiera hacerlo, pero la verdad es que deseaba que ellos hablaran, y tal vez gale pidiera perdón.

me fui, supongo que ya hemos terminado nuestra conversación, mire en todos lados y al parecer Prim se había ido cuando empecé a hablar con gale. Camine hacia el aula, y unos minutos después de estar allí toco el la campana. Madge se sentó a mi lado, supongo que gale todavía no había hablado con ella, si no me hubiera comentado.

La clase transcurre con normalidad, y hoy si me estaba concentrando en ella, hasta que alguien me toca por la espalda y me pasa un papelito doblado. Me pregunto que querrá es chica con migo, si ni siquiera la conozco. Leo el papelito extrañada_: *Katniss que __opinas quieres__tal__ te parece tu y yo, dia de campo, hoy después de clases, Peeta. PD: devuélveme el papel preciosa, si no moriré antes de que puedas dirigirme la palabra*._ Lo ultimo de me dio algo de riza y se noto que le dio trabajo escribir esas pocas palabras por que las había tachado.

Le doi vuelta al papel y le respondo_: *jajaja XD claro que acepto, pero no creo que mueras por … déjame revisar mi reloj… 8 minutos*_. Le paso el papel a la chica y observo como va pasando de mano en mano hasta llegar a las filas delanteras donde se encuentra peeta. Cuando abre el papel y creo que lo esta leyendo, vero en su rostro una sonrisa imposible de borrar. Veo que esta escribiendo y sin previo aviso el papel es arrancado de sus manos por el profesor.

-asi que, joven Mellark, quiere compartir algo?- dice el profesor Boggs, para lo que ami respecta es uno de los mas estrictos, tanto que parece mas militar que maestro.

-para ser sincero, no.- dice despreocupado.

-mmm pues si es asi, que tal si leemos lo que escribió?

-no tengo ningún problema en lo absoluto.- peeta se voltea y me guiña un ojo.

-bien- y empieza a leer lo que decía el papelito, aunque como lo leía no parecía en lo absoluto el tono que peeta hubiera usado:- _* jaja si tienes razón preciosa, me he desesperado demasiado, y estoy mas que alegre de que aceptaras. Hablamos en 8 minut…*._ – Mellark, seria tan amable de decirme a quien se dirigía esto.

-la verdad no, creo que eso es algo muy personal.

-a la oficina del directo snow, en este mismo instante mellark-El profesor se veía algo alterada y sus palabras salían con demasiado enojo.

Peeta salió sin pensarlo, pero su cara no reflejaba la más mínima preocupación, o por lo menos eso era lo que aparentaba. En cambio yo, ni que decir creo que mi cara reflejaba exactamente lo que sentía, que pondrán a hacer a peeta, aunque supongo que eso no era grave, creo que lo mandaron a donde el director por haber respondido.

Madge y yo salimos juntas, al principio hablamos de todo el trabajo que hicimos ayer, y luego ella pone el tema de que pasara con peeta, yo solo puedo responder que esperemos que aparezca.

Hoy en la cafetería hay hamburguesas como única opción, asi que ambas tomamos. Nos sentamos una arlado de otra en la respectiva mesa de siempre. Yo ya estaba demasiado preocupada de que peeta no apareciera. Mi hamburguesa es devorada demasiado rápido, tenia que hacer algo para no maquinar estupideces.

Luego de un rato, al ver la figura de peeta acercándose a nosotros, me inmunda un alivio inmenso, ya que si esta aquí no le habrán puesto un reporte o algo. Antes de poder preguntarle que ha pasado?, finnick se me adelanta y lo hace primero.

-la verdad es que el director no lo ha tomado tan grave, como el profesor boggs. Solo me ha puesto a trabajar limpiando aulas después de clases. Al parecer están muy necesitados de personal de apoyo.

Eso me un gran alivio, hasta que mi cabeza recuerda por que ha sido enviado allí. Lo que me hace suponer que nuestro dia de campo será cancelado, y antes de poder preguntarle, peeta cuestiona.

-Katniss, perdón, nuestro dia de campo tendrá que dejarse para otro dia, no te importa verdad?- el se veía demasiado desanimado.

-no te preocupes, lo podemos dejar para otro dia y claro que no me importa.

-Gracias, me has quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Ambos nos quedamos callados después de eso, solo me quedo escuchando las conversaciones de los demás, sobre diferentes temas. Y annie y finnick de repente a otros entran a conversaciones románticas, de eso de que ayer a media noche finnick llamo a annie para preguntarle si queria ser su novia. Finnick siempre con sus ocurrencias.

El tiempo del receso pasó volando. Las clases no tanto, pero sin dudo no son tan lentas. Peeta no me vuelve a mandar mas papelitos, supongo que para evitarse otro castigo y seguro para evitarme una ami. De vez en cuando yo lo miro y creo que el también me mira. En una de las veses que lo e observado veo como finnck le pega en la cabeza a peeta. Me da mucha riza y también curiosidad de saber por que?.

Al terminar la clase me despido de todos y también de peeta. Me ofrezco a ayudarle pero el se niega rotundamente y según dice finnck ya lo ayudara.

Aunque peeta allá dicho que no, se me ocurrirá una forma de ayudarlo o por lo menos me gustaría esperar a que terminara. Busco a prim por mucho tiempo hasta que por fin la encuentro. Estaba en el baño, o por lo menos pensé verla caminar hacia allí.

-Prim!- le grito y ella sale de uno de los baños.

-hola katniss, perdón si no te había buscado es que estaba aquí algo ocupada.

-bien no hay problema, pero te quería decir que hoy me quedare hasta muy tarde en el colegio.

-por un castigo?- pregunto burlona.

-no tonta, bueno mas o menos, pero el castigo no fue para mi.

Ella rio, pero luego estuvo seria y cuando formulo su pregunta trague en seco, no creo haber sido tan obvia cuando hable con gale , y menos pensaba que prim todavía seguía ahí .

-Katniss ,madge siente algo por gale?

-no de que hablas, para nada.- yo creo que no fue lo suficiente convincente, pero por lo menos espero que se le haya borrado esa idea, por que creo que madge se enojaría con migo.

-katniss por Dios, tal vez gale no lo haya entendido, pero yo si. Solo quiero que me lo corrobores.

-bueno ok Prim, si madge esta enamorada de gale, por eso le e propuesto a gale que buscara a madge.

-eso esta perfecto katniss, estas asiendo de cupido como alguna vez ella lo estuvo o esta haciendo contigo.

-si tienes razón.

-kat puedo pedirte permiso?

-depende, dime prim.

Ella no responde al principio, baja su mochila de su hombro al piso y abre la cremallera,y para mi sorpresa prim contiene un gato dentro de esta, un gato horrible en lo personal.

-katniss puedo quedármelo, lo he tenido desde hace una semana, pero pensé que ya es hora de perdir permiso. Porque en mi habitación ya no lo puedo ocultar.

-Prim…- empecé pero no puede terminar la frase.

Prim empezó a hacer cara de perrito y a suplicarme muchas vece, hasta que al final acepte con distintas codicones.

-Gracias Katniss, Gracias, eres la mejor hermana de mundo.

Y antes de poder contestar salió corriendo, diciéndome que se iba a casa, eso era bueno. A pesar de ser un gato horrible, al parecer prim lo queria y estaba dispuesta a cuidarlo.

Ya era un poco de tarde y nose cuantas veces había subido haber si necesitaban ayuda, hasta que no regrese ya que me lo habían prohibido, aunque dude en romper esa prohibición no lo hice. Me senté debajo de un banco en el colegio, el aire resoplaba y el sol decaía. Eso fue todo lo que observe hasta que finnick se sentaba justo a mi lado.

-finnick no deberías estar ayudando a peeta?

-sip.- dice en afirmación.

-entonces que diablos hacer aquí.

-es que annie me ha llamado de ultima hora que sus padres han organizado una pequeña reunión familiar en la que estoy invitado.

-eso es genial, pero dejaras al pobre peeta solo.

-no.

-no?- pregunto interrogante.

-bueno… para eso estas aquí, no?

-peeta no me necesita o eso dice.

-exactamente katniss eso dice. Y te voy a contar algo que no debería, ves que peeta te ha invitado a un picnic?, bueno el lo ha hecho para pedirte que fueras su novia, tenia todo preparado. pero por casualidad del destino ,siempre son interrumpidos .sabes tiene la canasta y el mantel aquí en el colegio.

-y que quieres que haga?.

-Katniss por favor se mas romántica, ve por la canasta y toma la iniciativa.

-mmm lo que me estas diciendo es que debería ir por la canasta y llegar donde peeta, y pedirle que fuera mi novio?

-mas o menos, pero por lo menos captaste lo de la canasta.

Ambo reímos ante semejante comentario, cuando paramos de reír finnick se despide con la mano parándose de mi lado, y antes de que pueda alejarse le grito un gracias a todo pulmón.

-para eso estamos los grandes amigos!, no?- me grita a distancia.

Hago lo que finnick me ha dicho voy por la canasta a la cocina, donde peeta la había puesto, me dirijo hacia el aula donde finnick me dijo que posiblemente este, y el a aceptado esta hay. Se ve demasiado cansado, y no se ve como el peeta sonriente, tal vez tenga hambre. Me acerco un poco mas y lo solprendo.

-solpresa, solpresa!

-que haces aquí, pensé que ya te habías ido.

-bueno pues soy lo suficientemente terca, además dicen que lo que amas no debes dejarlo ir.- se perfectamente que el dichocorecto es "si amas algo déjalo ir si regresa es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue", pero que va asi suena mejor para la situación.

-katniss tu me amas?

Sus palabras salieron tan rápido como mis pensamientos acabaron, no me espera que peeta me lo preguntara, además no tengo una respuesta a esa pregunta por que no se si lo amo, o solo será un enamoramiento de adoleecensia, eso no lo se y solo lo podre descubrir con el tiempo. Pero no podía lastimar los sentimientos de peeta diciendo una mentaría por que para mi esta mas claro que el agua de que estoy enamorada, pero llegar a amar es otra cosa.

-peeta yo… yo no lo se. Solo se que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.- las palabras salen tan rapidas, y yo ni siquiera las había formulado en mi mente.

-eso es mas que suficiente para mi preciosa.

Sus palabras son lo suficientemente tranquilizadoras para saber que no lo e lastimado, y además no he mentido he dicho la pura verdad. Entre los dos nos abrimos el mantel de cuadros rojos sobre el que pondremos la comida. Cuando abro la canasta miro que hay mucha comido deliciosa frutas variadas, galletas de chispas de chocolate, pan tostado, trozos de queso, y para tomar una botella de jugo de naranja. Todo se veía delicioso, peeta y yo mientras comemos tenemos una conversación muy activa hablando de gustos y cosas asi sobre nosotros, para conocernos mejor. Cuando noto que el cielo esta oscuro reviso mi reloj y marca las 7:59 PM.

-Peeta es tarde creo que deberíamos irnos.

-Katniss antes de irnos quería decirte algo, bueno, este no era mi picnic que tenia preparado, lo imaginaba mas en un lugar bonito, pero igual no quiero atrasarlo mas esperando el momento indicado, katnis tu quieres ser mi novia?.

En vez de decirle algo me a balanceo sobre el, tirándolo para atrás, pero de todos modos nuestros labios quedan juntos, que es justo lo que buscaba. Sentí las mismas mariposas que siento en mi estomago cuando beso a peeta, parece que nunca desaparecerán. El beso es dulce , tierno y perfecto. Nuestros labios se separan y antes de que el pueda decir algo, yo lo hago, contestando de alguna forma a su pregunta anterior.

-este es el momento indicado peeta.- le digo, ya que justamente así lo sentía.

-Katniss eso es un si?

-por supuesto que si.

Ambos reímos y nos damos otro beso pero este muy corto y empezamos a recoger. Cuando terminamos nos vamos caminado, y de camina a mi casa peeta me toma de la mano, un detalle muy dulce de su parte en lo que ami respecta. Aunque casi no hablamos en el camino, me siento bien de tener su compañía tan cerca de mi.

Cuando estamos en la entrada de mi casa nos despedimos.

-hasta mañana peeta, duerme bien.

-igual para ti preciosa, recuerda que te quiero.

- espero que sueñes conmigo- le digo a modo de juego.

-siempre sueño con tigo.

Sus palabras me ruborizan y siento que me cógelo, por no saber que contestar, el se despide con la mano con una gran sonrisa en la cara y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Cuando estoy dentro de la casa escucho ruidos en la cocina, afino mi oído para escuchar mejor y si no me equivoco son haymitch y effie. Y no están peleando o protestando. Están riendo como si fueran los mejores amigos de todo el mundo. Me acerco a la cocina para ver que hacen y veo una effie diferente a la que vi aquel dia, o cuando la observo por la ventana. Esta effie tenia su cabello naranja recogido en una coleta y tenia muy poco maquillaje, a simple vista y sin experiencia en maquillaje, podía decir que solo traía un brillo labial.

Ella y haymitch estaban preparando, supongo que un pastel y ambos estaban cubiertos de harina y tenían la cara sucia como si estuvieran pegándose la mescla del pastel en la cara. Y esa era estaban jugado o yo diría coqueteando. Cuando se dan cuanta de mi presencia me saludan.

-Katniss que buen que has llegado, estas lista para una rebanada de pastel al estilo haymitch?- me pregunta haymitch

-la verdad es que no tengo hambre ya e cenado, pero no te preocupes lo prueba re mañana .

-enserio kat pensé que te gustaba como cocinaba.

-no es eso effie es que e cenado con peeta.

-quien es peeta?- pregunta esta interrogante.

-mi amigo, bueno no, mi… novio.

-enserio katniss y no me habías contado- dice effie haciéndose la ofendida y recobrando algo de la effie que conoci por primera vez.

-es que nos acabamos de hacer novios horita.- digo avergonzada.

-bien te perdono, pero solo por esta vez. Espero que ese chico te trate bien por que si no se las vera con migo.

Tanto haymitch como yo nos reímos y este habla.

-me alegra, peeta es un gran muchacho.

Asiento y me voy directo a mi habitación, le cuento a prim y ella esta mas que feliz, pero su gato al parecer no me quiere mucho, pero me vale yo tampoco lo quiero de igual modo que el amor es mutuo.

* * *

**XXX**

Salgo corriendo hacia el colegio a tanta velocidad como el dia de ayer, a prim y a mi de nuevo se nos había hecho tarde y creo que esta vez mas. Tuve que subir directo al curso, pero para mi suerte todos estaban subiendo, por lo tanto me mezcle y no se notaria que acababa de llegar.

Me siento en mi asiento esperando a madge, que llega casi como 6 minutos después, cuando me dirijo a decirle saludarla y contarle que peeta y yo somos novios. antes de poder articularlo, madge me interrumpe.

-que hiciste katniss everdeen.- sus palabras me dejan en seco no sabia a que se refería, además en sus ojos se veía rabia y no se si era por mi, pero un mal presentimiento me decía que si.

* * *

**hola! quería pedir perdon por no haber actualizado entre semana como dije, lo que pasa es que no e podido por la tarea y el ingles, pero ya paso y hoy e actualizado jaaja XD.**

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aunque no esta tan large jeje XD.**

**como siempre les digo, si tienen una sugerencia, duda o critica estoy abierta a ellas.**

**saben estoy feliz creo que es la semana en la que e recibido mas reviews entonces estoy como wwwwiiiiii! jejeej XD**

**ahora a responder los hermosos, hermosisimos review:**

**Riley92: me encanta que estes de nuevo por aqui jeje XD, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo. creo que me demore en subir el capitulo :),perdon y hasta la proxima jajaja XD.**

**tatiana mellark salvatore:que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, creo que te ha decepcionado un poco , ehh?, es que no e tenido mucho tiempo para escribirlo, pero en eso me pongo en estos momentos para que me salgan mejor. jeje XD no te preocupes por gale, sera bueno como siempre de nuevo jeje XD.**

**Miss Sugar Cubes: jaja XD finnick es todo tuyo, peeta es todo mio, fin de la discucion. jajajaja estupida mariposa ojala se ****hubiera, asi no hubieras pasado por eso. jeje XD. que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, aunque este comparado con el otro es decepcionante, lo se , lo se. ha esto se le puede llamar poco tiempo libre en la vida jejeje. jajaj XD digamos que peeta es terco por el bien de la historia. :). jajaaja XD, si lo de gale es mas o menos eso. jaja XD tu secreto de prim esta a salvo conmigo no te preocupes jeeje XD. jajaj XD espero tus "molestias" de nuevo, que no son para nada molestias jejeej XD. si so~are con peeta sin camisa o eso espero jajaj Xd :).**

**ConyFarias:jajaja XD como has visto ya nadie los a interrumpido jeje y no te preocuupes gale no molestara mucho mas jeje XD.**

**ErandiGuz: se que no has comentado para este capitulo sino para otros, pero igual e querido agradecerte de que te ayas tomado de dejarme un review casa tal capitulo jeejej XD, gracias enserio lo apresiio jaja XD :)**

**hasta el proximo capitulo y gracias a todos por los review, cuidense :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo :))**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14.**

Me siento en mi asiento esperando a madge, que llega casi como 6 minutos después, cuando me dirijo a saludarla y contarle que peeta y yo somos novios. antes de poder articularlo, madge me interrumpe.

-que hiciste katniss everdeen!.- sus palabras me dejan en seco no sabia a que se refería, además en sus ojos se veía rabia y no se si era por mi, pero un mal presentimiento me decía que si.

-de que me estas hablando madge?, no te entiendo.

-ohhh! Claro, por Dios Katniss eras la única persona que lo sabia.

-madge no entiendo de que hablamos, explícame por favor,- mi voz salía mas que suplicante.

-ok claro, como al parecer katniss sufres de amnesia te recordare, gale sabe que estoy enamorada de el como una tonta, eso no te suena?- su voz ya estaba subiendo de tono y todos nos miraban de reojo. Yo no sabia que decirle, y ella interpreto mal mi silencio. Lo interpreto como un asentimiento o eso creo.

Ella se alejaba de mi y se cambiaba de lugar. No había ningún lugar disponible, apenas que se sentara sola y así lo hizo se sentó al fondo, me fije en ella y vi como sus ojos se ponían llorosos y las lagrimas amenazaban por salir.

Yo solo me preguntaba, quien habría sido?, por que a la única persona que le había contado era a Prim y ella sabia muy bien como guardar un secreto. Yo estaba más que segura que ella no había sido ella, pero entonces que se lo habrá contado?. Yo no podía encontrar respuesta a esas preguntas, por mas que le daba vueltas.

Me fijo en peeta que se esta levantando de su silla, con cuaderno, libro y lápiz. El camina hacia atrás ya que el se sienta algo adelante. Se sienta junto ami, dándome un beso en los labios, pero demasiado rápido para mi gusto, supongo que lo ha hecho como estamos en el colegio.

El profesor cinna entra por la puerta y empieza a hablar, realmente no le pongo demasiada atención, o mejor dicho hoy no, por que tengo a una persona a mi lado que no me permite concentrarme.

-shhh,hey katniss- dice un susurro a mi lado.

-si- contesto utilizando su mismo tono.

-que ha pasado kat?, me refiero a lo de madge, se veía demasiado enojada o mejor dicho furiosa. Perdona mi curiosidad. Vale?

-no te preocupes peeta, lo que ha pasado es que madge cree que soy una traidora. Pero perdona por no poder decirte por que, es que ella no quiere que lo diga, o eso creo.

- no hay problema.- me dice dándome una sonrisita y me quedo embobada mirando sus ojos, unos ojos hermosos, que todavía no saco de mi cabeza esa familiaridad. Pero resignancia es lo que me queda, por que el recuerdo de donde lo he visto antes no regresan.

Peeta voltea su cabeza lo que me saca de mi tontos pensamientos, pongo algo de atención a la pizarra aunque solo veo los labios del profesor mover, no mas. Miro hacia atrás buscando a madge y la observo, esta tan distraída como yo. Me pregunto en que estará pensando. La verdad es que quiero aclararle que no fui yo la que le conto a gale, no quiere que piense que no soy su amiga. Además quiero que piense que yo ganaría contándole alguien, eso no tenia sentido.

Mas tarde, peeta interrumpe mis pensamientos con una pequeña sacudida de hombros

-Katniss, hey! Tengo algo impórtate que contarte.

-si, perdón estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos.

-no te preocupes preciosa.- dice dulcemente.

-mmm dime, que me decías?

-te preguntaba si te gustaría ir de viaje?

- de viaje?- pregunto interrogante y confundida, era una pregunta extraña.

-si un viaje a la playa en un fin de semana. pero no este si no el 2 semanas. Ya sabes para distraernos un poco de tantas clases.

-peeta estas consiente de que nuestro distrito no tenemos playas verdad?

-por supuesto preciosa, pero es que la familia de finnick son del distrito 4, entonces han organizado un viaje a su casa allá, pero será básicamente una acampada y según dice será muy divertido por que tendremos muchas actividades. Que te parece?

-eso seria genial- digo de todo corazón, ya que yo nunca e visitado este distrito que según dicen es muy hermoso , además según e escuchados las playas no se parecen a la de ningún otro distrito.

Peeta emboza una gran sonrisa y se la devuelvo de inmediato, ambos nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro hasta que alguien rompe nuestra conexión. Tenia que ser finnick, en momentos como estos quisiera enredarle una cuerda en el cuello y colgarlo en un árbol. Que lastima que solo son imaginaciones. Pero hay otros momentos en los que pienso que le debo mucho, como darme el primer empujón para acercarme a peeta.

-peeta y que ha dicho katniss, si o no?- dice, refiriéndose a peeta como si yo no estuviera hay.

Me aclaro la garganta y hablo:- finnick no te haz dado cuenta de que estoy aquí presente, podías haberme preguntado-

-si ya lo se kat pero asi era mas interesante. – tanto peeta como finnck se ríen por lo bajo.

-no me digas.- ruedo los ojos y el solo realiza una mueca.

-entonces es un si?- pregunta, ahora refiriéndose a mi.

-mmm no lo se.., déjame pensar… por supuesto que si. No me perdería ese viaje a la playa por nada. Además me encantan las acampadas.

-eso es estupendo- dice un finnick muy alegre.

-puedo preguntar quienes iran?

-claro, iremos mama de finnick, papa de finnick, peeta, katniss, finnick, annie, Johanna y madge. O por lo menos son los que he invitado.- dice finnick hablando en una tercera persona.

La ultimas palabras de finnick me dicen que ya le ha preguntado a madge, pero no me confirman si madge aceptara. Yo desearía que lo hiciera a pesar de estar molesta con migo, tal vez en este viaje podríamos aclarar el mal entendido, o mejor yo lo llamaría sabotaje. Por que eso es lo que me parece.

-Finnick y quienes ya te han confirmado?-Me aventuro a preguntarle a finnick de modo casual.

-la verdad todos, exceptuando madge, me ha dicho que ha querido pensarlo.

-bien -digo algo triste.

-preciosa, no te pongas triste veras que tu y madge estarán como siempre en poco tiempo, cuando se le pase el enojo- dice peeta que se había mantenido callado por mucho tiempo.

-es que es algo complicado peeta, y eso era importante para ella.

Peeta me abraza por los hombros y así nos mentemos por un largo rato. Finnick empieza a alejarse de nosotros y se dirige a donde madge, estos tienen una conversación de muchas palabras y de vez en cuando parecen discutir, aunque madge lanza un bufido y termina echando a finnick hacia otro lado. Aunque por todas las expresiones parece que ha sido un si, no debo confiarme demasiado.

Al escuchar la campana me levanto de la silla y peeta hace lo mismo, depositando de nuevo su brazo sobre mis hombros, caminamos en dirección hacia una de las banquetas y en el camino me encuentro con la mirada envenenada de delly, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Solo me podía preguntar el, por qué? . que habría hecho ella para estar tan feliz. Yo solo podría responderme, nada. O por lo menos nada que yo supiera. Escucho susurros provenientes de peeta, que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que estaba hablando.

El se sienta y yo me siento junto a el y al otro lado tengo a annie. Que me saluda con una adorable sonrisa, aunque esta hay que admitir que no es de muchas palabras. se nota que quiere mucho a finnick. Antes de conocer que finnick estaba enamorado de annie, yo o cualquiera podría pensar que estos tienen una relación. Pero ni al caso.

* * *

**XXX.**

A la salida peeta a decidido a acompañarme a casa aunque le insisto que no ya que no estamos en la misma dirección. Y este al final acepta ya que tenia algo que hacer.

Cuando voy saliendo con Prim ,me encuentro a gale, con una expresión seria. Me acerco a el supongo que ami es a quien busca y estoy en lo cierto por sus palabras.

-katniss tenemos que hablar, es importante.

-de que quieres hablar?

-por que no me dijiste que madge estaba enamorada de mi, esto me a cogido por sorpresa.

-te lo ha dicho ella?

-no, me lo ha contado alguien mas,pero es alguien sin importancia. Ayer madge a querido hablar con migo y le e preguntado para confirmar. Y no lo negó. La verdad es que me he sentido en una situación incomoda.

-gale, no te lo había dicho por que no me pertenecía decirte lo yo, sino ella.

-catnip, pero e herido sus sentimientos dos veces primero sin saber que sentía algo por mi aquel día en tu colegio y ayer lo e vuelto hacer. Me siento … ashhh…yo siento…

-gale, para, vale?. No ha sido tu culpa. Pero necesito que me digas quien te lo ha dicho.

-quien me dijo que?

-lo de madge. Es importante ella esta enojada conmigo porque cree que te lo he contado yo.

-catnip me gustaría ayudarte, pero no puedo.

-por que no puedes gale?, o será que no quieres?- digo con mucha furia.

-no es que no quiera, pero no puedo por que no lo se, solo recibí una carta, anónima.

-me la puedes dar.

El me la pasa y la observo, la verdad es que la letra no la conozco. Es totalmente desconocida. Pero igual tengo el propósito de quedarme con ella, por que tendría que averiguar quien a sido, no quiero que madge piense que no soy la amiga que se merece.

-gale me puedo quedar con ella, con la carta- digo señalando a esta.

-si es toda tuya no hay problema.

Nos despedimos y se va alejando de mi, muy pensativamente.

* * *

**X.**

2 semanas después…

La mañana había amanecido soleada, estaba hermosa y el fin de semana de la semana mas esperada de todas, por fin había llegado. Haymitch me había dado el permiso para ir, por ello ahora me encontraba arreglando mi bulto sin saber que llevar, estaba pensando en trajes de baños, shorts,blusas y asi, ya que vamos a pasar el fin de semana en la playa, pero también acamparemos asi que no sabia si tenia que llevar cosa como pantalones largos,botas de montañas,sweaters y blusas manga largas. Decidí optar por llevar de ambas, mejor prevenir que lamentar. También había incluido provisiones uno nunca sabe si le dará hambre en el caminos.

Estaba lista muy temprano, solo me quedaba esperar que llegara finnick, padres y amigos. No tuve que esperar mucho, y visualice el minivan rojo de los padres de finnick de inmediato. En este vehículo cabíamos todos a la perfección. En la parte delantera iban el Sr y sra Odair. Después le seguían finnick y annie. Y al final íbamos peeta,madge, Johanna y yo. Para mi suelte me toco arlado de peeta, eso me parecía bueno.

El camino paso con mucha rapidez, o por lo menos asi paso para mi, al parecer había dormido en el camino y creo que fue así, ya que estaba recostada sobre peeta, pero este no estaba durmiendo, si no que estaba observando el paisaje. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia volteo y me dijo dulcemente:- si quieres puedes volver a dormir, solo hemos llegado al distrito y a donde vamos esta algo lejos-.

Yo niego con la cabeza pero nada mas, el sigue observando el paisaje un poco hipnotizado, pero al mismo tiempo juega con mi cabello.

Con el tiempo yo también me quedo observando las ventanas y vamos pasando casas realmente hermosas, y ni que se digan las playas. Luego vamos subiendo una pequeña montaña y nos estacionamos en una casa hermosa de dos plantas, color verde mar claro. Todos cuando salimos del minivan nos quedamos con la vista fija en ella. Hasta que los padre de finnck dijeron que solo vinimos aquí por comida,bolsa de dormir, y tiendas de campaña. Además ellos nos explicaron que a donde vamos hay un limite de carros, por ello tendremos que caminar un montón. Pero como dicen al mal paso darle prisa.

Caminamos montaña arriba, algo que no tiene mucho sentido si vamos a la playa, que por lo tal debería estar en una parte baja. Pero igual lo ignoro tal vez todo se aclare luego.

Observo a mis amigos, delante de mi están finnick, annie y Johanna. Parece como si Johanna hubiera venido antes aquí por que camina rápido y es como si supiera a donde fuera, aunque todos sabemos que no es asi. Detrás de mi van los padres de finnick, y madge. Esta se ve algo triste. Y hasta parece mi culpa desde su punto de vista. Si solo supiera quien escribió la estúpida carta todo se arreglaría entre nosotras. Tal vez le preguntaría a peeta si sabe quien escribió la carta, nunca se sabe.

Mientras seguimos caminando, finnick,annie y Johanna se detienen , lo que significa que hemos llegado. Y si creo que es asi, no es un lugar muy lindo que digamos, es algo asi como un acantilado. Sin mas que esperar Johanna creo que hace algo asi como leer mis pensamientos, por que ella interpreta lo que me paso por la cabeza.

-y es en este maldito lugar que pasaremos el fin de semana! Tres días aquí mentida no puede ser!- dice Johanna con un tono alto, que creo que se escucharía en el otro lado del mundo.

-johanna por Dios, no te exaltes- dice finnick.

-oye sabes esto no es una playa, como dijeron- vuelve a discutir Johanna, pero ahora con reproche.

-oye no reproches, no es aquí- dice finnick, señalando con un dedo, algo asi como una bajada.

Todos miramos hacia donde finnick señala, y nos asomamos un poco, el estaba en lo correcto y Johanna, en este momento debe sentirse demasiado avergonzada, por que es un lugar bonito. Una playa con arena clara y un mar demasiado azul. Tal vez si nos hubiéramos acercado al acantilado no hubiéramos pensado mal.

-es un hermoso lugar-dice madge.

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo con madge es muy lindo, además para ser sincera nunca había venido al distrito 4.

-enserio?, pero si todo han venido- dice Johanna, asiéndose la sorprendida.

-si, estoy hablando enserio.

-pues espero que te lleves un agradable recuerdo del distrito 4, es el distrito mas hermoso!.- dice finnick.

-eso espero- digo en acertamiento.

Todos nos ponemos a armar el campamento bajo las órdenes del . Finnick y peeta están armando todas las tiendas de campaña. Johanna y la están recogiendo leña para la fogata,annie esta preparando refrigerio, madge y yo estamos arreglando la comida y desempacando las bolsas de dormir. Ninguna de las dos nos hablamos, lo cual hace un gran silencio ya que todos están ocupados. La verdad es que se siente muy incomodo por lo tanto intento romper nuestro silencio. Pero espero no ser mal correspondida.

-Madge…- digo sigilosa.

-que quieres katniss?- dice de forma no muy agradable.

-como estas?- pregunto cosas estúpidas, ya lo se , pero que debo decir?, es que la verdad no lo se.

-bien, supongo, no?. Katniss podrías dejar de ser así.

-como así?

-intentar de ser agradable.

-madge yo no estoy fingiendo, sabes que me agradas.

-pues no parece, hasta donde yo tenia entendido ati te gustaba peeta pero parece que me equivoque, ya que al parecer también te gusta gale.

-madge por favor, gale no me gusta. Lo considero como un hermano.

-entonces por que lo hiciste, se suponía que yo debía contárselo, A MI MANERA!- estas ultimas palabras salen como un regaño.

-madge por favor créeme, yo no fui.

-no te puedo creer, perdón katniss, pero nadie lo sabia.

-bien, no me quieres creer, perfecto. Voy a hacer otra cosa nos vemos luego.- me paro y me largo de hay, yo no quería seguir suplicando, y pensé que nuestra amistad podría ser mas fuerte, pero me equivoque, no?.

Me acerco donde están finnick y peeta montando las tiendas de acampar. Me ofrezco a ayuda y este par acepta. Aunque realmente no me están dejando hacer nada y yo se que puedo hacerlo. Cuando "terminamos", vamos por refrigerio realizado por annie y en ese momento el papa de finnick nos dice como dormiremos. Ya que solo son cuatro tiendas, suficiente en lo que ami respecta. Tendremos que compartir . peeta y finnick dormirán juntos. Annie y Johanna juntas. Los esposos por supuesto que juntos. Y madge y yo juntas. Esto hasta me parece una maldición, no por que madge, si no por que nos toca juntas en todo, y esto solo lo empeora, por que cada vez que abro la boca para hablar con ella todo empeora. Pero que mas da, esto a sido una invitación por lo tal hay que respectar como se han hecho las cosas.

Los padres de finnick se retiran muy temprano después de preparar la cena y dejarla ahí se fueron a su tienda, aunque ninguno de nosotros tiene abre así que la dejamos para después.

Cuando empieza a oscurecer, enciende la fogata, por que ha empezado a hacer algo de frio. Todos nos sentamos alrededor de esta, y a mi lado como siempre esta peeta, pero realmente hoy no me ha hablado mucho. Yo creo que el también esta enojado con migo, pero no se que le e hecho yo, haci que le pregunto.

-hey peeta.

-dime?-dice muy secamente.

-estas enojado con migo.

-por que lo dices?

-no me respondas con evasivas peeta, yo solo quiero una respuesta.

El me toma de la mano y nos alejamos de la fogata, empezamos a caminas por la playa,que esta algo oscura, y hasta que no estamos lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie escuche nuestra conversación no habla.

-Katniss no es que este enojado con tigo, pero e escuchado los gritos de madge.

-cuales de todos?-intento ser graciosa, aunque no funciona mucho por que sigue serio.

-me refiero a lo de que tu le contaste a gale…

-enserio peeta, como puedes pensar eso de mi, yo te quiero y lo sabes, y quiero que madge sea feliz.

-pero las pruebas te inculpan katniss.

-que pruebas peeta?

-la única que existe katniss, tu eras la única persona que lo sabia.

-por Dios peeta, yo no he sido, a sido otra persona, que le ha mandado una carta a gale. El me lo ha dicho esta mañana.

-Katniss yo…

-no me digas que quieres que también te enseñe la carta?

-no Katniss yo confió en ti vale, es solo que me he puesto celoso, es que desde el punto de madge todo suena lógico.

-si,lo se, ese es el problema, si sonara como un disparate o revoltijo fuera mas fácil convencerla de que yo no fui.

-que tal si te ayudo, a resolver la misteriosa carta, tal vez alguno de nosotros conozca la letra.- dice peeta ofreciéndose.

-eso es justamente lo que había pensado horita.- rectifico

-te dije que estábamos conectados- dice peeta.

-nunca lo has dicho.

-siempre hay una primera vez.- y luego me da un tierno beso en los labios, lo que me dice que ya no estamos enojados, o algo parecido.

Nuestro beso es interrumpido, por finnick y Johanna que están algo cerca de nosotros gritándonos que ya era hora de la cena y cosas como "ya esta la cena tortolitos", "si querían estar a solas no tenían que hacer un show de teatro" o "quien incluía besuqueó en el plan?" .

-jajajaja finnick ,Johanna que graciosos, no nos estamos besuqueando es un simple beso, si no se dieron cuenta.

-pues no parece peeta, debieron haberse visto.- dice johanna

-callada te vez mas bonita-dije y con eso terminaron de molestar.

Peeta y yo caminamos devuelta a la fogata, donde había una cena deliciosa, habían preparado hamburger, y se veían realmente deliciosos. Luego de esto todos nos dirigimos a nuestras tiendas de campaña, ya que estamos realmente cansados, y mañana tendríamos muchas actividades que realizar.

Madge y yo no hablamos nada realmente mientras ambas estábamos metidas hay, pero eso era bueno, ya que cada vez que nos dirigíamos la palabra salíamos peor.

* * *

**X.**

Me desperté con la luz entrando a través de la tienda de acampar, madge seguía durmiendo así que Salí de hay lo mas cuidadosa que pude. Cuando Salí me fije que la gran mayoría estaba despierte, y estaban preparando botes inflables, iremos a remar o algo?. La curiosidad me mataba, y si estaba casi en lo cierto, remaremos pero para pescar.

Todos nos alistamos, y la mama de finnick nos preparo sandwich para desayunar. Estábamos listos, y nos dividimos en un grupo de dos ya que solo había dos botes. En uno estamos peeta,Johanna y yo, y en el otro annie,finnick y madge.

Remamos hasta que los brazos me dolían, y también hasta que finnick encontró el lugar "perfecto" para pescar los mejores peces. Yo realmente no se pescar pero igual haría lo que pudiera, al igual que la mayoría, ya que si no me equivoco tampoco sabe pescar.

Nos salimos de los botes y nos quedamos en una pequeña islita, y esta realmente no tiene orilla ya que es totalmente onda.

Todos hacemos muchos intentos fallidos, exceptuando a finnick que lo hace muy bien, y este que se cansa de vernos fracasar nos dice que mejor usemos una red. Y así lo hacemos utilizamos una red y la colgamos, esperando que los peces entren en ella, o algo parecido. Cuando los peces parecen dar señal de vida, todos estamos muy distraídos, hablando, o almorzando. Asi que creo que soy la única que se da cuenta de que hay peces pasando entre la red. Me acerco e intento jalarlos, pero los pocos o eso creo de peces están suficientemente pesado. Intento jalarlos pero se me es casi imposible, son más de lo que creí, mis compañeros se dan cuenta y vienen a ayudarme. Pero para cuan llegan yo ya estoy cayendo al agua por la presión.

Por suerte no nado tan mal y es algo que debo agradecer, por que sino estaría ahogándome en este momento, aunque debo decir que no doi nada de pie aquí.

-katniss estas bien- escucho decir a peeta algo preocupado y me sorprende que este no se haya tirado al agua para "ayudarme" , aunque no lo veo muy bien por el agua salada metida entre mis ojos.

-si o eso creo- digo.

-necesitas nuestra ayuda?- pregunta finnick.

-no, creo que puedo llegar a la orilla sola.

-bien, pues apresúrate, no te vayan a comer los tiburones-dice Johanna, y por lógica se que aquí no hay tiburones.

-no creo que haya tiburones Johanna, solo puedo decir que el agua esta bien fría.

Con eso todos se ríen y regreso a la islita, aunque me estoy muriendo de frio, y me pasan una toalla para cubrirme del frio, todos decidimos que seria mejor volver, y asi yo pueda cambiarme y cocinar los pescados para la cena.

Me cambio de ropa al llegar, me poco unos pantalones cortos jeans y un sweater verde, la verdad es que me siento con mucho frio. Después me reúno con todos los demás que llevan una plática muy animada al frente de la playa y me siento arlado de peeta. Este me abraza, y me siento mejor en sus brazos, aunque de repente se alejan de mi, posándose rápidamente en mi frente.

-katniss tienes fiebre?- me pregunta peeta, aunque me llega a parecer mas una afirmación.

-no que va, yo me siento bien.

-no, katniss estoy hablando enserio, estas ardiendo.

Las palabras de peeta tienen sentido, ya que eso explicaría por que no me siento tan bien y tengo frio.

-katniss deberías ir a recostarte- dice annie.

-para que, no te preocupes, seguro para en poco tiempo.

-no para nada ahora mismo, a tu tienda, mientras yo consigo algo de agua para bajarte la fiebre- vuelve a dirigirme annie.

Y termino asiéndole caso, ya que peeta me acompañara para no sentirme sola.

-como te siente?-pregunta peeta como por octava vez.

-ya te dije que creo que igual, peeta. Hablemos de algo agradable, si?, me siento horrible por haber dañado el viaje.

-kat no te sientas mal,no ha sido tu culpa. Si quieres hablar de algo agradable, ya se, que tal si me enseñas la carta?

-claro, estupenda idea.- rebusco entre mis cosas hasta encontrarla, y con suerte no se había quedado, se la paso a peeta y este la observa pensativo, frunce varias beses el seño y luego asiente.

-si conozco la letra y la e visto un millón de veces.

-de quien es?- pregunto muy curiosa al saber que mi problema seria resuelto.

-es de delly, su letra es muy reconocible, es la única persona que confunde la b y la d.

Ambos reímos ante semejante ocurrencia, pero luego me pongo seria ya que tiene sentido, el otro dia en la cafetería esa sonrisa de malicia, era por que había logrado lastimarme, y en uno de los lugares donde mas me duele, pero como delly habría escuchado esa conversación?, no tienen sentido , yo nunca lo dije en su presencia. Apenas que … claro, estuvo en uno de los baños cuando le conté a Prim, es el único momento lógico que encuentro.

-katniss que vas a hacer?-pregunta peeta.

-la verdad quiero contarle a madge lo antes posible, asi ya no estaremos enojada, y luego pensare si reclamarle a delly.- hice ademan de pararme pero peeta me detiene.

-a donde cree que va señorita, usted debe permanecer aquí hasta nuevo aviso.

-peeta es importante contarle a madge cuanto antes.-digo con urgencia.

-lose pero la salud va primero, asi que espérate a que se te pase la fiebre que ya casi baja.

-aja.- digo en tono enojado.

-no te enojes con migo.

-peeta.

-katniss.-responde mi nombre, en un tono divertido

-enserio?-le digo.

-enserio que?

-no me vas a dejar pararme.

-si, enserio. Así que de que quieres que hablemos, estaré aquí de enfermero todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-bien, me rindo. Cuéntame de ti, algo no sepa, déjame ver… como…, de tu familia?

-que quieres que te cuente?

-nose lo que sea.

-bien. Vivo con mi madre y mi padre, tengo dos hermanos que actualmente viven fuera, este par es muy agradable, seguro te gustaría conocerlos. Mi madre no es mala persona, pero tiene un carácter de lo mil demonios, solo es bueno conocerla cuando esta de buenas. Mi padre es una persona muy amable y buena.

-y a que se dedican?- pregunto curiosa.

-mi padre es panadero y mi madre lo ayuda. Pensé que eso lo sabias.

-mmm por que lo dices?

-bueno ya sabes, lo del pan, recuerdas, no es que quisiera recordártelo pero bueno , yo pensé que…- y desde ese momento deje de escuchar la voz de peeta, y recuerdos entraban en mi mente, los ojos tan familiares de peeta, claro era el, el chico que me dio pan cuando lo necesite. Como pude olvidarlo, pero es que es tan diferente ahora, yo nunca lo podría haber adivinado. Pero yo siempre supe que sus ojos eran familiares, seria que mi inconsciente siempre lo supo, y yo no me di cuenta. Será que yo de alguna forma lo supe y lo que siento por peeta siempre fue agradecimiento y lo confundí. No se que pensar, mi cabeza esta vuelta un revoltijo. Siento como mi cuerpo se va volviendo mas pesado, hasta no poder aguantarlo y metiéndome en la inconciencia.

* * *

**Hola! perdón por la tardanza del capitulo, se que e tardado mucho, pero es que no lo tenia listo, estuve escribiendo ayer, pero no lo termina a tiempo para subirlo, apenas lo e terminado esta manana y lo he subido, perdón. se que últimamente pido mucho perdón pero es por el poco tiempo que tengo para escribir, pero no pienso dejar la historia sin terminar, asi que espero que sigan hay para leerla y yo para escribirla, los quiero!**

**ahh si casi se me olvida decirles, se que me ha quedado mal estructurado, pero es por la prisa con la que lo escribí, si se que e ido algo rapido en el capitulo pero es que la verdad estaba corriendo algo lentoo. tambien me queran matar por haber matado de alguna forma la relación de peeta y katniss, pero es que bacicamente hay viene la historia. pues creo que es todo, los quiero, cuidense :)**

**ahora a responder los reviews mas hermosos de todo el universo, hoy son muchos, que emocion! :**

**Riley92**: jejeje XD que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, pero creo que no e actualizado pronto. y como ya ves si en este capitulo sabremos que ha pasado con madge jeje :), Gracias por tu review :)

**tatiana mellark salvatore**: jejeje si, todos quisiéramos ser katniss y tener un peeta, jejeej Xd. yo tampoco puedo esperar para ver el final vampire diaries, estoy que me muerdo las uñas jejeje. Gracias por el review.

**Joanna**: jajajja me alegro que te guste, jejeje XD gracias espero tenerla y tener mas tiempo para escribir para que no me pase lo de hoy :). jeje Gracias por el alago. Gracias por el review.

**Guest**: jajaja XD que bueno que te agraden los detalles que les pongo, es todo un honor :) jajaaj XD.

**Miss Sugar Cubes:** jajaja XD si. jeje no podíamos dejar a buttercup fuera de la historia, tenemos que considerarlo jaja XD si supongo que lo dejaremos como inmortal, aunque jeje no creo que vallamos a tenes una situacion de vidA o muerte para el jejeje XD. Gracias lo tomare en cuenta para la proxima, creo que debo fijarme mas, pero sin duda que en este capitulo no e tomado en cuenta la ortografia por que lo e escrito a mucha prisa. creo que el capitulo ya te respondia tu duda sobre que hizo Katniss, aunque no fue realmente ella jeje. siempre estoy para guardar secretos :). jejeje Gracias por no dejarme sin review, era importante para mi :). gracias,me alegro! me alegro! me alegro! de que comprendas, sin duda a todos esos profesores hay que mandarles rosas blancas. Cuidate mucho y Gracias por el review.

**Gracias a los que siempre dejan su review y a los que han dejado su review. Cuidense! lo quiero! hasta la proxima y recuerden no pienso dejar la historia incompleta aunque tenga que sacar toda mi imagiinacion :). Bye :)**

**ahhh si casi se me olvide esto es para johanna, solo quiero saber si tu y Guest son lo mismo por que eso me ha dejado confundida.**

**ahora si adios :)**

**hasta el proximo review.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo :))**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

No sabia que había sido de mi, solo recordaba las ultimas palabras de peeta, que resonaba como una grabadora una y mil veces "bueno ya sabes, lo del pan, recuerdas, no es que quisiera recordártelo pero bueno, yo pensé que…". Mi cabeza cuando me desperté estaba un poco enredada, pero mientras fui despertando todo se fue poniendo claro. Estaba recostada en la tienda de acampar, con una almohada atrás de mi cabeza y en mi frente estaba un paño húmedo. También madge estaba asiéndome compañía, o eso creo, ya que estaba a mi lado. Pero Peeta no estaba, aunque de alguna manera pienso que es lo mejor ya que no sabría que decirle.

Hago el intento de sentarme, pero la verdad es que me siento cansada, madge al parecer lo nota.

-katniss, mejor quédate así, se te nota en la cara lo cansada que estas, vuélvete a dormir.- dice madge con dulzura, Ya ni quiera se ve enojada.

-madge… ya no estas enojada con migo?- digo esperanzada

-para nada katniss, ya peeta me lo ha explicado y tengo que pedirte excusas, yo no sabia y…- dice en tono arrepentido.

-no te preocupes, lo importante es que estamos bien, no?- ella asiente al escucharme.

Después ella y yo no hablamos mucho solo cruzamos algunas palabras pero no mucho, ya que ella insiste en que debo descansar, por lo menos hasta mañana que regresemos a casa.

Cuando madge esta totalmente dormida me paro de la bolsa se dormir y me dirijo a fuera, necesitaba un poco de aire libre. Me siento cerca de la orilla de la playa a pensar. Que pasara con peeta y con migo?, que le diré la próxima vez que estemos cara a cara? Mis sentimientos han cambiado? O siempre han sido asi en inconciencia?. Hay tantas preguntas en mi cabeza sin respuesta y por mas que pienso no las tengo, es como si fuera un remolino, pero sin final o por lo menos uno no alcanzable en poco tiempo.

* * *

**XXX.**

Todos estamos recogiendo todo por que ya nos vamos, aunque me siento algo culpable por ello, tal vez si no me hubiera enfermado todos seguiríamos disfrutando de este ultimo día. Aunque eso de enfermarme tiene su lado positivo, tendré tiempo para pensar.

Antes de irnos la mama de finnick había preparado desayuno y estaba muy rico, eran waffles, aunque no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de donde lo habrá cocinado.

Hoy no había visto a peeta, ni tampoco lo vi en el desayuno, algo que me pareció raro, pero no quería preguntar. Tal vez por que tenia miedo a la respuesta o que se yo.

Todos nos montamos en el minivan, y por primera vez desde ayer lo había visto,a peeta. El se sentó arlado de finnick en los asientos delanteros, y esta vez annie y iba con nosotros en el final.

El vieja es inmensamente largo, al contrario de la llegada que paso casi volando.

-kat te sientes bien?- me pregunta madge

A mi se me había olvidado que ni me sentía mal, metida en mis pensamientos. Pero pensándolo bien la verdad es que siento como si me estuviera derrumbando, decaída o sin fuerza.

-si, o eso creo. Ya hasta se me había olvidado.

-pues no parece, te vez bien mal.

Y con eso me toca la frente, frunce el seño, vuelve a tocarme la frente y parece pensarlo.

-mmm no parece que este bien kat, tienes fiebre. Creo que la primera que tenemos que dejar en casa es a katniss- dice made antes de que pueda yo hablar.

-estoy de acuerdo con tigo, seguro habrá personas en casa de katniss que la cuiden, además creo que te hace falta una buena medicina- agrega annie.

Aunque intente decirle que podemos dejarnos por orden de cercanía, nadie me hace caso, todos insisten en que mas rápido llegue a mi casa mejor. Y asi lo hacemos, me dejan en mi casa, finnick me acompaña hasta la puerta, según el para prevenir que me caiga o algo, totalmente ridículo según mi opinión, pero que hacerle. Este se aleja hacia el vehículo de nuevo, cuando la puerta es abierta por effie. Por effie?, que raro que ella este por aquí, hace poco ella y haymitch se odiaban, pero el otro dia ella estaba en mi casa, aquí esta pasando algo raro.

-hey katniss han llegado antes de lo planeado.- dice amablemente, ella me toma de la mano y me arrastra dentro de la casa, pero se detiene casi de inmediato.- katniss…

-dime- digo inocente, aunque creo que ya se a que se refiere.

-estas ardiendo en fiebre, por Dios!, tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia!. Haymitch! Haymitch!- dice effie, de lo mas histérica.

-effie estas exagerando, solo es fiebre pasara con algo de agua fría, y un poco de medicina.-le respondo.

-katniss te ordeno que te vallas a tu cama en este instante.- dice effie en modo de autoridad- por favor- agrega el final.

Solo asiento con la cabeza, por que se que lo hace con buena intención, y si se altera es por que le preocupa, pero esta muy exagerada. Camino a mi habitación y me recuesto. Intento dormir pero la verdad no puedo a pesar de sentirme tan mal. Después de 15 minutos de haber estado en mi habitación, viene prim con unas medicinas y effie con una sopa en la mano. Prim se ve preocupada aunque no tanto como effie, y por lo menos ella no esta histérica eso me reconcilia.

-como esta la enfermita?- pregunta prim muy tiernamente.

-igual.- digo suspirando.

-ya veras estarás bien, con las medicinas y la comida estarás como nueva.

Asiento, y luego de tomarme las medicinas y la sopa se van, según ellas para que pueda descansar, pero yo realmente no puedo dormir. Solo puedo pensar en lo tonta que fui por no poder acordarme, como fue tan obvio para el , quien yo era, y para mi tan difícil, que nunca lo hubiera sabido si el mismo no me lo dice o me lo cuenta. Hubiera podido nunca enterarme? No lo creo eso seria demasiado irreal.

Un rato después, entra prim haber si estoy durmiendo y al darse cuenta que no, me dice que Gale ha venido a visitarme. Sera por que se entero que estoy enferma? Quien sabe, solo me queda esperar haber que quiere o necesita.

-catnip, como estas?

-supongo que bien.- ambos nos reímos para alegrar el ambiente o por lo meno lo intentamos.

-creo que he llegado en mal momento.

-que va, para nada. Creo que ya no tengo ni fiebre.

-ya lo creo.-dice ironizando.

-mmm y para que soy buena?

-es que tu mejor amigo no puede venir a visitar a su mejor amiga cuando esta enferma.

Espera, Gale a dicho "mejor amiga" esto no puede estar bien, de alguna forma desde que Gale me había confesado que estaba enamorado de mi nunca me había llamado asi, no desde hace mucho tiempo. Que habrá pasado para que el cambiara de opinión.

-mmm pues si, pero es raro, dudo que sepas que estaba enferma.

-bien, bien me rindo.

-entonces?

-bueno e venido a pedirte un consejo- dice tímidamente.

-consejo?, a mi? Sobre que?- pregunto

-buen es que… esto es difícil katniss.- dice tímido, algo muy pero muy raro en Gale.

-ya dime Gale, enserio prometo no juzgar, ni dada.

-bueno, quería preguntarte.. bueno esto no era precisamente.., pero prefiero empezar con algo mas fácil. Que te parece si te digo que me gustaría invitar a salir a madge?- dice avergonzado.

-que va, pues me encanta la idea. Que pensabas tontito, que iba a decir que odiaba la idea.

-nunca se sabe katniss.

-entonces, crees que sientes algo por madge?- pregunto muy curiosa y sobre todo esperanzada de que mi mejor amiga tendrá la felicidad que se me rece, después de sufrir.

-bueno, mas o menos, no estoy seguro pero prefiero intentarlo.

-eso es genial.

-si, lo se. así ya no me estaré interponiendo entre tu y peeta.

Gale lo dice como un chiste, pero la verdad es que me duele, ya que no es el que ahora se interpone, sino otra cosa y no es algo físico, si no algo emocional, el agradecimiento. Que puedo decir que es mucho lo que le agradezco a ese chico, o mejor dicho peeta. Porque si no hubiera sido por el tal vez prim y yo nos hirviéramos muerte de hambre. Gale parece notar que algo a pasado por su comentario y como me conoce tan bien, no dudo que lo averigüe o se acerque.

-Que ha pasado catnip?.

-de que hablas?, no me ha pasado nada.

-Cat no me mientas, sabes que te conozco muy bien.

-bueno es que…, te recuerdas una vez que te conté, que algo que tenia presente cuando visitara el distrito 12, algo sobre un chico que me ayudo cuando mi padre murió, mi madre estaba "perdida" y haymitch no estaba.- el asiente y me permite continuar.- bueno, pues resulta que no es nada menos que peeta.

-me sorprende, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea. Pero me sorprende mas que no lo hayas reconocido.

-si a mi también me desconcierta.- digo con tristeza.

- y el sabia que tu eras tu?

-si, estoy totalmente segura.

Y con eso se quedo callado, supongo por que no tiene nada que decir, o por que el tema le sorprende tanto como ami. Por que es casi irracional que no lo haya reconocido.

Gale y yo no volvemos a cruzar palabras, hasta que el dice que se tiene que ir. De algún modo es bueno así estaré sola y el me ha dejado una alegría, que ahora saldrá con madge. Espero que se lo diga pronto y espero que ambos me cuenten si les va bien. Mi mejor amiga con mi mejor amigo, suena algo raro.

Con el tiempo y la tranquilidad del ambiente me duermo, o medio duermo, por que solo puedo pensar en las pesadillas, que han regresado, y ahora son peores por que ya no solo están mi padre, Prim y mi madre si no que ahora esta peeta.

* * *

espero que les guste el capitulo, me ha quedado algo cortito jejeje XD, pero igual espero que les guste. creo que no me he tardado tanto en subir el capitulo. jejej XD., la verdad es que hoy e venido con poca imaganinacion , no se que decirles, jejeej XD.

bueno como casi siempre les digo sino se me olvida jeje XD, si tienen duda,sugerencias o criticas, aqui estoy :),

como ya ni se que decir, gracias por los reviews, cada que leo una me emociono jeje XD, aunque solo escriban 3 palabras se que andan por hay leyendo y me dan mas animos de seguir escribiento, GRACIAS!.

Riley92: que bueno que te gusta el fic y me alegra de que te hayas tomado tiempo para escribir el review, gracias :)

claire .faura1: GRACIAS! que bueno que te gusta la historia y doble gracias por el alago, me alegra un montón jejeje XD. gracias por tomar un poco de tu tiempo y escribir el review.

Joanna: I LOVE YOU too!, jeje XD gracias por tomar un poco de tiempo para escribir el review.

Miss Sugar Cubes: jejee XD por supuesto que si, es toda tuya, haz lo que quieras con ella, ademas creo que ya no la nombrare de nuevo hasta el final de la historia, jejeje XD por lo menos no te acuerdas de la mala ortografia, jeje eso anima. :) yo tambien necesito un peeta urgente jeje XD. jejej XD me encanta que me "molestes". adios. GRacias por siempre dejar tu review y tomarte tu tiempo para ello ,GRACIAS!

Gracias a todos, hasta el proximo capitulo cuídense :)

no olviden dejar su review, por fis :)

ahhh si casi casi se me olvida, Happy Birthday josh hutcherson, nuestro josh hoy cumple sus 20 años, que emocion!, no? jejej XD

ahora si adios , hasta el proximo capitulo.:)


	17. Chapter 16

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo :))**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

Voy bajando las escaleras, cuando ciento un agradable olor, huele a chocolate caliente recién hecho y a pan, que mas decir, también recién hecho. Me acerco a la cocina para ver como Prim va en la cocina, y me sorprende que no haya sido ella, si no effie. Que esta de aquí para allá en la cocina, pero ella no se ha fijado de mi presencia en la cocina hasta un rato muy corto después. Pero realmente no dice nada mas que un buenos días, y me pregunto como ha entrado a la casa. Realmente no le pregunto, por que ninguna cosa rara viniendo de effie me sorprende, con su cabello naranja tengo suficiente.

Tiempo después de que Prim y Haymitch se levanta y bajan, nos ponemos a desayunar los cuatros, todos comemos con mucho apetito ya que no solemos comer comida casera, tomo un poco de chocolate y luego agarro un pedazo de pan, que esta realmente rico, y con un sabor algo familiar, por ello le pregunto a effie de donde lo ha sacado, ya que dudo que ella lo halla hecho.

-effie de donde sacaste este pan- pregunto y ella me mira extrañada y con los ojos abiertos.

-es que no te gusta, pero me dijeron que era el mejor pan del distrito, además ami no se me da eso de hornear pan, ni biscocho, ni galletas, soy mala en eso. Y yo solo quería agradar entonces…

-effie, effie no para nada esta delicioso era solo curiosidad.- le afirmo y veo que esta mas calmada, tanto que hasta la veo suspirar.

-me alegro, ya me estaba preocupando. Lo e conseguido en la panadería de los Mellark. Sabias que abren a las 5 de la mañana, no se como pueden madrugar. Ahhh y me e encontrado con Peeta, le he dicho que le mandas saludos.

-ohhh-

Eso todo lo que articulo, aunque no creo que peeta se halla creído eso que le dijo effie por que seria muy raro que lo hubiera hecho, estando el la situación tan incomoda en la que estamos. Además dejando ese tema ya me imaginaba que el pan era de la panadería de los mellark, el sabor era tan familiar, y puedo estar casi segura que lo ha horneado peeta.

Después que terminamos y todos se aseguran de que estoy mejor, me permiten irme al colegio. Prim y yo casi no hablamos en el camino, raro en nosotras. Además puedo percibir que esta muy pensativa o dándole vueltas a algo en su cabeza. Aunque creo que ya se por donde va con su pregunta y la verdad no pienso mentirle, es mi hermana y le tengo confianza.

-Que ha pasado entre tu y peeta? Y no me digas que nada, por que te e visto la cara cuando effie lo ha mencionado.

-es algo complicado, además no creo que tengamos tiempo suficiente para contarte.- intento evadir, aunque se que le contare después.

-Katniss por favor es importante para mi saber, no quiero que seamos distantes nunca, tú eres importante para mi y la única familia que me queda de alguna forma, eres tu. Si aunque no lo creas ya me e resignado a no tener a mama. Y haymitch es nuestra tío, pero algún día aunque no lo creas el realizara su familia, y puedo estar segura que será con effie, y ellos tendrán sus propias responsabilidades, y sus hijos. No dudo que nos deje de querer pero igual su familia estará primero.

Con todo lo que dice me parte el corazón, yo no sabia que Prim sentía que nos alejábamos, y menos que se resignaba a perder a mama, yo no sabia que hacer, Prim estaba muy consiente en lo que seria el futuro y yo ni lo había pensado y sé que tiene razón. Me animo a contarle a pesar de todo.

-Prim yo…te voy a contar. No se si te acuerdas que un día te conté una historia, bueno no tanto una historia mas bien un suceso, el de las barras de pan y el chico que nos ayudo y así.- ella asiente y me da ánimos para continuar.- pues resulta que es peeta, el chico al que le tengo tanto agradecimiento.

-katniss yoo, no se que decir, lo siento- dice sincera.

-no importa Prim, es solo es que me siento tonta de no haberlo reconocido y el si a mi. Y ahora tengo los sentimientos todos revueltos, no se si siento mas amor, cariño o agradecimiento. Por que algo si tengo claro, es que lo siento los tres.

-Kat sin duda es una situación difícil, tómatelo con calma. Que estoy más que segura que peeta esperara a que lo aclares todo lo que sientes. Y seguro es por eso que no te ha buscado.

-Gracias Prim, me ha hecho bien hablar con tigo, mas que con cualquier otra persona.

-para eso existimos las hermanas para ayudarnos, no?

-si patito, estas en lo correcto.

Ella me da una gran sonrisa se despide de mi y se va con rue. Yo me siento en un banco sin esperar nada mas que toque el timbre, para no pensar, y concentrarme en la clase, mantener mi cabeza ocupada sin duda será lo mejor que me puede ayudar en este momento.

Me quedo observado sin lugar fijo hasta que mi mirada se para en un par de personitas, Gale y madge. Están en una gran conversación a simple vista, y puedo decir que al parecer Gale enserio estaba sintiendo algo por madge, por que en sus ojos veo una luz especial, una que nunca vi tan intensa cuando estaba con migo. Después estos se dan un muy tierno abrazo y se despiden. Luego madge se va acercando ami y quito mi vista rápidamente, para que no sienta que la estuve observando o algo.

-como esta mi enferma favorita.- dice madge muy alegremente, tanto que hasta le salen chispas imaginarias.

-bien, ya me siento mejor. Pero parece que alguien esta el doble o el triple de mejor que yo.

-de quien hablamos?, donde esta esa persona?- pregunta "inocente" a modo de chiste.

-no tengo idea.

-mmm, entonces no comprendo.- dice ella y puedo ver como esta casi explotando de la riza.

-pues tu tontita.

-ahhhh yo.- se ruboriza.

-si!.

-bueno ok, Gale me ha invitado a salir!, me ha invitado a salir!, a mi Katniss! a mi!- dice madge gritando emocionada y no dudaría que lo haya escuchado el colegio entero.

-felicidades madge, te dije que las cosas pasan por algo.

-no lo hiciste.

-bueno ok no, pero si los exprese.- digo en defensa.

-bien, bien lo que digas, pero hoy esta sonrisa no me la borrara nadie.

-asi se habla.

-y tu como vas?, tu sabes de que hablo?, bueno ya sabes.

Y se a que se refiere exactamente a peeta, yo no se que responderle así que no lo hago. Y ella entiende que no quiero hablar de ello, por que mientras mas hablo del tema peor me siento y ella lo acepta por que no vuelve a preguntar. Eso me deja una gran satisfacción.

Madge y yo en el salón de clases nos volvemos a sentar juntas, y eso me alegra y a ella también, me siento mejor cuando estamos juntas, su compañía reconforta. Pasamos las clases sin decir mucho la verdad, yo quería mantener mi cabeza en algo mucho tiempo, pero igual mis ojos miran a una dirección, hacia donde peeta, o mejor dicho al asiento vacío de peeta. Me pongo algo inquietante, por que no habrá venido?, yo le preguntare a finnick después el debe saber. Mientras tanto me quedo mirando a los libros, cuadernos y pizarra.

* * *

**X.**

Sin darme cuenta las clases se me pasan muy rápido, hasta el almuerzo. En la salida me encuentro con Prim que me ha dicho que hoy se ira con rue, ya que ellas jugaran con buttercup. Madge se ira con gale, ya que tienen algo asi como una cita. Y yo solo no puedo parar de buscar a finnick, que solo puedo esperar que no se allá ido ya, por que necesito preguntarle si le a pasado algo a peeta.

Encuentro al susodicho hablando con annie debajo de un pequeño árbol, le pido prestado a finnick a annie y esta se rie. Le jalo hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos, no se por que pero preferiría que nadie lo escuchara.

-finnick por que peeta no ha venido a clases?- pregunto preocupada, y el lo nota por que no sale con rodeos.

-Según peeta su mama le ha pegado una cachetada, por una pelea y ahora tiene un ojo morado. Es solo que no a querido venir asi para que nadie le haga preguntas extrañas, ya sabes.

-finnick estas seguro?, eso me suena a escusa barata.-insinuó.

-nunca se sabe de lo que es capas la .- contradice a la defensiva.

-bueno, fin te creeré por esta vez, solo por que no tengo con que decirte que no te creo, ya que no conozco a esa señora. Además algo es mejor que nada, Gracias, estaba preocupada.

-no te preocupes.- me sonríe, nos despedimos y el regresa a su lugar anterior.

El camino a casa lo hago sola y la verdad no se siente muy bien, además tengo la tentación de pasar por la panadería, aunque no queda por mi calle, puedo decir que fue por atajo. Y así lo hago paso por la panadería y me asomo por la ventana de cristal, en la que hay un montón de pasteles preciosos, de distintos colores, con diferentes decoraciones. Me pregunto quien los habrá hecho?. Me quedo casi hipnotizada. Hasta que me fijo en que alguien me ha estado observando. Peeta. Pero cuando el se da cuenta que me e percatado de que me ha estado mirando, se va y no lo veo regresar. Pero si determine que sus ojos estaban triste, casi llorosos y visualice a la perfección ese ojo morado, que según me a dicho finnick fue su madre y ahora tal vez si crea la excusa.

Minutos después sale el Señor Mellark y me invicta a entrar, le digo que no gracias, que ya hemos comprado pan esta mañana, el acepta pero no me deja ir con las manos vacías, si no con un paquete de galletas de chispas de chocolate, y por mas que insisto que no, termino cediendo.

Me dirijo a casa lo mas rápido que puedo, ver a peeta asi me partió el corazón en mil pedazos. Yo no se que pensar, si la balanza entre el amor-agradecimiento, estuviera inclinada hacia el lado contrario en el que esta todo fuera mas fácil, mas facil olvidar ese agradecimiento. Pero ahora no se cual vale mas o peor ya no se si es amor.

* * *

**X.**

A la mañana siguiente me levante con mas ánimos que ayer, aunque no haya dormido la mejor noche de todas no importa, había algo positivo en el dia de hoy madge me contaría que tal le había ido con Gale.

Llego al colegio con muchos ánimos de enterarme, después de haber estado "peleada" con madge por ese tema, me gustaría saber que tal va.

Me siento en el mismo banco del otro dia hasta que espero a madge, la veo y viene muy feliz tiene una sonrisa de boba como la que tenia ayer. Antes de poder hablar ella lo hace.

-no preguntes como me fue, por que no podría describirlo.

-eso es bueno?- pregunto por molestar.

-por supuesto que si. Gale y yo fuimos a un parque de diversiones comimos pizza, nos montamos en muchos juegos y gano un peluche para mi fue fantástico.

-si debió haber sido estupen…

No termino mi frase por que mis ojos no creen lo que estoy viendo, veo a peeta con una muchacha que no conozco hablando con el, hablan con mucho familiaridad, se llevan tan bien, que hasta pareciera que se conocieran. Aunque lo dudo por que si es familia peeta me lo hubiera contando y si es una amiga también lo supiera.

Estos se separan y se dan un abrazo, luego ella se despide y peeta coge para otra dirección.

-ella es Glimmer, según dicen. todos están hablando de ella, es muy guapa,verdad?- dice madge.

Y sin darse cuenta de lo que yo acabo de ver, al parecer ella no lo vio, o no se que, pero mi corazón se a partido en los pedacitos que no se rompieron ayer. Será que peeta querrá salir con ella, el solo pensamiento me frustra, ya no soy importante para peeta?, no eso es imposible, no espera katniss no es imposible, es totalmente posible.

Intento borrar todos esos pensamientos horribles de mi cabeza,no quiero pensar en ello, pero esto si se me es imposible.

* * *

**hola! como estan jeje XD, si es raro que actualice en la semana, pero igual volvere a actualizar el viernes, no se preocupen. si e actualizado hoy creo que es por que e terminado el capitulo hoy y creo que estan enojados con migo. me disculpo si es asi, vale, no es mi intencion. espero que este capitulo lo recompense. Gracias a todos por siempre leer la historia. cuidense!**

**solo e tenido un solo review, triste, no?. bueno pues aqui a responderlo.**

**Barbie Horan: jeje XD, si tenia mucho tiempo sin verte escribir :), y gracias, aunque sea solo que la has estado leyendo. jeje XD ya estrañaba todas tus ocurrencias y tus canciones jeje XD. la cancion es grow up de cher lloyd XD. jejeje que te aproveche la televicion jeje, diviertete!. no que va, no son tonterias, me gusta leer lo que las personas escriben jeje. te puedo preguntar algo de que pais eres? te pregunto por lo del comentario que general mente escribes en ingles y se te es raro escribir en espanol, me explicas eso? jejeje XD. hasta el proximos capitulo, espero verte de nuevo por aqui pronto :)**

**Adios y hasta el proximo capitulo :), cuídense!**

**I LOVE THEM!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo :))**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17.**

**2 semanas después…**

Peeta y esa tal glimmer se la han pasado estas dos semanas juntos de arriba para abajo, en el receso juntos, en clase juntos, tanto que hasta finnick se ha movido de lugar, según el es solo temporal, pero quien sabe.

Me detengo a mirarlos detenidamente, ellos se rien de diferentes bromas que se dicen y se susurran cosas al oído, se ven muy bien juntos, y ella es muy guapa, tiene un hermoso cabello rubio, es esbelta y unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Hasta envidia me da, es obvio que entre ella y yo ,peeta se fijaría en ella. Esto hasta delly me lo dice, recuerdo como hace unos días en la cafetería me dijo: "aunque me conste admitirlo, peeta a encontrado a alguien muy guapa, no?, creo que ya encontró a alguien que nos remplacé, a las dos" cada vez que me acuerdo se me salen las lagrimas, si se que esto es algo débil , pero es que se que es por mi culpa y mis tontos sentimiento, que peeta y yo ya no somos nada.

Intento concentrarme en la clase, pero se me es difícil, mis ojos siempre terminan posándose en ese par de personas. La clase pasa con una gran lentitud.

-katniss que pasa estas muy distraída?- me pregunta una curiosa madge.

-supongo que ya te lo debes imaginas.- les respondo con poca emoción.

-supongo que si tiene que ver con glimmer y peeta, supongo que si.

-exacto.

-kat y por que no le preguntas que clase de relación tienen?, si eso te ayuda en algo.- insiste

-madge no, no me atreveré a eso, además tengo la cabeza llena de cosas para agregar algo mas.

-bueno, como digas, te quería preguntar, que te parece salir esta noche, solo tu y yo. Noche de amigas ya sabes, noche de chicas.-dice en tono persuasivo.

-gran idea, eso me anima, lo necesito.

- sabia que te encantaría la idea, yo paso por ti, vamos al bowling alley, vístete para la ocasión.

-como digas.- y nos despedimos.

Me alegro de que madge haya planeado algo, teníamos mucho tiempo sin salir ella y yo juntas como siempre, gale me la había "robado" un poquito, aunque igual me alegra.

Cuando llego a casa, no me sorprende lo que veo, o a quien veo. Ya se me a hecho costumbre encontrar a effie en mi casa todos lo días. Si no supiera que es mi vecina, llegara a pensar que no tiene casa.

Ella y haymitch están sentados en el sofá, jugando ajedrez, no sabia que effie tuviera esa capacidad lógica, pensé que ya nada me sorprendía de ella .

Cuando estos notan mi presencia y la de Prim nos miran fijamente y nos indican que nos sentemos, que hay algo importante que decirnos.

-katniss , Prim e tomado una decisión. – dice haymitch muy seriamente, teniendo el apoyo de effie, o eso creo, por que esta le esta apretando la mano.

-cual?- preguntamos prim y yo, interrogante y curiosas.

-bueno, ven que a veces tomo alcohol de mas, hasta e llegado a emborracharme. E visto que eso esta mal y alguien me ha hecho comprender que estoy dando un mal ejemplo a ustedes, por ello e decidido…, meterme en rehabilitación para alcohólicos. Ya e empezado a superar lo de maysilee y creo que esto es un gran paso para ello.

-haymitch eso es excelente, tendremos un tío sobrio.- dice prim muy animada.

-si, prim estas en lo correcto.- todos nos reimos.

-estoy de acuerdo con prim, un haymitch serio es un mejor haymitch- afirmo.

Ellos decidieron que para celebrarlo deberíamos salir esta noche, pero yo les cuento de mis planes y ellos insiste en cancelarlo, pero al final termino convenciéndolos de que es mejor asi, ellos se divierten y yo me divierto.

Me visto para la ocasión como había dicho madge, me pongo unos pantalones negros oscuros, con una simple camiseta blanca con azul. Algo sencillo pero suficiente para ir a jugar bolos.

Madge pasa por mi a las 7:30, y en el camino le cuento lo de haymitch, ella se emociona, dice que eso es un ejemplo de que las cosas siempre vuelven a su respectivo lugar, y se que lo dijo también con una segunda intención. La mención de peeta.

Al llegar cada cual pago lo suyo y nos pusimos a jugar boliche, aunque no soy muy buena en esto y madge tampoco, creo que apenas golpeamos los pinos, pero igual nos divertimos riéndonos una de la otra y de lo mal que jugamos.

Ambas decidimos dejar de parecer el ridículo de todo el lugar, y como el hambre ya estaba empezando a atacar, nos sentamos en una de las mesas, ordenamos una pizza y en lo que esperamos nos ponemos a hablar de cosas triviales y sin importancia.

-y que tal va todo con gale?

-excelente, creo que nuestra relación va muy bien, sabes el otro día vinimos aquí.

-debió haber sido divertido, tu no sabes jugar y el si, quien habrá ganado?

-aunque te sorprenda, e ganado yo.

-no me digas, como creerte, no hay pruebas que lo respalden, además eso es….

No termino la oración por la escena que están presenciando mis ojos, esto parece una maldición china, india o algo. Como puede ser que los vea a cada rato. Ella andan riendo como siempre, algo asi como abrazados, peeta le mueve la silla para que ella pueda sentarse, algo de peeta. Madge parece notar que no pienso terminar y al ver a donde me dirijo ella también lo hace.

Madge quita la vista rápidamente y me mira, mira mi expresión, que debe ser detestante.

-se supone que esto debería ser divertido y no estresante como hace un rato, kat, haz como si ellos no estuvieran ahí.

-madge…

-kat inténtalo enserio debes hacerlo, no te vas a amargar, por si peeta tiene una nueva novia o no.

-madge es que tu no entiendes.

-claro que entiendo y por ello te insisto en que te pares de tu silla, des dos pasos a esa mesa, pide hablar con peeta y pregúntale.

-voy a pasar vergüenza, es mas que obvio que ellos tienen algo.

-no estés tan segura, podrían ser amigos solamente o incluso familia, no crees?

-lo de familia lo descarto completamente, no se parecen ninguno de los dos y amigos, lo dudo, ellos siempre están tan juntos.

-Katniss te paras o te empujo.

No le respondo, por que mi razón me dice que no lo haga, pero mi corazón me suplica que si. Y prefiero hacerle caso al corazón. No se de donde saco fuerzas pero me paro de esa silla, me acerco a ellos, y justo cuando voy a abrir la boca me paralizo de pavor, que diablos voy a decir ahora?, piensa katniss, tienes pocos segundos antes de que te tomen de loca.

-ehhh, hola- digo tímida y sobre decir que avergonzada.

-hey! Hola!, creo que te e visto antes – me dice la chica

-si, estudiamos en el mismo colegio, y en el mismo salón, me siento algunas sillas detrás de ti.- afirmo.

-ahhh!, claro, si! Tu nombre es… katniss, verdad?

De donde glimmer conoce mi nombre nunca había hablado con ella, y dudo que me hayan mencionado mientras ella estuvo presente.

-si, y tu eres glimmer, verdad?- pregunto, aunque es mas que obvio que yo si se quien es ella, o por lo menos para mi.

-si, mucho gusto katniss. Se te ofrece algo?- dice amablemente.

-ehhh, si. Puedo hablar con tigo, peeta?

-yo?- pregunta sorprendido.

-si, contigo.

-ahhhh pues lo dejos solos para que hablen a gusto, peeta regreso en un rato, voy al baño.

-no hay problema glim.

Esta se aleja de nosotros, dejándonos a peeta y ami solos. Todas las fuerzas de decisión que sentí antes se esfumaron, ahora me siento como la katniss débil.

-de que quieres hablar katniss?- me pregunta peeta duramente y eso realmente me lastima.

-peeta yo quería hablar con tigo, bueno mas bien preguntarte estas saliendo con glimmer?, entiendo que no quieras contestar, se que no me incumbe pero…

-katniss, no se si eso te interese. Pero igual te digo, no estoy saliendo con glimmer y no pienso hacerlo, ella es como mi hermana, ella es algo asi como de la familia, la conozco desde los 6 años. Además no es por agregar, pero ella tiene novio.

Y en este momento, me siento como la persona mas estúpida del universo, como e podido pararme a preguntar eso, si parecían algo mas, pero la chica tiene novio, eso me deja indefensa a cualquier cosa, me avergüenzo lo suficiente y creo que peeta lo nota por la palabras que me dedica.

-katniss no pasa nada, no te preocupes.

-gracias y perdón por ser tan entrometida.

-que va, ya te conozco eres muy curiosa.

-si ya me conoces.

Cuando me voy parando, veo que madge y glimmer hablando muy animadas desde el baño, estas se separan y se despiden con la mano, glimmer regresa a la mesa con peeta y yo me regreso con madge.

-kat no puedo creerlo!- chillo madge.

-no puedes creer que?

-perdón.- dice casi a carcajadas.

-un perdón muy sincero y si se puede saber porque?.

-bueno es que glimmer tiene novio, y yo te hice ir hasta allá y…

-si, madge te perdono, ya me e enterado de ese dato- le reafirmo.

-lo siento, vale?. Sabes glimmer es bien agradable.

-si te perdono, y lo se e cruzado palabras con ella.

-mmm excelente. Katniss sabes glimmer y su novio mantienen una relación a distancia?. Es triste,no?

-la verdad es que no conocía ese dato, no ando preguntado sobre los novios de los demás.

-si,si bueno. Pues ambos son del distrito 1 pero los padres de glimmer la han mandado una temporada con los mellark, por que no quieren esa relación.

-te has enterado de mucho,en poco tiempo.

-bueno es que e ido al baño y la e encontrado llorando, no e dudado en preguntar.

Asiento y nos quedamos en silencio, cada una terminando de comer, reviso mi reloj son las 11:10, no es tan tarde pero ambas decidimos que es mejor irnos ya. Ella me deja en mi casa, ya que ella me había recogido.

Entro a la casa, todo esta muy callado, al parecer prim y haymitch no habían llegado, pero igual no me iba ir a dormir, a la entrada en la mesa arlado de la puerta veo un papel, escrito por effie " Katniss e preparado helado antes de irnos, deberías probarlo ATT:effie". Me dirigo a la cocina, no estaría nada mal un poco de helado para acompañar la soledad. Sirvo un poco de helado, que esta realmente delicioso para ser casero. Me dirijo hacia el porche de madera frente a la casa. Necesitaba un poco de aire libre, tiempo asolas asi. Me como mi helado con tranquilidad, alrededor de 30 minutos recibo un mensaje en mi celular:

_Madge dice: Katniss, te necesito. Estoy pasando por algo muy triste._- la verdad es que no entendia hacia media hora estaba con ella y estaba perfectamente bien.

_Katniss dice: que ha pasado madge?_

_Madge dice: Mi madre se esta muriendo Katniss, se muere._

Y yo me quede helada, no encontraba las palabras para responderle, lo sabia si la podría herir con algún comentario. Yo no quería que se sintiera peor, no sabia que hacer. Solo sabia que ella necesitaba mi apoyo y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

_Katniss dice: donde estas?_

_Madge dice: en el hospital central._

_Katniss dice: voy para allá, vale?_

_Madge dice: vale, y gracias._

_Katniss dice: no hay que agradecer._

_Madge dice: katniss, piso tres._

_Katniss dice: bien._

Antes de salir intento llamar a haymitch, pero no responde su celular, por lo que le dejo una nota, para que no se preocupara.

Me dirijo caminando o mejor dicho corriendo al hospital, se que debe ser difícil estar perdiendo a tu madre, yo pase por algo parecido, aunque no se puede comparar , por que la mía sigue viva.

Cuando entro al hospital me dirijo al piso tres como me había indicado madge, yo ya estaba muy agitada de tanto correr. Me fijo en toda la sala hasta ubicarlos, allí estaban su familia, y también esta gale, abrazando a madge, dándole su apoyo, sin separarse uno del otro. Todos tenían caras preocupadas y se notaba que ellos no tenían esperanza. Se les notaba en el rostro.

Me acerco a ellos, para darles consuelo. Cuando madge me ve, suelta a gale y corre hacia mi. Me abraza con fuerza casi me deja sin aire. La intento tranquilizar pero es casi inútil, ella sigue llorando y sus sonllozos son cada vez mas frecuentes, cuando llora es como si ella ni pudiera respirar.

Ella me dice cosas desconsolantes, y me dice como esta su mama, que al parecer todo lo que le dijo el medico hace meses era verdad, que ella no iba a tener mucho tiempo de vida, y hoy había tenido un pequeño ataque al corazón, pero al estar tan débil, había sido un golpe duro.

-madge quieres un café o algo?- pregunto, por que se ve que esta cansada, seguro tanto llorar la ha agotado.

-no gracias, katniss.- me dice para luego bostezar.

-madge seria bueno que te tomaras un café, o que descansaras. Te estas cayendo. –le dice gale

Esta parece hacerle caso, pero me pide que sea yo quien se lo busque por que ella no quiere despegarse de su mama por cualquier cosa, o por si dan el aviso de que ya pueden entrar a verla.

Cuando me dirijo a la cafetería del hospital, pido dos cafés con leche, uno para madge y una para su padre. Cuando voy subiendo las escaleras, en el segundo piso me tomo con una cara familiar, el señor mellark, pero también esta su esposa. Que estará haciendo el aquí?, habrá pasado algo?. Me acerco para preguntar. Aunque algo apenada, por que tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia.

-Señor Mellark, que esta haciendo aquí?- pregunto confusa.

-katniss, yo no se como decirlo. Se que peeta es importante para ti y…

-le ha pasado algo a peeta?- no dejo terminar su frase por que la mía a salido con apuro y necesidad.

-katniss,si. No puedo mentirte.- dice, y por sus ojos veo correr lágrimas.

-que ha pasado?, que le ha pasado a peeta?- exijo .

-peeta y glimmer han tenido un accidente, aunque glimmer esta bien, a peeta fue a quien chocaron directamente.

Sus palabras salen como un susurro y de solo escucharlas, los dos cafes que estaban en mis manos caen al piso, junto con lágrimas desbordándose por mis ojos inconsolablemente. El padre de peeta retrocede dos pasos por lo cual no le callo nada, eso me alegra. Pero igual quiero saber que ha pasado con peeta, si a tenido un accidente, pero, como esta?.

-como esta peeta?- pregunto, casi en susurros, sin voz, por que las lagrimas no me dejan.

-no sabemos casi nada, lo único que nos han dicho es que lo están operando. Pero glimmer según los médicos ha corrido con mucha suerte solo tiene unos cuantos huesos rotos, pero estara bien en unos meses.

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedacitos, peeta esta muy mal. Me siento egoísta por no haber preguntado por glimmer. Pero ahora yo solo puedo pensar en peeta, no quiero despegarme ni un instante de aquí, siento como la preocupación me inunda cada vez mas, no se si podre con la angustia que me espera. Desesperada mente necesito verlo saber que esta ahí, con vida, y que no es una mentira, intento acercarme pero el señor mellark me lo impide, diciéndome que no es posible. Y termino aceptando.

Me siento en unas de las banquetas arlado de la señora mellark, no puedo creer que este tan tranquila, si es su hijo, se ve hipócrita desde mi punto de vista, pero no soy nadie para juzgarla. pero encambio yo estoy hecha nervios.

Esperamos, esperamos y esperamos, y no tenemos noticias, eso me empieza a preocupar, aunque dicen que cuando no se recibe noticias, es buen. No?. Después de un tiempo me acuerdo de madge, y no es precisamente por que hubiera pensado en ella, si no por que veo a gale bajando las escaleras hasta que sus ojos se posan en mi. Me siento muy culpable por ello, por lo menos debi ir y avisar, pero ya lo he hecho.

Gale se acerca ami, y se ve preocupado.

-katniss, que ha pasado?, por que no regresaste?, que haces aquí?. –pregunta confuso y preocupado.

-gale…

Eso es todo lo que puedo decir, después de tumbarme en el, necesitaba apoyo, tal vez no tanto como madge pero algo me reconfortaba, aunque sea así de corto. Gale parece notar que me pasa algo, o tal vez curioso.

-katniss respóndeme por que estas asi?, tienes la cara roja.

-gale, es peeta. Peeta… peeta…, tubo un accidente y esta muy mal.- le digo, a penas, no se como las palabras han sido ejecutadas por que siento que no puedo decir absolutamente nada.

-kat tranquila, todo va a estar bien, veras peeta estará como nuevo, solo espera las noticias del doctor, veras que serán positivas- dice gale, dándome ánimos.

-gale es que tu no entiendes...

- que no entiendo que?, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente y de primera mano lo que es perder un ser querido. Por eso se que es difícil para madge, incluso para ti, pero se debe ser fuerte.

Entendía a gale y el tiene su punto, ambos hemos perdido a nuestros padre, y si que es doloroso. Pero, me siento mal, si le pasa algo a peeta, el no sabra que lo sigo queriendo, si, mi corazón ya ha pensado bastante y se a dado cuenta de que el agradecimiento se vuelve inferior, muy inferior al amor que siento por peeta.

No le respondo a gale, y creo que el entiende por que se despide y se va, solo me dice: "le contare a madge, ella entenderá". Yo asiento y veo como se aleja.

Me siento en la banqueta ahora arlado del señor mellark, que esta tan devastado como yo. Un rato después, yo diría como una hora mas o menor, llegan un joven, alto y delgado, con cara de espanto, o es lo que visualizo con mis ojos empapados de lagrimas.

-marvel, has llegado bastante rápido.- dice el señor mellark.

-si e venido en el primer tren que ha salido, como esta?.

-bastante bien por cierto, estará en perfectas condiciones en unos meses según los doctores.

- eso es perfecto, espero que no haya sido en vano mi viaje. E traído estas flores para ella, puedo verla?

-por supuesto que no ha sido en vano, ve entra. Le darán de alta de pendiendo como este, después.

Minutos mas tarde, parece que la señora mellark no se había dado cuenta, de que el joven , el que ahora reconozco como marvel había estado presente, o tal vez había fingido no hacerlo, por que en ningún momento vi cortesía en ella. Cuando marvel entra a la habitación, la señor mellark habla, una voz que no había escuchado nunca.

-que hace este tipo aquí?, como se ha enterado?

-yo le he avisado, tenia que saberlo.- dice el señor mellark replicante.

-por algo la enviaron aquí, no crees?, deberías usar la cabeza algunas veces, mi amiga se enojara mucho con migo.

-dos cosas, primero, dudo que los padres de esa chica vengan asi que no se enteraran y dos deberías usar esa mente, para preocuparte por tu hijo.

La señora mellark se queda callada, no responde, tal vez por que el señor mellark la a puesta a pensar, espero que ahora si se preocupe por peeta.

Me siento en la banqueta, esperando noticias que nunca llegan.

Un tiempo después llega un doctor, con una cara que no parece de muy buenas noticias a mi parecer, eso me preocupa, le habrá pasado algo a peeta en la operación, o algo a salido mal.

-familiares de peeta mellark, son ustedes?

-si. – asiente el padre del susodicho.

-les tengo malas noticias lamentablemente, y no quiero mentirles. Primero les diré que la operación fue un éxito.- dice el doctor.

Veo como empieza a crecer alegría en mi, no entiendo como eso pueden ser malas noticias si es maravilloso, peeta debe estar bien, no?

-pero a habido un pequeño inconveniente, al parecer el golpe mas fuerte fue en la pierna izquierda, por lo tanto la ha perdido.

No se que pensar, peeta a perdido la pierna, será un golpe fuerte para el, me destruye el corazón saber que su reacción a esto vaya a ser negativa. Por mis ojos vuelven las lágrimas, que hace un rato se habían alejado, inconsolablemente. El señor mellark se acerca ami para abrazarme y este me susurra: " veras que todo estará bien, peeta es fuerte, además mientras haya vida hay esperanza".

* * *

**jejeje XD hola, como estan? bien, espero jeje XD. me siento orgullosa de no haberme atrasado con el capitulo esta semana jeje XD, tonto, verdad?, pero importante :), espero que les guste el capitulo, no me ha quedado como lo he imaginado, pero creo que se acerca :) mmm no se que decirles hoy, :9, bueno recuerden si tienen una duda, sugerencia, o critica no duden en decirme, la critica puede ser buena o mala, igual es importante :).**

**ahora a responder los review:**

**Riley92: jejeje XD, gracias!, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. gracias por tu review, que siempre esta presente :)**

**yukikandavobifield: jeje XD, las cosas dificiles son las mejores, por que son las que mas se valoran :). jeje te promero algo bonito en unos capitulos, vale?. que bueno que te gusto el capitulo :D jeje XD, adios y espero verte por aqui :).**

**Joanna: I love you too, jeje XD y se puede saber por que se te salieron esas dos lagrimas? jeje XD. como vez e actualizado rapido, no me e tardado un milenio :). Gracias por siempre dejar tu revie jeje XD**

**adios y hasta el proximo capitulo, que seguro sera el viernes, no prometo actualizar entre semana , pero si tengo el tiempo, prometo hacerlo :P ADIOS. :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo :))**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 18.**

Me había quedado dormida en una de las banquetas sin darme cuenta, podía ver como todo estaba aclarándose, debían ser alrededor de las 6 de la mañana. Por ningún lado veía a los padres de peeta, se habrían ido a comer algo, es lo mas seguro. Sabiendo que su hijo esta bien, ya habrán respirado y sabiendo que lo peor ya ha pasado.

Miro a mi alrededor y me dispongo ir a donde madge, pero no lo hago, no puedo alejarme de aquí, soy la única persona atenta a peeta en este momento, si pasa algo no nos enteraremos de inmediato, por ello me quedo aquí.

Después de un rato, nadie regresa, pero siento como alguien esta delante de mi, y me habla.

-no, te preocupes todos ha ido a comer algo- dice una voz familiar pero no reconocible.

Miro hacia arriba para fijarme quien es, y es glimmer, aunque no se parece tanto a ella, tiene un brazo enyesado y un collarín. También se ve distinta por que no lleva nada de maquillaje y su cabello esta recogido en una cola., al final de observarla termino asintiéndole. Aunque creo que ella noto que no estoy muy bien

-katniss no te preocupes peeta es fuerte, estará bien. El superara esto y te aseguro de que esto no le impedirá ser el peeta de siempre. El alegre, el positivo, el guapo y el buen creador de pan peeta.

-es que glimmer, el no ha despertado es preocupante.

-debe ser por todo el medicamente que le han inyectado, despertara en unos días ya lo veras.

-ojala pudiera ser tan positivo como tu glim pero se me es imposible.

-no, katniss solo inténtalo y veras que puedes.- insiste.

-vale lo intentare glimmer, pero te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-cual?

-como han tenido ese accidente? Es que peeta no es imprudente ni nada, al contrario vive dando paso a las personas.

-quieres que te cuente?

- si por favor, quiero saber como ha pasado todo.

-esta bien, te lo contare. Aunque debo asegurarte que hay partes que no las recuerdo con claridad- afirma.

Se sienta junto ami, pero con algo de esfuerzo por que parece que le duele, por ello la ayudo como puedo y ella agradece.

-bueno, después de que ustedes se fueran, peeta y yo empezamos una conversación, y empezamos a hablar de ti, el me contaba como eras y que no quería perderte, pero no sabia como hacerle. Yo le recomendé que luchara por ti y que hiciera hasta lo imposible si es necesario. Por ello le exigí que hiciera lo que su corazón le dijera. Y tanto el como yo sabíamos la respuesta y es que fuera a buscarte. Lo hicimos, íbamos de camino. Cruzamos un semáforo que tenia luz verde, para nosotros claro, pero un carro que tenia la luz roja, se nos atravesó y _puah!_, ya no recuerdo que paso con nosotros, hasta hace unos días cuando desperte

-entonces todo es culpa de un imprudente?- pregunto enojada.

-exacto,, kat. Y ojala supiera quien ha sido, pero el muy idiota se fue, no llamo ni siquiera a la ambulancia. Según me contaron fue una pareja de ansíanos que llamo.

Me siento furiosa, todo culpa de ese imprudente, si no hubiera sido por el tanto glim como peeta estuvieran bien. De repente veo como cae una lagrima del rostro de glimmer, que estaba observando su celular.

-que ha pasado glim?, seguro no debi acordarte el accidente, fue eso?- pregunto, por que podría haber sido mu culpa.

-no que va, no es por eso. Es que se va- dice glimmer y yo la verdad no entiendo a quien o que se refiere.

-a que te refieres?

-a marvel, me acaba de enviar un mensaje diciéndome que acaba de coger el primer tren que salía al distrito 1. Según me dijo fue por que la mama de peeta, le ha dicho que si no se iba, le diría a mis padres.

- y que tienen tus padres contra marvel?- pregunto y creo que me e pasado de hablar, creo que no debi haber preguntado.

-ellos lo odian, por no ser como yo.- dice y cada vez salen mas lagrimas de su rostro.

-ohhhh- digo, no quiero preguntar mas para no lastimarla.

-según ellos, es por que marvel es mayor que yo y no es de apellido reconocido, que estupidez, verdad?

- por supuesto, las personas no se les debe medir por ello.

-eso es exacto lo que digo, y ellos lo viven rechazando desde que se los presente, es injusto kat, muy injusto.

-glimmer no te preocupes todo se resolverá, ya veras, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-cuestión de tiempo?, estas segura? No lo creo. Yo nunca podre ser feliz, como lo serán tú y peeta. Eso si es algo que puedo asegurar.

-glimmer, ya enserio. No te lastimes.- digo con oz algo fuerte, me molesta de alguna forma su negatividad.

Ella solo asiente pero no me dice nada mas, y se queda pensativa. Me pregunto si me habrá hecho caso a mis palabras, espero que si. Por que estoy segura de que su relación no es algo transitorio, sino permanente. Solo ver que ese chico, marvel vino hasta aquí por ella, y irse para no causarle problemas, debió haberle costado mucho tiempo en viaje y dinero.

Minutos después de haber terminado mi conversación con glimmer se aparecen en el hospital Johanna, finnick y annie, con caras de preocupados. Me sorprende de que hayan venido ahora. Después de explicarles como va todo, se ven mas calmados. Y se sientan a mi lado. Según ellos quieren esperar a que peeta despierte. Pero quien sabe si lo hará hoy. Solo queda esperar.

Pienso que ahora que hay suficientes personas que puedan estar presentes, me dirijo a buscar a madge. Haber como esta y como esta su madre. Mientras voy pasando por el pasillo, de lejos, la observo devastada, llorando inconsolablemente. Esta abrasada a su padre, este no esta llorando pero tiene las lagrimas a punto de salírseles, tiene los ojos aguados.

Me acerco, y cuando lo hago madge se tira sobre mi, como cuando me entere de la noticia de que su madre estaba aquí. Ella no dice nada solo llora, y llora sin parar. Intento buscar sentido a esto, pero creo que ya se la razón, y ni siquiera me atrevo a pronunciarlo, por que la simple palabra es triste. Por ello no le pregunto. Yo se perfectamente que es perder a un familiar y a uno tan cercano a ti.

Después ella me agarra más fuerte y intenta hablarme, pero no comprendo, ya que lo dice en hipidos. Ella solo lo intenta, hasta que por fin capto perfectamente lo que me dice " katniss, se ha ido, nunca, nunca, volveré a tener a mi madre". Y es justo lo que pensaba su madre se ha muerto. Me parte el corazón ver a mi mejor amiga asi, destrozada. Ella siempre había sido alegre y ahora verla asi, es como si no fuera real.

Intento tranquilizarla diciéndole distintas palabras , como "todo va estar bien, ya lo veras", "te repondrás madge", "se que es fuerte, pero tu tienes que ser mas fuerte que esto", " yo se lo que se siente y por ello se que es doloroso pero siempre estará esa pequeña luz de felicidad, que te invitara a ser feliz". Le digo esto y veo que ya se esta calmando, aunque sigue llorando. Pero claro que es lo normal.

Después aparece Gale que no lo había visto, y aparece con una taza de chocolate caliente, que minutos después de que madge se separa de mi, el le óbrese la taza. Y aunque ella se niega en un principio termina aceptando.

-madge disculpa por no haber venido antes, es que estaba con peeta y…- ella me interrumpe, no me deja terminar la oración.

-no te preocupes te entiendo, estoy segura de que si la situación hubiese sido diferente, hubieras estado todo el tiempo pegada a mi. – dice ya mas tranquila.

-gracias por comprender. – le digo sinceramente ya que es lo que deseaba.

-y como esta el?, peeta?- me pregunta, y me sorprende que lo haya hecho, estando como esta.

-supongo que bien, pero no ha despertado.- digo deprimidamente, o eso creo. Por que asi me siento.

-como que supones?

-bueno…es que… en el accidente, peeta… perdió la pierna izquierda.- digo apenas, por que no se ni como e podido iniciar la oración, si quiera terminarla.

Veo como la cara de ambos se sorprenden como si no se lo esperaban. Ambos se quedan callado por un buen tiempo, hasta que gale habla.

-no conozco muy bien a peeta. Creo que apenas e cruzado palabras con el, pero por lo poco que lo e hecho me ha parecido una buena persona. Tanto que se me es difícil odiarlo, aunque ya no tengo razón por ello o mejor nunca la tuve. Pero sin perderme del tema, te digo, estoy seguro de que peeta se repondrá y estará bien, segura siendo el de siempre, sin importarle lo de su pierna. Y menos si te tiene con el .

-de eso no lo dudes. Estaré con peeta siempre y que el lo quiera asi.

-asi se habla catnip. – dice gale con palabras de animo.

Me sorprende que madge no haya opinado, tal vez es por que esta triste. Pero fijándome bien en ella, esta durmiendo, no? . Gale se da cuenta de que me parece raro, tal vez preocupante y por ello me lo aclara.

-no te preocupes despertara en un rato. El chocolate tenia tranquilizante, las enfermeras me dijeron que era mejor asi, estaba muy inquieta.

-no te preocupes estoy segura de que asi es mejor. tal vez asi no este pensando. Y no estará triste.

-si.- dice Gale desanimado.

-no puedes ocultarlo gale, es tan notable- le sorprendo.

-de que hablas catnip?- dice "extrañado"

-de que estas enamorado, y eso que tu solo pensabas o piensas que te gusta.

-que va katniss, hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta de que me e enamorado.

-mmm déjame adivinar cuanto tiempo. Ayer, no?

-tal vez- dice apenado.

-lo sabia, no te preocupes, mejor tarde que nunca. Aunque debo admitir que los demás ya lo habíamos notado pero hace mucho tiempo.

-si,si como tu digas.- dice ahora mas avergonzado y con la cara, roja. Si la cara de gale esta roja, No hay duda.

El padre de madge había desaparecido, seguro estaba haciendo trámites para sacarla del hospital. Y madge esta durmiendo por ello decido irme. Me despido de gale, y este se queda cuidando a madge, no hay duda que mi mejor amigo, se ha enamorado.

Bajo las escaleras, voy a pasa lento cruzando el pasillo. Veo que todos están hablando al mismo tiempo y chillando cosas que no entiendo. Tanto que ha venido una enfermera a callarlos, o eso creo. Cuando estoy mas cerca, glimmer me agarra por los hombros y me dice la noticia que e estado esperando hace tiempo.

-peeta ha despertado- dice glimmer euforica.

* * *

**jejeje XD, hola, como estas?, espero que bien. :).espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :), si se que es algo corto :). mm :/ hoy no tengo mucho que decir, estoy bloqueada jeje XD, bueno** **como siempre les digo, si tienen una sugerencia, duda o critica estoy abierta a ellas.. :P,,,, ahhh si casi se me olvidaba decirles que la historia se esta acabando jeje XD, solo faltan unos poquitos capitulos, y el epilogo :),,, ahh y claro que no me e olvido del pov gale que me ha pedido o sugerido hace mucho tiempo tatiana mellark salvatore sobre el capitulo 10, sin duda lo subire cuando termine la historia.**

**ahora a responder los mejores reviews de todo el mundo :)**

**Riley92: jejeje gracias!, siempre es bueno tener un buena apoyo jeje :), Gracias enserio por siempre dejar tu review!,cuidate y hasta el proximo :) :D.**

**MarEverdeen: jeje XD, hola! no creo haber visto un review tuyo antes pero da igual mejor tarde que nunca. ahh y siendo sincera, me siento halagada de que por primera vez haya una duda o pregunta XD :). bueno, peeta y katniss "rompieron" por que katniss siente mucho agradecimiento por peeta, entonces ella no estaba segura de poder mantener esa balanza entre el amor y el agradecimiento, ella no sabia si en algun punto llego a confundir lo que ella cree por amor, agradecimiento, espero haber aclarado eso. y sobre el pan, bueno es solo por que ellos estaban mas pequeños y las personas pueden llegar a cambiar con el tiempo, aunque sea corto, de infancia a adolescencia se cambia aunque no sea totalmente, ademas katniss en ese instante no se habia fijado mucho en peeta jeje XD :) :D, espero haberlo aclarado, si no vuelve a escribir, vale? :) . Gracias por dejar tu review!**

**Miss Sugar Cubes: nunca podria odiarte, si siempre estas por aqui jeje XD :),no te disculpes! , aww eso del comite debe ser divertido,y de que estas?. jaja XD el optimismo siempre es bueno,asi se habla! :) :D XD . para ser sincera me gusta que "molestes" :). jeje no te preocupes que fanfiction no haya publico el review, no lo mates vale?, si no , no podremos estar por aqui jeje XD. jeje la falta de un solo review no hace daño a nadie :), jeje yo también me enoje con eso del pin de sinsajo, como puedo haber sido eso posible?, tenia que dárselo madge sin duda alguna, pero bueno nosotras no fuimos las directoras de la pelicula asi que tenemos que aceptarlo :P :) XD . perdona! siempre estoy dejando faltas ortográficas con el "e", "he" , voy a tener que revisarlo mejor :). jeje no effie no vive en su casa, pero esta metida casi 24 horas hay dentro, nadie tiene idea de como consiguió la llave jeje :). adios y hasta el proximo review! y no te preocupes si no puedes escribirlo o algo :).**

**barbiieee: jeje XD entendi tu "triste" historia de la vida, pero todavía no entiendo algo, como esta eso de que piensas,escribes y hablas en ingles, si eres de mexico, por lo tanto supongo que tu idioma normal es el español,, te lo digo por que yo estudio y practico ingles, pero yo en mi mente pienso en español, solo aveces se me salen uno palabrita en ingles, fuera de lugar jeje XD. jajaja XD :D :), yo tambien tengo 14 jeje :) no estoy enferma y odio el football jeje somos tan diferentes, jeje XD oki no :). no me pareces rarita :), gracias por dejar tu review! :) XD :D  
**

**yukikandavobifield: me alegra de que te haya gustado el capitulo :D. y que pena que se haya muerto tu abuelita :). perdón enserio, no sabia que algo que escribiera te hiciera sentirte triste!, enserio lo siento! jeje te prometo algo lindo para el capitulo siguente:). gracias por dejar tu review :). animo!**

**gracias a todos por sus reviews no vemos en el proximo capitulo, cuidense :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo :))**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 19.**

Bajo las escaleras, voy a pasa lento cruzando el pasillo. Veo que todos están hablando al mismo tiempo y chillando cosas que no entiendo. Tanto que ha venido una enfermera a callarlos, o eso creo. Cuando estoy mas cerca, glimmer me agarra por los hombros y me dice la noticia que e estado esperando hace tiempo.

-peeta ha despertado- dice glimmer.

La alegría me inunda, no se que hacer en este momento y hago lo que mi corazón mi indica. Salgo corriendo a la habitación de peeta, sin esperan alguna indicación. Solo quiero verlo y saber que esta bien, que el peeta que conozco sigue vivo.

Entro a la habitación desesperadamente, y veo al peeta de siempre, con su sonrisa de siempre. La sonrisa que siempre te hará sentir bien y segura.

-peeta, estas bien- digo con alivio.

-si! Hey hola- dice algo extraño.

-peeta, nos has matado de un susto a todos. Pero ya estas bien.- le digo.

Siento como ahora todos entran detrás de mi, ahora todos estamos juntos en la pequeña habitación del hospital. Dejo de pensar en ello en solo un instante, cuando las palabras de peeta me sobresaltan.

-perdón, pero. Quien eres?

Que acababa de decir peeta, el estaba preguntan quien era yo. Esto debe ser una mala broma, verdad?. Tiene que serlo, como peeta se le ha borrado quien soy. Siento, pequeñas lagrimas correr por mi mejilla. Bueno katniss tal vez a perdido la memoria, eso debe ser. Eso es lo que pienso, pero luego al no contestar, peeta habla, y me doy cuenta de que mi suposición es errónea, al ver como se dirige a los otros con normalidad.

-finnick, he dicho algo malo. – pregunta confundido.

-ehhh!, peeta…, perdon yo…, no lo se. Tal vez.- dice su amigo, y supongo que el no sabia que responder.

Salgo de la habitación a toda prisa, necesitaba refugiarme. Peeta se había olvidado de mi, y solo de mi, por qué? . porque de los demás no, no lo entiendo.

Me dirijo a la cafetería, ya no podía estar un solo momento mas cerca de hay. Mi vista se va poniendo borrosa, por las lagrimas que están en mi ojos. Sin darme cuenta choco con alguien, cuando me froto los ojos para pedir disculpa me doy cuenta de que es prim.

-katniss, que te pasa?, por que estas asi? Peeta ya ha despertado,no?- dice, y yo no puedo contestarle, pero igual lo intento.

-prim, peeta…peeta. No se acuerda de mi y solo de mi- digo a fuerzas.

-katniss, yo lo siento.- dice a modo de consuelo.- kat, ven vamos a sentarnos.- ella me jala del brazo para que nos sentemos en una de las sillas de la cafetería.

-katniss, piénsalo de este modo, si peeta no se acuerda de ti y si de los otros, lo hará pronto, no?. Que han dicho los doctores sobre esto.

-no lo se, me he ido de inmediato.

-pues en tal caso deberíamos ir a ver que dicen, pero antes, a comer algo, seguro que no has comido nada. Espérame aquí. Y no te preocupes traigo dinero.

Me siento avergonzada, prim me ha tratado como si fuera mi mama o la hermana mayor. Razonable y positiva. Algo que yo no he hecho. Prim tiempo después viene con un sándwich y un baso de sumo de naranja. La verdad hasta este momento no hay notado que tenia hambre. Por que me lo devoro todo en un instante. Después prim insiste en que subamos y vayamos a escuchar las noticias, pero yo no estoy muy decidida sobre eso. Tal vez sean peores de lo que he pensado. Si me estoy portando cobarde, una katniss que no reconocía hasta ahora. Por ello, decido tomar la iniciativa, y subir.

Tengo a Prim como apoyo a mi lado, es reconfortante. Me acerco a Johanna, que es la única que esta afuera de la habitación, me pregunto porque?. Aunque no tengo la relación mas estrecha con ella, igual decido preguntarle, somos amigas, creo.

-johanna que les han dicho los doctores, como peeta tomo lo de su pierna.

-la verdad es que a eso ha hecho caso omiso, dice que no es importante. Y los doctores dice que esta muy bien y que si no se despertó antes, están seguro que fue por los medicamentos. Peeta es un tonto.- dice con un tono de bruma esto ultimo.

-ahhh- es todo lo que logro articular.

-sé que no te referías a eso, quieres saber porque no se acuerda de ti, verdad?- sé que lo que me dice es verdad, pero igual me duele, se ha sentido como un golpe, directo en el corazón.

-si.- digo secamente y en tono muy bajo

-segura que quieres saber?, no es nada bueno, en serio.

-johanna.

-katniss.- repite ella a modo de juego.

-estoy hablando en serio.- le digo.

-yo también, estoy segura de que esto no te va a gustar. A nadie le ha gustado.

-ya suéltalo, estoy preparada para todo.- digo mas que sincera.

-pues según ellos, es que peeta te ha bloqueado de su mente. Es algo asi. Ellos dicen que es por que peeta no quiere recordarte. Aunque siendo sincera, creo que eso es lo ultimo que peeta quisiera. Puedo estar mas que segura que no es eso.

-ahhh.

-katniss esta es la razón por la que no quería decírtelo, pero tu insististe.- dice duramente.

Y sin duda ella tiene razón, no hice caso. La curiosidad me gano, pero debía saberlo, tal vez peeta enserio allá querido olvidarme. Tal vez yo de tonta allá provocado esta misma situación. Me alejo de Johanna. Me despido y le digo que me despida de todos.

Subo al piso de madge con prim, pero me han dicho que hace unas horas se han ido. Por ello decido irme a casa. Cuando salgo del hospital siento como el frio me inunda, no traigo mas que una blusa manga larga no muy abrigada, y el frio viene por la llegada del invierno. Sin duda este lo considerare uno de los peores que he pasado.

Prim y yo llegamos a casa. Lo primero que hago es prender la calefacción, por que sin duda el invierno esta llegando, no dudaría que en algunas semanas ya estuviera nevando.

Cuando voy subiendo las escaleras, me encuentro con haymitch.

-al fin has llegado preciosa. Como esta peeta?, me entere que despertó.

-si esta bien, en unos días le darán de alta.- digo muy secamente.

-eso es excelente, entonces por que estas triste?

-bueno, es por que… peeta no se acuerda de mi.

Salgo corriendo a mi habitación, ya no quiero escuchar más sobre esto y no quiero volverlo a repetir. Escondo mi cara en la almohada tratando de que mis sollozos no se escuchen, por que siento que estoy llorando como una niña pequeña, pero no quiero evitarlo. Muy poco tiempo después de que he pegado mi cara a la almohada, siento que alguien se sienta en mi cama.

-katniss, esto va a pasar, no te pongas asi- ese era haymitch, tratando de darme apoyo, pero sonaba un poco duro.

-pero no se acuerda- digo con la cabeza todavía en la almohada.

-que dijiste?, no te e entendido- dice, ahora burlón.

-que gran apoyo, ahora te burlas de mi?- digo ahora levantando la cabeza de la almohada.

-no me estoy burlando de ti, solamente, yo no soy bueno en esto, bueno ya sabes. Como persona responsable, y todo eso.

-no te preocupes haces lo mejor que puedes- digo, pero se que es la verdad.

-gracias, creo que es la primera vez que dices algo asi, no?- dice con un tono halagador.

-si, tienes razón.

-para animarte un poco, vas a ser la primera en enterarte de algo.- asiento con la cabeza, para que prosiga- bueno, sabes que effie y yo hemos estado saliendo y somos adultos, y nos gustamos, y…

-haymitch no es por dañar tu discurso, pero pareces un adolecente con tantos rodeos- digo ya mas animada.

-bien, lo que he tratado de decir es que he pensado pedirle matrimonio a effie.

-enserio!- estaba alegre por el, Prim siempre dijo que ese par terminaría juntos.

-entonces crees que debería hacerlo? – dice dudoso

-por supuesto.

-me alegra que te haya gustado la idea.

Después de unos minutos haymitch se va dejándome sola de nuevo, pero realmente no me importaba, ya no me sentía tan triste, y no quería llorar. Solo pensaba que las cosas deberían de pasar y que sean como debe de ser.

Me duermo bastante temprano, la verdad es que estaba agotada.

* * *

**XXX.**

Días después…

El despertador a mi derecha me levanta, haciendo un ruido horrible, días como estos hubiera tenido ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana. Miro la hora en el reloj, era algo tarde para ir al colegio, por ello me baño a toda prisa, y me llevo el desayuno mientras caminamos.

Hoy estaba muy frio, parece que mis predestinaciones del invierno estaban cerca. Todos andaban en el colegio abrigados.

Cerca de la entrada me encuentro con madge que al parecer estaba mejor, aunque casi no hablaba. Pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

-kat sabes, ya casi nos graduamos. El tiempo pasa rápido, no?

-si, pero, por que piensas en eso?.

-no es que este pensando en eso exactamente, es que sin darnos cuenta el tiempo pasa rápido, y nos sabemos lo que nos predispondrá. Me refiero a que tenemos que dejar de pensar que vamos a hacer mañana, o el fin de semana, o el mes que viene. Tenemos que vivir el presente, y se te lo digo es por algo, me entere de lo de peeta. y sabes algo, no debes dejar que eso te aplaste, si yo fuera tu en este instante estaría corriendo a donde peeta, lo buscaría y le plantaría un gran beso, haber si se acuerda, por que eso según los médicos es por que peeta no quiere recordarte, pero todos estamos mas que seguro que no es eso, lo conocemos y sabemos que eso es lo que el menos quisiera.

-madge…

-nada de "madge". Ahora corre por ahí y búscalo. Y si esta aquí en el colegio, ha regresado y sin duda como el peeta de siempre.

Asentí, y me fui de su lado, buscando hasta en el último rincón. Estaba agitada de tanto caminar, pero cuando lo encontré, el estaba parado arlado de un árbol. Mi corazón actuó antes de la razón , y hizo exactamente lo que madge dijo. Camine de una forma rápida hacia peeta, y lo bese. Al principio el pareció estar en shock , pero luego me devolvió el beso. Fue tan dulce y tierno, que no se como alguna vez pensé que pude confundir el amor con el agradecimiento, ahora me siento totalmente idiota.

-peeta, yo…

-kat no digas nada y no arruines el momento.- sentí una alegría enorme en ese momento.

-peeta! solo por casualidad, sabes quien soy?

-eso es una pregunta, que creo que ya esta respondida.

Sin duda eso ha sido un si, lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que se me es posible. Pero el tonto timbre suena y nos indica que ya es hora de iniciar las estúpidas clases. Además estaba haciendo frio, es mejor estar hay dentro , de alguna forma, pero lo mejor de todo es que ahora tengo a peeta.

* * *

**Hola , jeje XD, perdonen el retraso del capitulo, se que debi de haber actualizado ayer, pero no he podido e tenido un monton de tarea, pero ese no es lo importante, ayer llegue tarde a mi casa y no e tenido internet ayer! 0.o la señal se fue, entonces no habia tenido tiempo para subirlo, y cuando regreso era muy tarde, eran casi las 1 y algo, y estaba viendo un programa jeje XD si se que tambien pude hacerlo esta mañana, pero no habia prendido la laptop, jeje XD. perdon, si?. jeje XD :) :D. espero que les guste el capitulo, esta algo cortito, jeje. mmm :/ bueno ahora va la parte triste para mi, el proximo capitulo es el ultimo y luego el epilogo :''( . **

**si tienen alguna duda, critica, buena, mala, como sea jeje XD, solo diganme. :). **

**ahora a responder sus reviews, (y no son pocos iiiiiiiiiii jejeje XD):**

**Riley92: jeje seguro que tus deseos se harán realidad :), jeje XD, gracias por siempre dejar tu review y leer la historia :).**

**yukikandavobifield: jeje que bueno, pense que te habia hecho sentir mal :). y Gracias por el alago :). y espero que aunque la parte bonita no es mucho, te prometo una gran parte bonita para el proximo capitulo, por que desde cuando vemos un casi final triste?, nunca , bueno si, pero este no es el caso jeje. me gustan los finales felices, ati no? , jeje XD. Gracias por leer la historia y dejar tu review, es bueno saber que hay personas comentando por ahi. :)**

**MarEverdeen: jeje ami tambien me da pena que se haya acabado, pero las historias no pueden durar para siempre, jeje XD. que bueno que mi aclaración a sido clara :p. Gracias por leer la historia y dejar tu review :).**

**anairamellark18: jeje para nada, al contrario creo que sera mejor para su relacion :). saludos!. Gracias por leer la historia y dejar tu review.**

**Miss Sugar Cube: creo que fanfiction ha visto tus quejas y ha publicado el review jeje XD . si tienes toda la razon :D. jeje. jejeje buenos chistes, aunque no entendi el primero jeje XD, los escribiste tu? :) XD jejeje te juro que no lo vi, al igual que tu. eso fue triste, me huviera gustado verla, ati no? :) jejeje Gracias Gracias Gracias por siempre dejar tu review y leer la historia. creo que si mal no recuerdo has estado casi desde el comenzo de la historia, no? :) :D xd XD**

**kavane: jejeje XD, que bien que estes leyendo la historia, mas personas wiii!, jeje XD. espero seguir viendote por aqui, gracias por leer la historia y dejar tu review :)**

**ConyFarias: si, te prometo ya no mas cosas triste, yo odio los finales tristes jeje XD. mmm oye, tengo una duda eres algo asi como psiquica o adivina?. jeje para mi también es triste que se este acabando la historia :) XD. Gracias por leer la historia y dejar tu review.**

**GRACIAS GRACIAS MIL VECES GRACIAS A TODOS :). nos leemos en el proximo capitulo :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo :))**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 20.**

Hoy estaba demasiado feliz, y tenia razones de sobre(2 razones para especificar). Primero Peeta sin duda había vuelto a ser el peeta de siempre, y su cabeza estaba igual de cuerda que siempre, me refiero a que ya se acuerda de mi, y lo mas importante es que todavía me ama. Aunque según a dicho, que a pesar de no haberse acordado el sentía que me conocía. Pero mejor dejar lo malos recuerdos en el pasado y vivir el presente. La segunda razón por la que estaba brincando de felicidad, es que hoy nos graduábamos, todos estábamos muy emocionados. Esto es como dejar una parte de nuestras vidas atrás ya que de alguna forma nos separaríamos, estudiaríamos en universidades distintas.

Todavía no le había preguntado a peeta donde pensaba ingresar, pero esperaba que no fuera muy lejos de donde yo lo hiciera. Madge y yo habíamos decidido ir a estudiar al distrito 1, ya que era el distrito con mejor universidades y oportunidades para el futuro.

Sin duda extrañaría muchísimo a Prim, y ella a mi, pero después de unas cuantas despedidas ambas decidimos que nos veríamos para vacaciones, navidad (que ya esta cerca), fin de semanas largos, y todas esas oportunidades, además estará la boda de haymitch y effie, que no estaba tan lejos. Effie decía que era de buena suerte casarse en las vísperas de año nuevo, según ella era suerte para el matrimonio. Sin duda otra de sus rarezas.

Alguien me había sacado de mis pensamientos, tocando la puerta, al principio me molesto, por que ya sabia de quien venia, pero sabia que al final terminaría aceptando.

La invicto a pasar, y ahí estaba effie con un montón de cosas en la mano, productos de bellezas, vestidos, maquillaje, accesorios, zapatos, etc. Según ella el día de la graduación seria uno de esos momentos que una debe recordar para siempre, y ese día me conto sobre como fue el día que ella se graduó.

Aunque para ser sincera esto no me molestaba del todo, ya que sentía como si effie se hubiera convertido en una segunda madre para mi, y creo que para Prim también, ella estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de nosotras y cuidándonos, y eso se sentía nose, bien.

De repente me doi cuenta de que me e alejado de nuevo, escuchando la voz de effie a lo lejos.

-kat, kat, me estas escuchando?, tierra llamando a katniss, estas por ahí? – dice de una forma, como si yo todavía fuera un niña pequeña.

-si, effie sigo aquí en la tierra, solo me he ido unos momentos.- digo a broma.

-bien- acierta.

-entonces… todo esto es para "ponerme bella".- digo en tono sarcástico.

-no exactamente, como tendrás entendido como futura tía tuya saldré en las fotos, entonces tengo que estar tan presentable como tu. Y no te preocupes por haymitch ya le he sacado un atuendo que combina a juego con migo. Y prim ni hablar, ella es tan adorable que podemos estar seguro que lo hará bien ella sola.

Asiento, y me pongo a observas los vestidos, realmente son hermosos, y los colores son variados, si no me equivoco podría encontrar el color que quisiera en los 10 o 15 vestidos que ha traido effie, uno de sus mayores defecto, la exageración.

-son hermosos!- articulo

-por supuesto, lo he sacado del mejor diseñador como no verlos de esa forma- dice con una breve risa.

-si.- asiento un poco seca, por que no me agrado que effie tuviera que pagar tanto dinero por unos vestidos que solo usaremos uno cada una, y solo una ocasión.

-katniss puedes elegir el que quieras, no te estamos obligando a nada, pero este lo diseño especialmente para ti.

Quien lo habrá diseñado especialmente para mi?, no tengo idea, pero si se que es un vestido hermoso, es de un amarilla de una tonalidad clara, casi opaca, con una manga bastante finas que recaen sobre mis hombro, con un muy pequeño escote y largo intermedio, ya que no era largo, pero creo que me quedaría mas arriba de las rodilla.

-quien lo diseño para mi?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad, ya que era un vestido que se parecía al tipo que yo usaría.

-Cinna, ese muchacho es tu profesor,verdad?- asiento- según yo debería cambiar de profesión tiene una mano excelente para el dibujo y para cocer.

-si- digo muy de acuerdo- el fue quien realizo el vestido para mi cumpleaños.

-enserio, por que no me invitaste kat- dice asiéndose la ofendida.

-bueno, supongo por que aun no te habías mudado.

-puede ser – admite. – entonces te pondrás el vestido?- pregunta ilusionada, y veo en sus ojos algo de chispa.

-por supuesto, como no hacerlo, el vestido fue hecho especialmente para mi, debo usarlo- le digo guiñando un ojo.

Ella se pone extremadamente feliz, empieza a arreglarnos, tanto a ella como a mi. Se mueve de un lado a otro como un torbellino, ella esta casi lista cuando apenas yo estoy a medias.

Unos 30 minutos después observo perpleja a effie, se ve extremadamente guapa, y no se ve nada extravagante como acostumbra vestir, esta como una persona normal, esa es la palabra correcta. Ella tiene un vestido strapless negro , algo pegado a su cuerpo, y es un poco arriba de las rodillas pero no mucho. Ella tiene su cabello naranja en una coleta de lado, con un pequeño broche que parece de diamante, aunque tal vez no lo deba de dudar de que lo sea. Y su maquillaje es otra cosa que hoy me sorprende, es casi natural. Definitivamente esta no es la effie que conocí hace poco tiempo.

Minutos después de que effie se observara en el espejo casi un siglo, y se dijera asi misma "perfecta", no empezó en mi, o mejor dicho termino.

Empezó a maquillarme y peinarme, según lo que podía observar no me veía mal, ella había dejado mi cabello suelto, pero con ondas, me había puesto un maquillaje casi natural como el de ella, creo que en mi lo único que tenia color eran los labios. Me puse el vestido y effie me trajo los zapatos, eran unos zapatos de tacón negros, aunque no eran muy altas y eso lo agradecía, no eran mis favoritos.

Después effie me observa detalladamente, moviendo los dedos en señal de lista completada.

-mmm falta algo pero no recuerdo el que.- dice effie angustiada.

-no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que falta effie, creo que ya esta todo en serio, mejor bajemos se hace tarde.- hago adema de irme, pero ella me detiene.

-No! Espera ya me acorde que falta, busca en tu gaveta, al final.- dice señalando las gavetas a mi lado.

Extrañada de no saber a que se refiere, igual le hago caso. Rebusco hasta meter mi mano en el final de esta y encuentro lo que supongo que effie me había ordenado buscar. Era el colgante que peeta me había dado el dia de mi cumpleaños. Hace mucho que no lo veía, no por que pensara que lo hubiera perdido, o no me lo quisiera poner, si no por que me lo había quitado, y por alguna razón no tenia la necesidad de buscarlo. Ahora que lo tengo de nuevo, no me lo quiero quitar sin duda el vendría con migo a la universidad.

Al sacar mi mano con la cadena, me acuerdo del regalo de gale este también lo saco, y aunque en algún momento no lo valore tanto como ahora lo hago, este regalo seria como un recordatorio de la gran amistad que Gale y yo tenemos.

Me pongo la cadena y effie hace una mueca de satisfacción, diciendo con palabras sorda "hermosa".

Espontáneamente, me nace decirle a effie lo agradecida que estoy con ella, y la gran persona que se a convertido en mi vida.

-gracias- le digo.

-por que, cariño ?-pregunta algo confusa.

-bueno, por ser como eres, con migo, hace mucho que no sentía a alguien como… una madre.

-ohh! katniss, enserio me consideras como algo asi?

-bueno, si- admito un poco a regañadientes.

-kat, la que debería estar agradecida soy yo, por haber conocido personas tan buenas como ustedes. Ahora no soy la misma effie buena para nada de siempre.

-como puedes ser buena para nada si cocinas delicioso, y no arreglas nada mal, cuando lo haces como a personas humanas.

-ahora la que te debe muchos gracias soy yo.-admite.- ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde.- dice limpiando una pequeña lagrima que había rodado por su mejilla.

Bajamos las escaleras, y me encuentro con dos figuras paradas, Haymitch y prim. Ambos estaban realmente bien, haymitch estaba con unos pantalones negros y una camisa naranja, bien, ahora el punto de effie con lo de estar combinados, por suerte no era un naranja como el de su cabello. Prim estaba realmente bonita, un vestidos azul pastel, con valerinas blancas y su pelo lo llevaba en dos trenzas.

Antes de salir todos nos colocamos nuestros abrigos por el frio del invierno, y empezamos a hablar de distintos temas muy animados.

Llegamos al lugar donde se realizaría el evento, era en un salón no muy grande, pero con hermosa decoración, estaba repleto de familias. Todas las familias tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, supongo que por que hoy era un dia especial.

Minutos después de haber llegado me encuentro con madge, que llevaba un vestido rosado bebe,un poco corto, con su cabello rubio en risos. Ella me dice que ya es hora, que en estos momentos tendríamos que ir a la parte de atrás del escenario, hasta escuchar nuestros nombres.

Antes de refugiarnos en el escenario, hecho una mirada al lugar y veo que Gale y el alcalde Undersee están hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, quien lo hubiera imaginado, Gale y Madge terminarían juntos.

Cuando estamos en la parte de atrás, veo que todos mis compañeros están hay, mentidos en distintas conversaciones. Aunque nadie se da cuenta de que he llegado hasta que empieza el evento. _"bienvenidos señores y señoras, estamos felices de que todos hayan asistido, pero tenemos la tristeza de que estos maravillosos estudiantes, ya no estarán con nosotros. Pero este momento es especial así que ha estar felices. Empezaremos a llamar a los estudiantes para recibir sus diplomas. Y reitero gracias por asistir"._

Después empiezan a llamar a distintos estudiantes que realmente no he tratados mucho con ellos, por ello no los abrazo ni nada. Luego de unos 5 minutos, tal vez, peeta se acerca ami.

-preciosa por fin has llegado.- dice dándome un beso corto.

-ni que e llegado tan tarde, solo he llegado como unos 10 o 15 minutos mas tarde que ustedes- digo tratando de buscar fundamentos.

-si lo que tu digas, aunque ami me a parecido una eternidad.

-no exageres- y ambos terminamos en risas, aunque peeta las termina, poniéndose serio.

-katniss he querido decirte algo importante, pero no e tenido la oportunidad.

-mmm por tu cara no se si sea algo bueno.- digo un poco atemorizada por lo que pueda decirme.

-bueno, es que me…

No termina su frase por que su nombre es llamado por el hombre del micrófono, antes de irse me dice que hablaremos luego, y le doi un abrazo a modo de suerte.

Minuto mas tarde, madge se acerca a mi, con una sonrisa de felicidad que se le nota a lo lejos, para ella esto era un momento muy importante.

-katniss, tengo algo que quiero darte.

-ehh, Gracias.

Ella habré las manos y en ellas se encuentra algo asi como un prendedor, con un ave. Es realmente hermoso, si no me equivoco es de oro. Ella me lo tiende, pero realmente me gustaría aceptarlo pero no puedo, se que eso le debe pertenecer a madge.

-perdon madge, pero, no lo puedo aceptar. Es hermoso, pero no puedo.

-kat por que no puedes aceptarlo?, enserio me gustaría que tu lo tuvieras.

-Madge estoy casi segura de que eso pertenece a tu familia.

-si estas en lo cierto, pero hay algo en el que me gustaría que lo tuvieras, nose tal vez como un recuerdo de nuestra amistad, y para que nunca te olvides de que existo.

-madge…

-kat no aceptas o te prometo que no lo tendré ni yo ni tu. Así que toma- y antes de poder protestar ella se abalanza sobre mi, poniéndomelo en el vestido y yo realmente no hago nada para detenerla si ella lo quiere así. Así será

-Gracias es realmente hermoso madge.

-si el ave también es realmente hermosa, me pregunto si todavía existe.

-es un sinsajo, y si todavía existen, pero muy escasos. -afirmo

-ya me lo imaginaba, algún día me gustaría ver uno.

Nuestra conversación termina cuando llaman mi nombre, sorprendiéndome en el primer instante, pero luego camino, salgo de detrás del escenario. El hombre del micrófono me tiende mi diploma y me tiran una foto con el. Luego bajo las escaleras para colocarme arlado de mi familia.

Ellos me felicitan y dicen que están muy felices por mi. Ellos se tiran algunas fotos con migo. Y a effie sin duda no se le quedo su cámara, según ella su mayor intención es hacer un álbum para guardar este momento.

Luego de que creo que ya han terminado de decir todos los nombres, me acerco a mis amigos, lo que están todos juntos hablando. Y sin duda todos hablan del mismo tema, la universidad. Finnick y annie están hablando de que ambos estudiaran en el distrito 4, Johanna en el 7. Me pone un poco triste que ya no estaremos mas juntos, apenas no por mucho tiempo. Y creo que todos piensan igual que es algo triste.

-chicos, creo que este será su ultimo dia con migo. No es que quiera dejarlo pero mi tren sale mañana. Y tal vez sepan que esto es difícil que salga de mi, pero realmente los voy a extrañar.

Todos estamos realmente sorprendidos de que Johanna se sincerara con nosotros, no pensé que ella fuera la primera en despedirse y menos de una forma tan abierta, pensé que lo único que diría seria algo como " nos vemos pronto" o "no piensen que los extrañare". Pero siempre hay que esperar lo inesperado.

-no se queden todos mudos, digan algo. Ni que valla hacer el fin del mundo mañana- vuelve a hablar Johanna.

-es que te vamos a extrañar muchísimo- dice annie, tirándose sobre ella dándole un gran abrazo y por sus ojos corren algunas lagrimas.

-annie enserio están llorando- pregunta Johanna.

-ni creas que son de emoción, vale?. Se que este momento llegaría, pero tu, peeta,finnick y yo, hemos estado muchos años juntos y ahora katniss y madge son como si lo hubieran sido desde siempre, es tan difícil que ahora nos separemos.

-annie ya, vale. Vendré en navidad lo prometo.

-enserio?- dice annie ilusionada.

-si, ya. Deja de llorar que además te quedas con finnick.

Todos nos echamos a reir, pero Johanna estaba en lo cierto, annie estaría con finnick. Y eso que Johanna y finnick eran amigos casi inseparables. Aunque todos sabemos que algún día nos volveríamos a ver, esto solamente es temporal.

-abrazo grupal!, todo para seis y seis para todos- salta madge repentinamente con mucha euforia.

Todos nos damos un abrazo, como había ordenado, y con su frase mal imitada de los mosqueteros, lo hicimos con mas ganas, annie había dejado de llorar y ahora estaba muy feliz. Todos lo estábamos.

Una voz en el micrófono nos distrae, es el profesor cinna, tenia que darle las gracias, ya hasta se me había olvidado, eso.

_-hola queridas familias y estudiantes, se me ha permitido dar mi despedida públicamente_.- todos nos quedamos perplejos unos momento, de que estaba hablando? Acaso ya no estaría mas aquí.- _quería contarles que he renunciado, para cumplir mi sueño que ya se esta a empezando a hacer realidad, estoy seguro que mucho de ustedes ya saben cual es, pero para quienes no lo saben, mi sueño es ser diseñador de moda, y hace unos días me llego una oferta de trabajo en el capitolio, por lo tanto no podría hacer las dos cosas, en una semana abordo mi tren. Espero contar con su suerte. Gracias a todos ustedes._

Todos, incluyéndome empezamos a aplaudir y gritamos a coro: "profesor cinna, profesor cinna" una y otras vez. Y veo como se forma una sonrisa en su cara. Pero es que es imposible no tomarle aprecio el es tan bueno que como no hacerlo.

Cuando baja del escenario me acerco a el para darle las gracias, por el vestido.

-Gracias, estaba hermoso el vestido.-digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro que es devuelta.

-me alegra de que te halla gustado, se nota que te lo has puesto.

-si, es muy lindo. Profesor cinna solo me queda desearle suerte.

-Gracia katniss, espero que asi sea y que algún dia nos volvamos a ver, me encanta diseñar para ti.

-de eso puedo estar seguro, si el destino no lo hace en …, vamos a decir dos años, estoy segura de que yo misma ire a buscarlo.

El se rie de mi ocurrencia y asiente.

-Adiós katniss y que tu también tengas suerte.- se despide con la mano y antes de irse agrega- hermoso vestido.

Luego de un poco de tiempo no mucho, Johanna había dicho que tenia que irse, ya que tendría que arreglar todo para su viaje y se notaba que estaba muy feliz, por que iba a cumplir algo de lo que mas deseaba en la vida.

Después peeta se me acerca.

-me alegro de que lo hayas vuelto a usar- dice con una tierna y cálida sonrisa.

-de que hablas?- realmente pregunto por preguntar, aunque creo que ya se a que se refería.

-a la cadena, de que mas hablaría. Te queda hermosa, aunque no te preocupes no te opaca. – dice esto ultimo a modo de chiste

La verdad es que me avergüenzo un poco, peeta siempre dice cosas como estas, y solo puedo pensar en que debo estar roja, y peeta debe de haberlo notado.

-bueno, bueno, dejare de decirte estas cosas.

-bien, entonces dime, que me ibas a decir antes de que dijeran tu nombre hay adelante, señor graduado.

-jeje no me digas señor, ni que seamos tan viejos. Y ya olvídalo era algo sin importancia.

-enserio puedes decirme no hay problema?

-estoy hablando enserio no es nada importante, solo era un comentario sin importancia.

Asiento y no toco mas el tema. Pero se que existe la posibilidad de que hubiera sido algo importante, por el cambio en su rostro horita. Es como si se hubiera acordado de algo importante y ahora se arrepintiera de contármelo. Definitivamente no se sentía bien.

Peeta se despide de mi, y se va con su familia que ya se estaban yendo. Y me asegura que nos veremos luego.

Me dedico a buscar a madge, pero no la veo. Pero al que si veo es a Gale, por ello me acerco a el.

-hola Gale, cuento tiempo, no?

-si , hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos.

-y que haces aquí solo, eh?-pregunto.

-me quería despedir de ti, madge me a contado que tu y ella se irían a estudiar al distrito 1 pronto.

-tu también vas a llorar Gale.

-katniss no voy a llorar, de eso puedes estar seguro.

-bien, bien te creo no vas a llorar.

-pero que vemos a aquí, katniss everdeen usando vestido, nunca lo espere.

-recuerda esto gale, solo para momentos especiales, solo para momentos especiales.- le digo.

Se rie y luego continua hablando.- como te decía, espero que se la pasen bien, y que vengan lo mas posible, las extrañare a ambas catnip.- dice mas que sincero.

-lose gale. Te deseo lo mejor, a ti también.

-Gracias.

Y ambos nos fundimos en un abrazo lleno de amistad, de esos como cuando Gale y yo solo éramos amigos.

Minutos después el se despide y me dice que espera verme antes de que me valla, y se lo prometo.

**X.**

Dias después…

Estoy arreglando mi maleta, el tren en el que nos iríamos madge y yo saldría esta noche. Finnick y annie se habían ido hace unos días. Peeta al parecer todavía no elegía donde estudiar, o por lo menos eso me decía aunque yo no estaba tan segura de ello.

Effie me había preparado algo para llevar en el camino, por si me daba hambre ya que viajaríamos de noche. Prim no dejaba de decirme que me extrañaría y abecés se le salían algunas lagrimas, me dijo que le escribiera y la llamara lo mas que pudiera, asi podría saber de mi de vez en cuando.

A pesar de estar feliz por que empezaríamos una nueva vida, estaba triste de una parte, peeta no estaría con migo, no tengo idea donde el piensa estudiar que no me lo ha dicho, por que siento que el me esta escondiendo algo.

Haymitch, estaba mas que feliz de que me fuera, aunque según el me extrañaría, quien lo diría extrañando a su sobrina menos favorita. Me alegraba de que ya estuviera es su rehabilitación para alcohólicos y que ya casi ni la estuviera visitando de lo bien que estaba.

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarme con unas caritas tristen effie y haymitch abrazados en el sofá, con caras de tristeza, Prim estaba en otro sofá abrazando a buttercup entre sus brazos como un peluche, y se veía que ella estaba casi con lagrimas rodando por sus ojos.

Me imagino que podría animarlos, pero realmente no se me ocurre gran cosa , pero igual lo intento.

-hey! Por que esas caras, no me ire por toda la vida- digo con la sonrisa mas grande que puedo hacer.

-katniss!- grita Prim dándome un abrazo.

-tu gato, se que tu y yo no nos llevamos también, pero cuida de ella mientras yo no este, vale?

El gato maúlla, lo que creo que tomare como una señal de asentimiento a mi pregunta.

-Prim y tu prométeme que no estarás mas triste. Regresare pronto lo prometo. Se que nunca nos hemos separado, pero esto solo es momentáneo. Estaré aquí para las vacaciones de navidad, que serán muy pronto y también para la boda de effie y haymitch, que tampoco esta tan lejos.

-te quiero katniss- me dice , abrasándome mas fuerte.

-también te quiero patito- le respondo.

-y ustedes prometan también cuidar de ella.- ambos asiente- le quiero a ustedes tambien.

Ellos ahora me abrazan y se despiden de mi. Y antes de irme tengo que prometerle a effie que estaré aquí para su boda, por que ella dice que sin mi no seria lo mismo. Antes de irme Prim se tira sobre mi y me abraza.

Salgo por la puerta un poco triste, no solo por que los extrañare a ellos, sino por que al parecer no podre despedirme de peeta. Me quedo en la puerta parada, por que según madge ella pasaría por mi, para que comiéramos y luego fuéramos a la estación de tren aunque creo que era algo exagerado, por que faltaba casi el día entero. Y realmente me estaba muriendo de frio. Miro por todos lados y creo que en la casa de peeta no hay nadie, hasta que observo bien y veo como la puerta se abre. Y en ese mismo instante veo la figura de peeta salir. Camina hacia donde estoy, pero realmente con un poco de dificultad, supongo que es por la nieve, y también que todavía no se acostumbra a su pierna falsa.

Camino hacia el para hacerle mas fácil el trayecto, y cuando estamos cerca, peeta pierde el equilibrio y el pesa lo suficiente como para yo no poder agarrarlo ante de que ambos cayéramos al piso cubierto de nieve, quedando uno encima del otro.

En un principio hago el intento de pararme, pero no puedo, peeta esta sobre mi y se me es imposible levantarlo, en un momento de distracción siento como peeta me besa de sorpresa y yo le devuelvo el beso un poco mas tarde.

-entonces esta es la despedida.- me dice

-tal vez,no sabemos, ohh! no espera- digo callándolo, previniendo cualquiera palabra de su parte- no me digas que ya has decidido, y no es una cerca.

-katniss, es que he conseguido una becca.

-enserio!- digo un poco triste, pero realmente emocionada por el.

-si.

-donde? como? no me habías contado nada, de solicitud de becas?- y sin duda e acertado en que peeta me escondía algo, hubiera preferido un millón de veces que me lo hubiera contado, a no saber nada sobre esto.

-bueno, no fue hace tanto. hace pocos días recibí que me habían aceptado.

-y donde es?- le pregunto

-en el capitolio.

-WaO!- exclamo, eso debe ser muy importante para el, es muy difícil conseguir una beca allí, apenas que hayas nacido en la ciudad.- como?

-bueno, te acuerdas el concurso de ha inicio del semestre?- asiento y le hago ademan de que prosiga- pues ese concurso fue el que me garantizo la becca.

-estoy feliz por ti peeta.- le digo sinceramente.

-lo se katniss, pero se que también es triste para ambos.

-si, bueno pues hay que aceptarlo, esto es muy importante para ti, y no me digas que no por que lose. Tu me apoyaste cuando te conté que iría al distrito 1, ahora es mi turno de hacer lo mismo, solo espero que vengas para navidad, y por supuesto para la boda de haymitch y effie, vendrás verdad?

-no lo se katniss, no se si en la escuela nos dan ese tipo de permiso, pero debes estar segura de que si me dejan visitar a mi familia para navidad estaré aquí.

-Gracias peeta, por ser tan especial.-le digo, me salió sin pensarlo, solo quería decirlo.

-Te amo katniss, nunca lo olvides.

-también te amo, y eso lo tengo mas que claro.

Estaba muy segura de mis palabras, a pesar de que peeta y yo no estaremos juntos, estoy seguro de que muy pronto lo estaremos, y sé que él nunca me dejara de amar, de eso puedo estar segura. Me iría segura de que cuando llegue el momento de que peeta y yo nos volvamos a ver, todo seguirá igual. Y también estaba segura de que nos mantendríamos en contacto. La tristeza que tenia hace solamente unos pocos minutos había desaparecido, ahora estaba bien por que ya no me quedaba nadie de quien despedirme (me había despedido de Gale hace unos días como lo había prometido). Y en este momento un montón de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente entre ellos uno muy especial, cuando me encontré con peeta en el restaurante _"The Palace of Mockingjay ",_ Tal vez no había sido unos de nuestros mejores momentos, pero era uno muy importante, por que marcaba el reencuentro, nuestro reencuentro. Uno de esos momentos que mi mente grabo para siempre, y espero nunca olvidarlo.

* * *

**hola, jeje , he tardado mucho en actualizar, perdon. :). lo que pasa es que apenas hoy termine el capitulo. espero que les guste el capitulo y que llegue a recompensar la tardanza. jeje XD. pero saben algo, me siento bien de que el capitulo no me haya salido tan corto, para ser el ultimo :)mm que les digo ahora... jeje.****bueno recuerden si tienen una duda, sugerencia, o critica no duden en decirme, la critica puede ser buena o mala, igual es importante :).**

**ahora a responder los hermosos review:**

**ConyFarias: jeje XD. la verdad no conozco el programa(supongo que por que no soy de chile XD), pero por lo que dices, creo que tu padre tiene razon jeje XD. Hasta el proximo capitulo y espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tomar la molestia de escribir el review.**

**krystal-esmeralda: ejeje XD aveces las solpresa son buenas :). si eso fue terrible de mi parte, pero problema arreglado jeje XD. perdon por haber tardado tanto, espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir el review.**

**MarEverdeen: jeje XD, no importa puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras, no molesta jeeje XD. supongo que lo primera ya te lo aclaro el capitulo y lo segundo , bueno, peeta no se acordaba de kat pero no era por el accidente exactamente, si no algo psicológico. entonces a peeta le regreso a la memoria todo los recuerdos de katniss cuando se besaron, pero no fue tanto por ello, si no por haber hablado con ella, por que realmente en el capitulo anterior ellos no cruzaron mas que simples palabras. jeje XD :) :D espero haberme explicado. Adios, hasta el proximo capitulo y gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar el review.  
**

**yukikandavobifield: jeje XD, que bueno. jeje ami tambien me gusta con effie, creo que se nota jeje XD. si yo tambien estoy triste por que se acaba :). me alegra de que no te moleste que tarde, y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, que la espera haya valido la pena. Gracias por dejar el ****review :).**

**Laura: jeje XD, creo que el capitulo te aclaro tu pregunta, espero que te guste y perdona por la tardanza. Gracias por dejar tu review. :).**

**Miss Sugar Cube: jeje XD gracias por compartir los honorables chistes :), bueno peeta no se acuerda de katniss porque su mente de alguna forma lo habia bloqueado. pero no fue por el accidente, ya que se acordaba de todos. sino algo psicologico, todo fue a causa de alguna forma llamarla miedo, de que cuando llegara donde katniss le dijera que no. entiendes?, espero que si por que es difícil explicarlo jeje XD. jajaj XD. si yo tambien estoy triste, voy a llorar en este mismo instante :'( :'(, bueno ,ok no :). jeje XD si pienso escribir otra historia, hace poco se me metió una idea en la cabeza jeje XD. enserio de gusta twilight? jeje XD ami tambien. tenemos dos cosas en comun jeje XD. ami tambien me dejaron mucha tarea,, es triste cuando los profesores hacen eso :/. jeje hasta el proximo capitulo, gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir el review.**

**bueno gracias a todos por sus reviews, se los agradezco. que triste ya se acaba la historia, solo nos queda el epilogo ohhh!, bueno creo que deberia ponerme a escribirlo jeje para que no me pase como este capitulo que e tardado un millon jejeje :)**


	22. Chapter 21 (epilogo)

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo :))**

**Como siempre se debe decir Los Juegos Del Hambre no me pertenecen ,son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 21. (epilogo)**

Hoy regresaba permanentemente al lugar en el que tanto deseaba estar, después de 2 años y medio, por fin regresaba. Había asistido una cuantas veces, como lo había prometido, para navidad, para la boda de effie y haymitch, y para vacaciones, aunque estas ultima no fue lo que esperaba, después de haber recibido un mensaje de peeta diciéndome que no podría ir al distrito 12 para vacaciones, había sido muy triste estar allá. Solo tenia la felicidad de que Prim estaba, y había hecho todo lo posible para que mi estadía hubiera sido la mejor.

Madge y yo no levantamos temprano para abordar el tren, aunque el tiempo no nos había rendido. Queríamos estar lo más pronto posible en casa. Además no podíamos dejar que se nos fuera el tren.

Corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos con maletas por que íbamos retrasadas, se supone que el tren salía a las 8:35 y eran las 8:20, y apenas estábamos saliendo del edificio, que gran consuelo para nosotras. Tomamos el primer taxi que vimos y entramos corriendo, diciéndole a donde dirigirse. Aunque el hombre parecía un poco enojado por las exigencias, no le hicimos mucho caso. Salimos del taxi pagando sin recibir el cambio, y entrando a la estación del tren mas rápido que un correcaminos.

Llegamos justo cuando abordaban las ultimas personas, me sentí aliviada y creo que madge también por que ambas suspiramos. Entramos al tren sentándonos al final. No era el mejor lugar, pero era lo que había.

Yo en lo personal me estaba muriendo de hambre, no había desayunado absolutamente nada, y no se si podría aguantar hasta llegar al distrito 12.

Al parecer el estomago de madge tampoco estaba demasiado conforme, sonaba igual o peor que el mio, sin duda. Pero teníamos que esperar.

Pensaba que el camino iba ha ser corto hasta escuchar una voz proveniente del tren: _"buenos días queridos pasajeros, queremos informarle que hemos tenido un pequeño inconveniente, tendremos que hacer una breve parada para recoger pasajeros, Gracias por su atención". _Se espesaron a destacar unos murmullos en la multitud del tren en modo de desacuerdo, y para ser sincera yo estaba igual, quería llegar a casa, y mi estomago estaba hambriento, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Cuando sentí que el tren se detuvo, intente mirar por las ventanas para ver donde estábamos, pero era imposible, en los asientos donde estábamos no se veía ninguna ventana, interesante. Solo veía como las personas iban entrando, por ello decidí dormirme, para no sentir hambre, además el sueño me mataba, me había despertado muy temprano.

* * *

**X.**

Fui levantada por madge, que me jalaba desde el hombro, hacia delante y hacia atrás en un modo seguido, gritándome que me despertara.

-Katniss levántate, avisaron hace un rato que quedaba poco para llegar, así que es mejor que estés despierta para no seguir el viaje con el tren.

-si, madge, ya estoy despierta- le digo para que dejara de sacudir mi hombro.

-bien, aunque desde ahora te digo, lo primero que aremos será ir a comer, por que siento que desfalleceré en poco tiempo si no como algo.

-no te preocupes que me siento igual- afirmo.

La voz del tren vuelve a hablar _"Bienvenidos al distrito 12, que tengan una cordial bienvenida. Gracias por tomar nuestro servicio esperamos verlos pronto"_. Sin duda esa voz era fastidiosa en este momento.

Al salir del tren madge y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería de la estación, no era el mejor lugar pero en momentos como este era necesario hacer un sacrificio. Pedimos dos vasos de chocolate caliente, y pedazos de pan. Nos sentamos en una mesa dejando nuestras maletas a nuestro lado.

De un momento a otro, vi algo a lo lejos algo que me pareció familiar, frote mis ojos con mis manos para asegurarme de que no estaba aluciando, no podía estar alucinando, era el. Su cabello rubio cenizo, que lo reconocería en cualquier momento. Él se estaba alejando y no quería que pasara, me pare de la mesa y corrí hacia delante sin importar dejar a madge y mi maleta.

Grite su nombre muchas veces pero no volvió la cabeza, hasta que estuve mas cerca, cuando estuvimos casi en frente el uno del otro, vi como por su rostro cruzaba una grandiosa sonrisa, que me hacia sentir... como en casa, tal vez?.

tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle, por que teníamos mucho tiempo sin hablar, pero eso debería esperar por que ahora en este momento solo quería disfrutar el momento.

No sabia que decir primero, o siquiera que decir. Al parecer el estaba en la misma situación que yo por ello me animo a hablar primero, aunque no creo haber hecho gran diferencia.

-Hola peeta, cuanto tiempo, verdad?

-si, ha parecido una eternidad no verte preciosa, abecés me pregunto si fue correcto, el haber elegido esto solo por ser un universidad importante.

-ohh peeta, por supuesto que la ha sido es uno de tus sueños y lo sabes, esto era importante para ti.- digo con una sonrisa de alegría.

-tu también eres importante para mi, y hemos estado sin vernos casi los dos años. La última vez que estuve aquí fue para la boda de effie y haymitch. – dice con una sonrisa triste.

-pero ahora estamos juntos, no?, ya no estaremos separados peeta, apenas que no quieras regresar al distrito 12. – digo, sabiendo que puede ser una posibilidad, ya que hace tiempo me había dicho que si tuviera una oportunidad de irse, para alejarse de su madre, lo haría.

-estas bromeando, nunca de los nunca me quiero volver a separar de ti.- dice ahora con muchos animos.

El me rodea con sus brazos para darme un abrazo y luego me besa como aquel día en la nieve, aquel día que marcamos como una despedida. Sentía como un cosquilleo en el estomago, algo así como mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. Nuestro beso es acabado gracias a los gritos de madge que grita tan fuerte para estar tan serca de nosotros, y la deben de haber escuchado en toda la estación.

-Katniss everdeen, me has abandonado en la cafetería con dos maletas solo para besarte con tu novio. Que decepcionante de tu parte.- dice asiéndose la enojada, aunque yo se perfectamente que lo ha hecho para molestar.

-no te abandone, no sabias si regresaría luego.

-bien, bien. Pero tengo una pregunta que hace peeta aquí?

-una larga historia- dice peeta suspirando.

-tenemos mucho tiempo para escucharla, verdad katniss?- asiento a la pregunta de madge.

-bueno, realmente venia para darte la sorpresa. No sabía exactamente que día venian, pero había llamado a haymitch para saber y el me conto. Y tome el primer tren que encontré disponible. Al parecer vinimos en el mismo tren, por que el tren que venia del distrito uno, hizo una parada en el capitolio. Y aquí estoy.

-muy larga su historia señor peeta. Aunque tu sorpresa no fue como esperabas.- espeta madge.

-lose.

-ha sido una gran sorpresa para a mi, asi que no te preocupes, estoy feliz.- admito.

-Algo asi deseaba escuchar, preciosa.

Madge se burla diciendo cosas como "que romántico". Aunque peeta y yo no le hacemos mucho caso. Peeta me a agarrado la mano todo el camino, aunque al principio se siente incomodo, luego es aceptable. Nosotros, vamos ami casa, ese nosotros incluye a madge y a peeta. Ambos estaban emocionados de volver a ver a haymitch,effie y prim.

Llegamos a mi casa, tomando otro taxi. Pero esta vez no teníamos prisa, para nuestra suerte. Tocamos el timbre unas cuantas veces hasta que alguien nos abrió. Prim. Ella se tiro sobre mi, abrazándome con fuerza, sin querer soltarme, yo creo que la extrañaba tanto como ella ami.

-katniss te extrañe mucho, por fin volviste. –dice, con unas pequeñas lagrimas corriendo por mis ojos.

-ya también patito , mucho. – afirmo.

Luego Prim se da cuenta de la presencia de madge y de peeta, y le dice que los ha extrañado mucho.

-prim, donde están effie y haymitch?- se me hacia raro que no hubiera una competencia para haber quien habría la puerta.

-haymitch a salido a realizar las compras o algo asi, no estoy segura que. Y effie esta en su habitación.

-Gracias Prim, regreso ahora voy a saludarla. Me acompañan?

-no gracias prefiero esperar, asi no estorbamos tanto.- dice peeta y madge asiente en que esta de acuerdo.

Pero antes de poder subir aunque sea los primeros escalones, aparece un effie un poco diferente. Y con diferente no me refiero a su ropa, o su cabello, o siquiera su maquillaje. Sino a una effie panzona, no será que… effie este embarazada? Y no me haya contado, me quedo perpleja por la sorpresa, y creo que peeta y madge también por que no articulan nada .

-kat te preguntaras por que no te abre contando?- sin esperar mi respuesta ella prosigue- no quería decírtelo por teléfono o mensaje, quería hacerlo personal. No estas molesta cierto?

-por supuesto que no, estoy… emocionada. Tendré un primo, pensé que esto nunca sucedería.

Ella se ve feliz ante mis palabras, aunque no articula nada. Peeta y madge también la felicitan.

Minutos mas tarde llega haymitch con un monto de compras de supermercado, al parecer alguien a tenia que aprender, me rio de mi propio chiste mental.

-katniss la verdad es que todos te hemos extrañado, y en especial e extrañado que dañes la cocina en tus intentos fallidos de cocinar.

-ohh! No me digas. Alguien a tenido que aprender a hacer las comprar, no haymitch?

El solo se rie, y no discute por ello. Después nos ponemos a divertir como en los "viejos tiempos" estas fueran las palabras utilizadas por Prim. Estábamos jugando juegos de mesa, comiendo bocadillos y viendo algunas películas.

Luego, después de un pequeño rato de compartir madge decide que ya es hora de irse a ver a su padres y a Gale.

-y como te ha ido peeta, mucho tiempo, no?- dice haymitch.

-si mucho tiempo, y me ha ido bastante bien.- dice orgulloso.

-y cuanto tiempo falta para que termines definitivamente?- pregunta effie, esta vez.

-la verdad es que ya he terminado.

-pensé que durarías mas, a decir verdad.

-si, pero como no he tenido muchas vacaciones se me ha permitido terminar mas rápido, cogiendo cursos adelantado, y asi.

-eso es maravilloso, no me lo habías contado, por que?- esta vez la que hablo soy yo interfiriendo en la conversación.

-no había tenido el momento. No hemos hablado mucho desde que llegamos.

-ya veo, vale.

-ahh! Katniss con la emoción de que ya estas aquí, se me había olvidado contarte. Te tengo dos noticias, una incluye a peeta y la otra a Prim, por ello necesito que ustedes también atiendan con atención. –esta vez habla haymitch y todos asentimos, el prosigue- primero quiero darle la noticia a ti y a peeta de que hemos decidido que ustedes serán los padrinos de nuestro bebe.

Me emociono demasiado y veo como en el rostro de peeta se curva una amplia sonrisa, aunque este no es el único que tiene una sonrisota, effie y haymitch también la tienen, supongo que es por que suponen que nuestro silencio, es de sorpresa y emoción al mismo tiempo. Y supongo que suponen bien. Peeta y yo los abrasamos y les agradecemos que nos Allan elegido a nosotros dos para algo tan especial como esto.

-y cual era la otra noticia, la que me incluye a mi- pregunta prim.

-bueno es que según me informo el doctor esta mañana, su madre esta mejorando. Esta progresando, ha tenido cambios repentinos estos últimos dias, el doctor desea que cuando ustedes pueden pasen por alli.

Prim tiene una cara de preocupación, supongo que es por que quiere creerlo al igual que yo, pero tiene miedo de hacerse falsas ilusiones y todo termine como la última vez que la vimos, una persona inmóvil con apenas pestañar y sin dirigirle una solo mirada a sus hijas. Solo metida en sus pensamientos después de mucho años.

Peeta me abraza por los hombros fuertemente, como señal de apoyo. Y como se que Prim lo necesita también, la acerco ami, para abrazarla. Sin duda seria bueno que fuéramos hoy para confirmar lo que ha dicho haymitch y no hacer ilusiones de una posible recuperación.

-creo que deberíamos ir hoy? Estas de acuerdo Prim?- pregunto.

-si, estoy de acuerdo. Es mejor salir de dudas.

-si quieres puedo acompañarlas katniss? –se ofrece peeta y yo asiento.

Nos dirigimos al lugar, el siquiátrico. yo algo nerviosa por no saber que esperar. Entramos a la sala donde nos manda una recepcionista, y es el mismo lugar donde e visto a mi madre la ultima vez que estuve aquí. La encuentro muy fácil y sin duda esta mejor ya no esta mirando a un lugar fijo como la ultima vez, y esta teniendo y pequeña conversación con una enfermera. Prim corre un poco hasta donde ella esta.

-mama, por fin estas bien. Te estas mejorando, me alegro.- articula prim, con algunas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Prim, katniss que gusto verlas, yo… tenia que pedirles perdón. E comprendido muchas cosas y e cometido un gran error. Nunca debí ausentarme, no como lo hize. De alguna forma estaban a su suerte y en parte fue por mi culpa. Yo no hice ningún esfuerzo en cambiar. Solo estaba aquí sintiéndome segura en estas cuatro paredes como si ellas amarraran el dolor. Si no hubiera sido por haymitch no se que habría pasado con ustedes. Solo me queda decirles que espero que me perdonen algún dia.

-mama, yo estoy segura que con esfuerzo yo hubiera podido mantenernos a prim y ami. Tal vez no tuviéramos lujos como los tenemos con haymitch. Me molesta que me subestimes.

-no te estoy subestimando katniss, pero en el fondo sabes que les hubiera faltado mucho. Eras una niña y Prim también.

No se si podría perdonar a mi madre, pero creo que con el tiempo lo lograría. Se que no en este momento como lo había hecho prim. Pero algún dia si. Era mi madre, pero guardaba algo de récor por ello en el fondo de mi corazón.

-y tu me perdonas katniss? –pregunta mi madre.

-mama, yo ahora no podría perdonarte. Tal vez con el tiempo. Pero podría decirte que empezare a abrirte las puerta , para que me conozcas y contarte como a sido mi vida en estos últimos años.

-Gracias katniss, se que para ti será mas difícil perdonarme, pero estoy segura o por lo menos lo espero que me llegues a perdonar. Y estaré esperando , pero por ahora mi conformo con que mi dejes saber de ti y de tu vida.

Asiento y le cuento como a sido mi vida desde que ella se ausento. Le cuento de mi graduación, del colegio, de mis amigos, de effie y de peeta, al que ambos se cayeron bien mutuamente. Nos despedido con un _"hasta pronto" _por que de seguro nos volveríamos a ver pronto, desde que el medico le diera de alta . y ella se viniera a vivir con nosotras.

* * *

**X.**

Semanas después…

Estábamos compartiendo en casa todos juntos en casa, como una gran familia, effie, haymitch, prim y mi madre, si ella ya estaba viviendo con nosotros y el medico le había dado de alta. Ella se estaba dedicando a lo que tanto amo por tanto tiempo, la medicina. Ayudando a las personas ese era el significado de su pasión por esto.

Minutos mas tarde la tranquilidad de la mesa, es exasperada por un timbre que toca sin parar.

-effie, haymitch, prim, si me disculpan, me robare a katniss el resto del dia y prometo traerla antes de que anochezca. No se preocupen traigo municiones, así que katniss puede cenar con migo- dice señalando la funda que tiene en su mano, todos asiente, mientras yo me quedo como:, que esta pasado aquí?, peeta me toma del brazo, asiéndome salir de la casa junto a el.

No tengo idea a donde peeta me lleva pero igual no hablo, por que sé que no recibiré respuesta. Caminamos por un largo camino hasta llegar a un lugar bastante familiar para mí. Un lugar donde solía venir con mi familia y por un tiempo solía venir con peeta. El bosque. Estaba mas hermoso que siempre por la casi resiente entrada de la primavera, las flores de colores resaltaban entre el verde de la hojas.

El lugar hizo que me llegaron distintos recuerdos a mi mente, de mi familiar, de peeta cuando estuvimos trabajando juntos. Fueron momentos felices que siempre estarán enlazados con este lugar.

-entonces que hacemos aquí?- pregunto curiosa y extrañada por lo repentino que ha sido.

-bueno… es que… quería recordar momentos- peeta parecía algo nervioso.

-por que?- pregunto extrañada, por que no tenia sentido, podíamos venir en cualquier momento.

-por nada en especial.- dice desanimado y luego parece pensar- bueno hablando de recuerdos, quiero recordarte algo que prometiste hace mucho tiempo.

-ahh si?- pregunto extrañada, ya que no tenia ni idea a que se refería.

-hace mucho tiempo, en el parque, cuando nos presentamos. Prometiste algún día contarme de tus pesadillas?.

-oh, claro. Bueno…son cosas que cuando la dices pierde importancia no son realmente importante ya, solían ser sobre mi padre, Prim, mi madre. Prácticamente mi familia, pero eso hace mucho quedo atrás, cuando nos empezamos a conocer, empecé a sentir algo diferente, cuando sentía que podías estar contigo, tu presencia, me hacia sentir tranquila, protegida. Ahora lo considero algo sin importancias por que se que mientras este contigo no las volveré a sentir. Te amo peeta y de eso estoy segura.

-katniss, yo te agradezco tus palabras. Me hacen sentir importante para ti. Pero eso no es exactamente por lo que estamos aquí. Realmente no importa si no quisieras contarme, solo no sabia como decir esto y tu haz hecho todo tan fácil para poder decírtelo. Yo… quiero decirte. Que te amo, y por ello lo he pensado durante semanas, y aquí estoy…

-peeta, tanto rodeo. Ya se que me vas a decir, finnick me lo ha contado.- realmente no tenia idea, pero sabia que era algo importante por que peeta estaba nervioso, y todas las cosas importantes para peeta las sabe finnick.

-finnick te lo ha contado?, que… me ha traicionado. Juro no decirte nada hasta que me atreviera a decirte. Me dio unas cuantas semanas para hacerlo. Ushh.- dice un poco enojado.

-peeta, bien. Finnick no me ha contado nada, era una broma.

-pero como sabes entonces que finnick lo sabia?

-intuición, le cuentan muchas cosas .asi que ya dime, que me muero de curiosidad.

-Katnisss bueno, nose si recuerdes, pero hoy es nuestro aniversario y quería hacer algo especial.

Espera, o por Dios lo había olvidado por completado, no tenia idea. Bien, ahora peeta pensara que no me importa. Piensa rápido katniss, tienes que improvisar. Bueno tal vez será mejor decir la verdad, peeta entenderá.

-ohh! Si que bien.

-kat mira al cielo. – dice sorpresivamente, señalando con un dedo, al cielo azul.

Era muy lindo lo que estaba en el cielo, era un helicóptero, pero tenia una cartel gigante, que decía _"Katniss feliz aniversario, Te amo y espero que pasen muchos mas como esto, recuérdalo" _. era sin duda un hermoso detalle, nunca nadie había hecho algo como esto por mi . hice lo que me nació hacer, abrase a peeta sorpresivamente sin que en lo esperaba, el perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero no tanto para caernos al piso. Bese a peeta, y fue un beso largo, tierno y dulce, que me hize sentir esas mariposas de nuevo. Tal vez algún dia desaparecerían.

Peeta y yo nos sentamos junto a la orilla del lago, con nuestros pies metidos en el. No teníamos exactamente una conversación, ya que apenas nos dirigíamos monosílabos, pero muchas miradas que decían más. Mi cabeza estaba recostada sobre su hombro, y ambos mirábamos el atardecer que ya venia acercándose.

-es hermoso.- digo, con una expresión soñadora.

-si, realmente lo es. Pero no más que tu- dice.

-si, que va, lo que digas peeta.- refunfuño.

-te amo.- me dice

-te amo también.

Sin duda, ya no habría mas despedidas, ni separaciones largas. Ya no querría que eso pasara. Quería que peeta y yo viviéramos un presente. Y seguro un futuro. Peeta era especial y ese tipo de personas solo se encuentran una vez en la vida, o muy rara vez encuentras dos. Este momento seria una mas agregado a mi lista para recordar y contar. Y entre los que considero una de mis recuerdos mas valiosos esta el momento que peeta y yo nos rencontramos, por que si eso no hubiera pasado, como seria mi vida en este momento?. Lo mas seguro es que esas pesadillas todavía estuvieran conmigo, y me faltaría algo, que a pesar de no conocer posiblemente extrañaría. El cariño, la amistad y el amor de peeta.

**FIN**

* * *

**LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO!, enserio , pido perdon lo que paso es que la semana pasada casi no pude escribir, y pense que tendria tiempo en el fin de semana, pero tampoco fue asi, el viernes mi hermana llevo unos amigos/as a la casa ellos estaban haciendo un trabajo, y tenian un monton de bulla, y caminando por toda la casa, y asi. el sabado yo tenia que hacer una maqueta escolar en grupo en casa de una amiga, entonces fue temprano a su casa y me fui un poco tarde, ya que habian comprado pizza, jeje XD. y el domingo tenia que hacer mi tarea y tarea del instituto. entonces en la semana no tuve tiempo por toda la tarea a penas creo que prendi la computadora el lunes y hoy. el epilogo no me quedo como esperaba, la verdad es que escribi básicamente dos epilogos, el inicio igual pero terminaban diferente, termine eligiendo este por que fue el que mas me convenció espero que les guste enserio me esforcé escribiéndolo, fue uno de los pocos capitulos que no me salian. jeje XD . Gracias a todos lo que han estado con migo en la historia, y que la han estado leyendo, quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a Miss Sugar Cubes, que si mal no recuerdo estuvo comentando desde los primero capitulos y tambien quiero agradecer a Barbie horan que tambien estuvo siempre comentado desde el inicio, hasta ase poco, pero igual te tome mucho cariño. GRACIAS! GRACIAS!GRACIAS!.  
**

**ahora a contestar los hermosos reviews.**

**ConyFarias: jeje XD, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas de epilogo, si no lo siento :). GRACIAS por seguir la hitoria hasta su final y por siempre dejar tu review enserio te lo agradezco. espero que alguna vez nos volvamos a escribir. Cuidate!**

**yukikandavobifield: jeje XD si habra epilogo y ya lo has comprobado :). jeje que bueno que te gusto la historia enserio me alegra. espero que te haya gustado el epilogo, sino lo siento :). GRACIAS por siempre estar por aqui y dejar tu review :). espero que alguna vez nos volvamos a !**

**MarEverdeen: jeje no pienses en eso ahora te falta mucho tiempo, ami me falta 3 años y medio para ello, (no puedo esperar a que pase, bueno ok, no jeje XD). espero que no me haya quedado tan mal el epilogo y que te haya gustado, jeje :( y gracias, yo tambien espero seguir escribiendo. gracias por dejar siempre tu review, :). espero que alguna vez nos volvamos a escribir. Cuidate!**

**Riley92: si ami tambien me alegra jeje XD. espero que te haya gustado, y si no perdon :). Gracias por leer la historia y dejar tu review, espero que alguna vez nos volvamos a escribir :).Cuidate!**

**Miss Sugar Cubes: jeje yo tambien la ame. :). jeje XD me encanta que me "molestes", es muy entretenido, ademas siempre tienes una ocurrencia, voy a extranar leer tu ocurrencia por semana, pero ya me las arreglare jeje XD. que lastima ninguna de las dos tenemos la capacidad de respirar bajo el agua, por que sera?. si e visto esa pelicula muchisimas veces jeje XD y si claro que me anoto, voy con tigo :P. no puedo responder esa pregunta esa deverias hacersela a zuzanne jeje XD. GRACIAS! por siempre leer la historia y siempre dejar tu review (para el animo jeje XD). espero que te guste, ami realmente no me convencio, pero que voy hacer. espero que nos volvamos a escribir, y que sigas "molestando" . Cuidate!**

**GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS! a todos ustedes por haber leido la historia, y ir dejando sus review, que siempre me daban animo de seguir la historia, y no dejarla.****espero que nos volvamos a escribir algun dia, espero que les haya gustado el epilogo, y reitero, perdonen la tardanza si han leido arriba se darán cuenta las razones y espero que comprendan, Gracias por todo y Adios, o no... esperen. Hasta pronto :)**


End file.
